The Sweetest Faces
by SweetDisposition34
Summary: Will and Emma have been dating for a few months when Emma discovers she is pregnant. Anxious and terrified at first, Emma realizes that with Will by her side, anything is possible. Family can always pick you up when you're down :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A baby changes everything**

Emma never cursed. But today was a different story. Standing in the red and white WMHS bathroom, with fluorescent bulbs beaming down on her, Emma Pillsbury felt less confident and less uneasy than she usually did. She muttered a few swear words under her breath, feeling childish and irresponsible. _How did I get myself into this? _She asked herself, knowing that there was no good answer. It wasn't just her fault. Her knees quaked, shaking together, and her skinny arms got goosebumps as soon as she glanced down at the plastic stick in her hand. She was more scared right then than she had ever been in her entire life. Not heaps and piles of germs and dirt could make up for the pertifying fear that Emma was facing now. She couldn't tell Will. He would leave her, feel like he was just being used again. Or worse. He would only stick around for that reason, never really caring about her. _Stop, _she told herself. _If I think that, then I'm no better than she is. _

Emma swallowed and threw the plastic pregnancy test in the garbage bin in her stall. No one ever needed to know that this had happened. She could solve everything, she was, after all, a guidance counselor. With short gasp breaths, Emma left the pristine stall to go wash her hands. Peeing on a stick that you, yourself actually had to hold was too disgusting for a girl like Emma to even consider. But, once again, she would do it for Will. She had done it for Will, and as the cold water gushed over hands and soap bubbles flaoted up from the sink, Emma knew there was only one choice. She had to be brave. But she couldn't do it alone. As Emma Pillsbury's lime green, Mary-Jane heels slapped the linolieum hallway, she felt her whole organized, planned out world slowly shatter. A wave from Artie and Finn passing by.

"Are you going to watch us? We're doing some grwat numbers, Mr. Schue picked them out and stuff," Rachel prodded as Emma walked by, obviously talking about the Glee rehearsal. Emma, feeling weak in the knees, could only shrug her frail shoulders.

A knowing look from Quinn, a smile, was all Emma needed to know that maybe everything would be okay. After all, last Spring, the preppy and fun girl had given up her baby and was now doing fine. But then as she passed by the Spanish room, catching a concerned glance from Will, her last few thought fluttered away on the wings of a life she was never supposed to have. _Everything,_ she reminded herself, _Happens for a reason. _She watched Will teach the class. He was so good with the kids, it came so naturally to him. He took charge, he was leader, and she really liked the sweater he was wearing today. His eyes met with hers then, and she gulped, trying to conceal the glassy tears filling in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Will mouthed to her, obviously worried, and Emma's heart swelled. She loved him so much. She could never face him with something like this. What would he think of her? As some loose girl with no sensibility? Emma has never opened herself up to that kind of hurt before, though she'd always been vulnerable, and had always left her job brokenhearted after giving Will advice on how to keep his marriage alive. That was almost what she felt now-- so out of touch with everything, so far away from her dreams that everything seemed impossible.

3 weeks later

Getting out of bed each morning had been a struggle. Especially now, though, that Will was angry at her. He knew she was hiding something, but what? Last night, he had taken her out for dinner at a nice, clean restaurant. She loved the food there, and smiled bigger than usual when she used Handi-Wipes on their silverware. But as the romantic night progressed, Emma could only think of her pregnancy. She could barely look into his loving eyes anymore without feeling to horrible for words. Emma was hurting so much. She needed him. "Is everything alright? You've been acting so strange lately... I know you, Emma, what's wrong?" he asked her sweetly. He smiled the sideways smile she so much adored, and for a second, she considered telling him the truth. Being honest. Following the example she promoted to every kid at that high school. But Emma couldn't do it. "Nothing," she lied, her voice close to cracking up with sobs. He didn't believe her. He told her so. Soon, the pair were arrguing and fighting. The car ride was silent, and Emma cried a little. She knew it pained Will to see her tears, she wanted to tell him everything, but couldn't hurt him or herself anymore. Cold tears slipped down her cheeks as they drove towards home.

Will's apartment and Emma's condo were three miles away, his house a left turn off of Washington Road and hers a right. As the rickety car Will owned veered right, Emma could hardly breath. She usually stayed over Will's on the weekends, and it being a Friday, it felt like something inside Emma died as the car pulled up at her condo. Will walked her to her door, and took her hands as they stood on her doorframe. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I love you. But I can't stand being lied to." His eyes broke apart from hers and he walked away. Moment's later, she heard his car engine slicing through the November night. Emma shivered. It was time for the truth.

Next day.

Emma sat at her desk, knowing Will had a class first period. She was anxious and had sanitzed her hands 12 times already. Suddenly, a sharp feeling rose through her, and nausea took over. She ran to the bathroom out of instinct, and wretched in the farthest, largest stall. She cried then, feeling alone, helpless, and covered in puke. Then, footsteps. Oh no. Emma couldn't bear to be seen by anyone like this--so embarrassed and gross and needy. She puked again just as two girls entered the ladies room, chatting in voices all too familiar. "I know. I'm SOOO excited for Regionals. I've prepared a few ballads and stuff that I could sing, but I might let you or Mercedes give it a try, too," said Rachel Berry, leaking confidence and pride. "Sounds good to me. I've been so busy lately, with Finn and stuff. We're just making up for lost time , you know?" Quinn replied. Emma could almost hear Rachel's heart sinking.

At that, Emma threw up a third time. Morning sickness was awful. The girls exchanged whispers, and she knew they could see her bright yellow heels from under the stall. A dead giveaway. Emma's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and she felt her whole body give way to another vomit. She couldn't stand this. When she knew the girls were gone, she stepped ot of the stall, washing her face and hands twice each before returning to her office. As she opened the doorl, Quinn and Rachel were waiting inside.  
"Ms. Pillsbury? Can we talk for a sec?" Quinn asked, looking down at Emma's shoes, then at Rachel, with surprised eyes.  
"Sure, anything," Emma said, not feeling so sure herself.  
"We heard you throwing up in the bathroom. And you've been acting sort of odd lately, tired, leaving rehearsals early. And Mr. Schue seems pretty pissy himself. Finn said he was especailly aggrivated this morning, he texted Quinn during Spanish," Rachel stated knowingly.  
Emma's eyes widened. Quinn spoke again just as Emma opened her mouth to protest. "Listen, it's sort of of obvious that you and Mr. Schue are, like, in love with each other. He swoons every time he looks at you, and you always have, I mean, it's almost funny. And you two show up to school in the same car and everything. We just wanted to tell you--"  
"As friends, not students," Rachel added,  
"that we care about you. And coming from someone who knows, trust me, if anything is going on with you, we're here. We're all here. And you should tell Mr. Schue. He deserves to know. Especially about... that sort of thing. We might be kids but we know what happened with Terri. Well, at least I do. He shouldn't have to face that again, not with you," Quinn finished. By the look on her face, Emma could tell she really cared about her. And Will. Instead of being mad, Emma's eyes began to tear. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I really appreciate it." Emma got up, and so did the girls. Instead of leaving, though, they both gave Emma a bear hug. It felt good, it was much needed. "It'll be okay, Ms. P," Quinn said, and followed Rachel out the door.

Emma yawned. The morning had dragged on like bare feet through sand. Finally, it was only a few minutes till her lunch period. And Will's. Her stomach felt so nauseous, and she knew that if she ralphed in front of Will during lunch, he would immediately know. All bets would be off-- it would be over. Emma had never felt so scared of something in her life. Pregnancy was germy, disgusting, and every time she threw up she felt like crying for hours and showering a few billion times. But she couldn't--not at school, at least--and not at home either, considering Will still didn't know. She got butterflies just thinking about him, he's sideways grin, his bright eyes, always shining with an idea, his smirk as he said, "I'm really excited about this," every other day, referring to a new Glee club idea or something. Emma loved him so much, and she thought a baby would break his heart. after everything he'd already been through, wouldn't this put him over the edge? She choked back a sob as she imagined his face falling, smile gone, his eyes and heart becoming angry at her for not telling him sooner, or for being scared, or giving him the huge stress of a baby. She couldn't handle this. Just thinking about it made her palms sweat, and it felt good when a cold ooze of Purrell fell onto her open palm. She could not stand being clammy.

The teacher's lounge was bustling as always, Ken by himself in one corner, Sandy and a few other gossipy teachers in another, despite the fact that Sandy was certainly not allowed within 50 feet of kids. More clique-like groups filled the white room, and Emma, thought for only just a second, felt grateful for her usual table with Will. But then she remembered everything that was happening, and it took all of her will power not to break into a zillion pieces right there. She sat down, knowing everyone was staring at her, and her cheeks blushed when Will said, "Hey, sweetie, how was your morning?"

"Fine, thanks... and yours?" Emma forced a smile.  
"Good. Listen, Em, are you okay? You look a little pale and stuff..."  
"Never better, Will," she lied, but her voice cracked a little. She realized how hungry she was, but had left her lunch in her office, knowing it was a lost cause to eat without ralphing.  
"Where's your lunch?" Will asked, noticing her empty handed.  
"I'm not very hungry, actually," she said, her face doing a classic impersonation of her hair when her stomach grumbled. Will looked puzzled, "Honey, you're stomach just growled." He chuckled, then passed her a chocolate chip cookie. She declined it politely, "Oh, ehm, really n-no thanks. I mean, I don't have my g-gloves on and plus don't you want to eat?" Another forced smile. Will shook his head. "Emma," he stated, his tone growing serious, "please tell me what's going on. I want to be there for you, but lies are something that I just can't take. I can't... I just can't play that game after what happened with Terri." His voice had grown to a barely audible whisper, and Emma's heart broke for the millionth time today. Will got up and left, kissing the top of her head as he went. "I love you," he whispered, so only she could hear. Emma couldn't keep this up. If lying about not being pregnant had hurt him, lying about being pregnant would surely kill him. Well, not really, but Emma couldn't help remembering Will's pain the day he told her about what Terri had done.

_"She lied. It was... was all a, a lie... s-she was never pregnant. Something a-about Quinn, I was just so angry, a-and I can't even see her, Em, I can't even look at Terri without thinking o-of what she took away from me."_

_And she had told him that he was so much to lose, and even though her ways were so, so wrong, she understood how terri felt. If she had felt Will slipping away from her, she was sure it would be the most painful thing in the entire universe. Besides losing a baby that would never truly be yours. And she admitted this all to him, how she could see what Terri felt, see the other side to the story, even though he never could. And then he told her, "You would never be so cruel." Emma's heart turned to melty mush right at that second, wondering if Will was implying that he would never leave her, and Emma would never lie like that to him. It made her head reel, seriously impairing her ability to give good advice at that moment. Then she'd said the D word. _

_Divorce._

_Apparently, a word Will had not yet contemplated. And all of her fantasies and dreams fell like broken glass to the floor, gone. _

She couldn't be like Terri. She couldn't lie to him. But a pregnancy scandal was the last thing they needed. Already, people were talking about Will and Emma like they did about celebrities in the magazines. Only a few knew about how he and Terri divorced, and barely any knew that Will and Emma lived together, and already a select few, including Rachel and Quinn were suspecting something else. Something so true and so frightening that Emma got goosebumps thinking about it. The pain. The germs. She would be an awful mother. She would surely ruin this child's life, like her brother ruined hers. She couldn't pass on her phobia, knowing that life would be so hard, so scary already for this little person, and even more horrible with the fear of the very air you breathed.

She was trembling in her chair in the lounge now, wishing she had eaten, when a red tracksuit loudly stomped its way inside. "No, no, no, I told you to book those flights over two days ago, Sus-- are you kidding me? I will not be undermined in this economy because of my gender. I'm one sixteenth Apache indian! Oh, Salma... no I do not care what your name is, Sally, now book me those flights before I come down there and shove those tickets where the sun don't shine," Sue hissed, and snapped her cell phone shut. She approached Emma, a wry smile creeping across her lips.

"Well, hello, Erma, aren't you glowing?" Sue smirked, taking a seat next to Emma. _Glowing? Oh, gosh this could not be happening... _"You know, Ellen, what I do not stand for?"

"No, Sue, I'm afraid not..."

"This." She held up a pregnancy test box, obviously disgarded in the trash can earlier this morning. "I saw this and picked it right up, thinking how McKinely High's students are scarred with such images as these... pregnancy tests, mental issues of their teachers, awful perms, and, I, mean come on, some people here are just eye sores aren't they, especially with the scandalous tunes of the Glee club wafting down the halls, I can almost SMELL their lack of talent and ambition. But this," she shook the box, "is taking it a step too far, and I will not let my Cheerios and students of this school become bomBARDED with scandal and poor examples like this. If I only knew who put it there..." Sue narrowed her eyes at Emma, who gulped and tried to stay calm. Sue could see right through her. "Well, Ethel, all you've got is Saran Wrap, and now I'm bored." She got up. "And recycle next time, will ya?" She chucked the box at Emma, whose huge brown eyes widened in fear and disgust. She got up to leave, recycling the box on her way out, and feeling the heated glares of the majority of McKinley's staff.

Later on, Will's POV

Will needed coffee. Now. His mind had been drifting off all day, thinking of Emma, especially in his sophomore class of Spanish 2 students. Rachel and Quinn kept giving him knowing glances, shy smiles. He couldn't take those looks--like they knew something he didn't. He calmed himself, saying it was probably just something about Glee. As the kids did their worksheets, he eased himself into his desk chair. He was immediatly reminded of Emma by the pink hydrangias on his desk. He was spent. After all that had happened with Terri, lying and deciet was something he couldn't handle. He and Emma told each other everything, all the time. They never fought. Thy were too much in love for that. he snapped out of his trance as the bell rang, beginning his free period. But Will's throat closed up when he saw the small smile across Rachel's lips, her eyes noting his glassy ones, and reassuring him that he would be okay. He wanted to vomit. Did they know more about Emma than he did? He gulped, trying to coax back the tears brimming over his eyes. Coffee time.

Will felt ten pairs of eyes on him as soon as he walked into the teachers lounge. Sandy Ryerson even stopped ranting about his Josh Groban autograph (coincidentally placed on the bottom line of his restraining order...) to shoot Will a scornful glance like his other colleagues. Some continued whispering, and he could make out the words "affair" and "that's a shame" and "poor kid" _Kid?_ But Will was generally naiive, not picking up on any of the hints as to what was going on. The creepy math teacher who hummed in the hallways was gossiping alongside a few others, and Will was immediately hurt by his words. "I thought she was some sort of cleaning physco though, i mean have you seen her office? The womans' off her rocker..." Will couldn't hear it anymore. Obviously, there was only one person at the school who would remotely fit that description. Emma. Not only was he hurt and lied to, but know he was butt of the school rumors, the laughingstock of WMHS. He got up and left, angrier than before.

A text from Emma. A text.

_My mother is coming over and doesn't know about you quiet yet. Please don't come over tonight. _  
_Love you, Emma_

His heart sank lower than the souls of his shoes. Will couldn't take this. He'd stayed over Emma's every night for weeks now, going on a month. Terri had moved in with Kendra, but Will still hated his apartment. There were too many memories there, too much sorrow and sadness. But, he guessed he would just have to spend his night alone. He told Rachel to cancel Glee practice.

After School, Rachel's POV

"Where's Mr. Schue? And Ms. P?" Mercedes asked, annoyed.  
"Yeah, they're not usually this late and we have to rehearse for the invitational," Artie added, Kurt chiming in shortly after. Something about becoming a Broadway star. Rachel didn't want to hear it anymore. Glee was supposed to be canceled today, but she couldn't do it. She knew that the club needed to have an emergency meeting. After seeing Mr. Schue's heartbroken face and glassy eyes as she told her to cancel the practice, she knew that people had been talking. After hearing Ms. P "ralph" in the restroom this morning, she and Quinn had been suspecting something. Something that Mr. Schue was too oblivious and too boyish to realize, obviously.

But no matter how much he had tried to sabotage her career, at least in her mind, she cared about him. A lot. He had brought the club together, given her something to work for, and made her realize that she was a beautiful person and everyone could see that. Rachel also knew what had happened with his wife, Terri. She may have been a kid but she wasn't stupid. None of them were, and they all know Mr. Schue had slept on the mattress. But only Rachel, Quinn, and Finn knew the actual details. By going over Mr. Schue's house and meeting Terri, Rachel had sort of known she wasn't pregnant. Her ankles weren't swollen, and there was only health food in the house, no chocolate no pickles no strange baby-on-the-way-food. And Quinn had filled in the blanks. And Rachel told Finn after seeing his concern for his teacher and father figure. So, Rachel knew right then that Mr. Schue needed to learn the truth. Or at least have some help learning about it. He was naiive and oblivious sometimes, and Rachel didn't want him to get hurt again.

"Mr. Schue isn't coming," she said. "I paid a freshman to ask for help with irregular verbs. Plus, he thinks I canceled it."

"Why is this all too familiar?" Kurt flipped his bangs.

"So why are we here again?" Puck asked, obviously bored. Rachel shot Quinn a look, pleading for help here. Quinn immediately stood up, snapping out of her daydream.

"Mr. Schue really needs our help right now," Quinn said.

"Is something wrong??" Finn panicked, but Rachel shushed him.

"No. We're about to tell you something very important and secret, and it is going to change everyone's life forever. Especially Mr. Schue's... and Ms. P's."

"W-What i-is it?" Tina asked, more intrigued than ever.

"We heard Ms. P throwing up this morning in the bathroom. We could see her shoes. Lemon yellow, mary jane heels--"

"That obviously it was her. No one else in their right mind would wear those, unless of course they were Monolo's," Kurt interjected, backing up his friends. Everyone laughed, including the football players who probably thought Monolo was some girl with good taste.

"We went to her office and talked to her about it. She didn't give us a straight answer, but she was obviously terrified. And hiding something. Mr. Schue's been so down all day, obviously about being kept in the dark about whatever was going on with her. And he needs to know, especially after last year with his crazy wife."

"The drug lady?"

"Yeah, her," Quinn said quietly.

"The fat one?" Puck asked, confusing Terri with Kendra, whose kids he babysat for once with Quinn.

"No that's Kendra, her wackjob sister," Quinn added. She and Rachel told everyone the story. They were all so captivated by it, and felt especially sad for their teacher.

"What does this have to do with Ms. P?" Brittany asked, not really getting it.

"Well," Rachel began, "she's pregant."

Hushed whsipers escalated to huge cries of "OMG" and everything else like that. Quinn told everyone to be quiet, especially Mercedes and Kurt. "And she's terrified. She thinks she can't tell him because he'll get mad, think it's too soon after everything with Terri. But she's also scared because she's a germiphobic person--"

"Mysophobic."

"--Thank you, Artie, and can't deal with it. They are so cute together, and they both need eachother but are too scared to say anything. They've been like parents to us and really helped this club. So now it's our turn. And we need to help them. We've gotta drop hints about babies and pregnancy tomorrow to Mr. Schue. Get him thinking about it, and then at the rehearsal during lunch, we need to sing something that really clues him in. But we can say that it's about something else, just get his mind reeling enough for him to ask her about it. Please?"

Everyone agreed. They decided to sing the first few verses of "A Baby Changes Everything" and just change the word "teenage" to something else. When Mr. Schue heard them singing it, hopefully he would realize. He would think of Emma crying, needing him, and being , Finn piped up after being quiet almost the entire time.

"Can we change _teenage _to _red haired_? It's not too obvious, but he might notice it enough to start thinking, you know?" he asked, and for once Rachel agreed with him since Sectionals. She'd been overly moody ever since he took Quinn back.

The club arranged the song so that they could stop after the high note, which Rachel would deliver perfectly. Now all they had to do was get Mr. Schue to start thinking about Ms. P before they sang to him. Finally, after hours of planning, they thought that their plan was perfect. They knew he and Ms. P could get hurt, but they also knew that they could get hurt even worse if Mr. Schue was kept in the dark about such things. They couldn't bear to see him lose Ms. P--who he'd been quite enfatuated with for weeks now. Well, since forever, just never as actively as this. Rachel smiled. Her plan had worked. For once, she was going to use her voice to help out someone she really cared about, and for once she knew that it didn't matter if this wasn't a step that would help to bring her to the top. With Mr. Schue, Ms. P, and all of the glee clubbers together, Rachel already felt like she was on top of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Falling in love is such an easy thing to do**

Sobs racked Emma's small body. She'd been sitting on her couch all night, weeping uncontrollably. She was so scared, too scared to even move. She couldn't move or shower, she couldn't each anything without ralphing, and she just wanted Will to hold her. She wanted him to whisper how much he loved her in her ear and kiss her hair. She wanted him to hold her tight, and not say anything, but that would be so perfect. She wanted him to run her a warm bath and lay out her favorite PJs on her bed. She wanted him to lay next to her in the pitch black night, and sing to her softly until she knew she would be okay. Tell her they would do this together. But there was no Will, no holding and cuddling, no kisses, no bath, no flannel pajamas. There was her and her thoughts, and salty tears, and obviously a baby that terrified Emma so much. She was going to be such a bad mother. She needed Will so much it hurt.

Emma barely got an hour of stiff, unwelcomed sleep. She was a mess in the morning, but managed to shower and get changed. She even blew her hair dry and attempted to cover the bags underneath her eyes. She was a mess on the inside though, and sat beside the toilet ralphing before she left. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Will would hold her. Would tell her everything would be okay. Would pass her her toothbrush and run her a shower, needed after all that puking.

But Will wasn't here to do any of that. And Emma knew it. And she hated herself for it.

Later

Will was so tired. No sleep, no Emma, no happiness, no more understanding than yesterday of what was becoming of the love of his life. He gulped back the tears. _Be a man, William, she needs you. You need her. Stop crying like a girl._ He felt like he was losing her, losing his whole world. She was his whole world, and Glee was like the stars shinging above it, the sun keeping it warm.

He had a free period second period, so he went strolling the halls aimlessly. He noticed Mercedes checking her watch by her locker and finally go into the bathroom. That was strange. He stopped at Emma's office around ten, he needed to talk to her. But before he could open the door, Emma burst outside of her office, her face red and blushing, and into the girls bathroom. Tina and Quinn were nearby, chatting on the phone. "Incoming!" Quinn whisper-yelled into the reciever as the door slammed behind Emma. He was so confused he just decided to walk away, despite the situation. Emma hadn't even waved or said hello to him, just walked right by, faster than usual. He could play that game.

Will pivoted on his heel, turning to leave, when Rachel stopped him, arms linked through Kurt's. "Hey, Mr. Scue!" she called. Come over here. I think we found some great songs for Sectionals!" reluctantly, Will turned back, passing the bathroom to meet his two students at Rachel's locker. They had picked, "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. He was immediately reminded of his sleepless night without Emma, consumed by worry and longing. They forced him to read through two more songs, suddenly talking much faster and looking much more anxious that usual.

"Listen, guys, I really appreaciate this, but I've got to--" someone cut him off abruptly. The word "go" lingered in Will's mouth, about to be said, but something stopped him in his tracks. Mercedes ran up to them right then, "Rachel! Come one you've got to see this someone's getting really sick in the bathroom!"

"Huh? Who?' Rachel said, stealing the words right out of her teacher's mouth.

"I don't know... but they're wearing lime green heels. It's all I could see!" Mercedes tugged at Rachel's arm, pulling her into the restroom. Emma had lime green heels. He loved when she wore them, she always was just tall enough to kiss Will perfectly. He was consumed by worry again, thist time for Emma, but he knew he had a class to teach.

Later

Will was looking forward to Glee's rehearsal over lunch. He liked hearing the kids eating and talking about kiddish thinggs, then going up and singing about the main issues of the world. He liked watching them sort out their problems through the songs they sang, and wished he could to the same. He had so many problems right now, he felt like he was crumbling under their immense weight. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma this morning. Lime green heels. Vomiting. In the bathroom. And he was drenched in a thick guilt. The one time Emma even had a slight cold when they were dating, she cried and cried and Will had to hold her and promise that she would be okay. That the germs would go away soon. After vomiting, or "ralphing" as Emma called it, she would surely be a mess. But Will had been too angry, upset, and confused to even think about how scared Emma must have been. He had just walked away, forgetting about what truly mattered.

In his sophomore class last period, everyone was talking about babies. And morning sickness. And strange, unusual behavior when people were pregnant. Especially the kids in Glee. He remembered Quinn saying, "I would have to run out of the class and into the bathroom to throw up. It was so bad. I felt so embarrassed, especially when other kids heard me in there..." He had tuned her out. He couldn't listen to that. It sounded much too familiar to what had happened with Emma this morning than Will would like to imagine.

He was looing forward to Glee, and getting his mind off everything. He was walking down the hall to the choir room when he heard the soft voices of his kids, singing something. A tune he recognized, too, and the jazz band was playing along. He opened the door, suprised, Rachel pointed at a chair for him to sit down in, and he did as the music picked up. The music was obvious, Terri had loved this song. _A Baby Changes Everything. _Will's eyes got wider as Rachel began, he knew the words, but Rachel was singing them differently.

_A red haired girl, much to young_  
_Unprepaired, for what's to come_  
_A baby changes everything_

No. It must have been a mistake. He looked at Finn, who was standing next to Rachel now. Will's eyes were full of question, but he didn't even know what he was asking. Finn nodded. Rachel, seeing the exchange, nodded as well. No. It couldn't be... No, no, no, no it didn't make any sense. Never. Emma would never... no, no, no. He brushed off the idea and refocused his attention back to his kids.

_Not a ring, on her hand_  
_All her clean and all her plans_  
_A baby changes everything_

Rachel shot Finn a look, he had changed the lyrics. The word was "dreams". Not "clean." Even Will knew that. Terri had been obsessed with this song as soon as she discovered she was pregnant. Or something along those lines. But Finn nodded again, saying "clean" had been no mistake. But... that could only mean that "red haired" was on purpose too. Clean. Clean. Clean. Emma. She had red hair, she was the very image he conjured when someone said "clean." For a second, he was angry. No. The kids couldn't do this, couldn't lead him on about something so important. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was. Emma had been acting so strangely lately, hiding something from him. He could see why Emma might have been scared to tell him, after last year, but Will still couldn't fathom how she could have held it together as much as she did. She was so terrified over a cold. A baby, being pregant, would have Emma rigid and horrified, terrified and alone. She had needed him so much! And he was too naiive to realize it. Worry and anger turned to hurt, to guilt. All the denial faded away. He listened.

_The man she loves,_  
_She's never touched,_  
_How will she keep his trust?_

_Oh she cries, oh she cries_

They had been so careful. Every time, the few times it had ever happened, (which was fine with Will) was always clean and careful. And Emma took birth control pills just in case. But it was becomign more obvious with each passing second that nothing had worked. _How will she keep his trust? _Will knew Emma would be compassionat enough to understand how Will felt about children. He could see her thinking that she would lose him for good if she messed up enough to get pregnant. But it was his mistake too! He mentally yelled at himself for causing her any pain. _Oh she cries._ Will didnt know much of anything at that moment, but what he did know was that he never wanted to see Emma cry again.

With that he stood up and ran out of the choir room, "Thank you!" he yelled, tears brimming over his cheeks. He smiled. Joy filled his every fiber as he rushed to find Emma. He was going to have a baby. Be a father. This was his dream, his only wish, and now he had it. With Emma. That made it all the better. But she needed him, needed him now. He ran past her office. Empty. His heart sank like the last time he'd ran there in desparate search of her, and he smiled at the outcome of the memory. He remembered it was lunhc period, and he ran as fast as he could to the teacher's lounge. He then saw her, frail and alone in her candy colored clothing,wiping furiously at a grape. Her eyes were glassy, she was trying not to cry.

"Emma," he whispered, taking both of her hands in his own and pulling her up to stand, pulling her close.  
"Will I--" He cut her off, pressing his finger lightly to her lips. Emma was filled of the memory of the last time he'd done that, he had kissed her for the first time, and had broken down the wall that had years of longing and love hammering so fiercly at either side. And now he was doing it again.

"Emma, honey, I love you. And I love her, too," he looked down at Emma's stomach, letting her know that he knew the truth.

"B-But h-how d-did you--w-who, ehm, w-who told you?" She whispered, her eyes spilling over with tears. He smiling softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He kissed where they fell on her freckled cheeks. She smiled for the first time that week.

"We're having a baby," she whispered.

"We're having a baby..." he replied, holding her close. "We're having a baby!" Will exclaimed as loud as he could. He picked up Emma and spun her around like he had done when they had danced in the bridal shop. "We're having a baby!" He swung his family round and round in the air, finally pulling Emma down and close for a kiss. They could hear the Glee kids applauding from the doorway. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reading and reviews!! Especially reviews... turns out silly me forgot the disclaimer, so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if it did, Terri would be already exiled to the Australian outback and Will and Emma could live their happy lives together... haha**

**Enjoy!!**

It had been four nights since Will had found out. He'd been staying at Emma's house. He knew she was scared, he knwe this well because he woke up to her soft sobs every single night. He at first decided to just let her cry-- let her get it out. But the second night he held her hand tightly, and she never let go. The third night he wrapped his arm around her, and let her cry into his chest. But the fourth night, as he held her close like before, she didn't sleep at all. It was two a.m. There was school in the morning. "Will?" she asked softly, knowing he was awake. No one could sleep in a t shirt soaked in tears, could they? "Yes, Emma, baby?" he stroked her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. She was sobbing full on now, uncontrollably shaking. He pulled her in closer, holding her tight, his heart ripping into a million peices for her. He loved her so much. He hated to see her like this. He gripped her tighter, cuddling her closer than ever.

"I-I need to talk about this," she choked on her sobs.

"Anything," Will said, rubbing circles on her palm with his finger. "I love you so much you know."

"I-I know, b-but, I... I'm just so, so scared..."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Emma," he whispered. "Nothing. You're going to be great, Em, just great."

"N-No, no I won't be. I mean all of this throwing up, I-I know I can get through that but a-actually having the b-baby and having to g-go see the doctor and..."

"I'll be there the whole time. Holding your hand. Forever, Em, you know that. It's all gonna be okay."

"... I know. And none of that scares me as much as being a mom does. I-I mean, I want this. I so do, it's just I'm terrified that I'm going to be scared of my own baby. You're one in a million Will, you love me for me, I-I think--"

"I _know._ And so do you, baby," he interupted, his voice soft and sweet and loving.

She smiled slightly. "--but what if s-she turns out like m-me. Crazy and st-stuff. How do I know that she is going to find her own Will Schuester someday? T-That by me b-being her mom didn't ruin her whole life, leave her all, all al-alone?" Emma sobbed, genuinely fearing for her child, for herself.

Will cuddled Emma close, and kissed her big brown eye. He wiped the tears away. She sighed, so did he. "That will never, ever happen, Em."

"I love you. I could never do this without you."

"You'll never have to," Will whispered, holding Emma's hand as she fell asleep in his arms. He shut his eyes, knowing that he had everything he ever wanted in life right here in his arms. If he died tonight, he would die the luckiest man alive.

The next day

Emma sat at her desk, and pumped an icy squirt of Purrell on her palm. She rubbed it in, and checked her calender. Quinn had scheduled an appointment with her, and so had Rachel. Actually, the girls would be coming together. Emma smiled to herself, as she loved it when some of the Glee kids came to see her. She found it eastier to counsel them about thier issues, and she never once worried about germs and messes in their presence. _Twelve little Wills, _she thought to herself contentedly, thinking of how little Emma minded whenever Will touched her, her things, even kissed her. Kissed her. Emma loved remembering the first time he had kissed her, just as she was about to leave McKinely for good. The kiss had ignited something in her, gasoline over a bonfire. Her computer bleeped happily with an email. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw it was from Will. She absentmindley stroked her belly as she read his message to her.

_Em-_

_I heard this song on the radio in my office just now, and thought of you. It's just all the things I wanted to say to you last night and every night for the rest of my life. I love you, (and our little guy or gal!)_

_Love you, Will_

Emma clicked the link on the bottom of the page. Lost, by Michael Buble, hummed into her ears. Her eyes welled up at the chorus; it was just what she needed to hear. Will loved her, always. She wished Will was the one singing it, but Emma realized that he'd probably found it just minutes ago, and it was perfectly normal to not burst into song in the workplace. He would sing it later...

_If I'd only knew that the days were slipping past,_

_that the good things never last,_

_that you were crying._

She should have told him sooner. She knew that all those sleepness nights, the ralphing, the sobs would have been so much easier if she'd gone through it with Will. A part of her felt stupid, but she heard the next few lines and that quickly changed. Wiping her computer screen with a handi-wipe, Emma Pillsbury's eyes welled up.

_Cause you are not alone,_

_I'm always there with you,_

_and we'll get lost together,_

_till the light comes pouring through._

Together. Emma's teary eyes framed her new smile perfectly. A knock at her door, made the ginger spin around in her swivel chair, suddenly completely and utterly embarrassed. No one should see her like this. And then she saw him, saw them. Will Schuester, her guardian angel, with the Glee kids humming behind him. The door opened, and he opened his mouth to sing to her, to finish what he had started.

_When you feel like you're done,_

_hmm,_

_andd the darkness has won, babe your not lost..._

He took her fragile hands into his own warm ones. Both pairs of warm eyes were threatening to spill over salty tears. But what happened next was what really made Emma gasp.

_When your world comes crashing down,_

_and you can't bare the thought,_

_I said babe you're not... lost._

Will kissed Emma gently on the lips, and Quinn and Tina sniffled back tears. As smooth and charming as ever, Will slipped a sliver band with a beautiful, glittering diamond onto Emma's fourth finger on her left hand. "Emma honey?" he whispered as she let the tears finally spill over, blending with his, "Emma Pillsbury? I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?" Her heart stopped-- she'd waited for this moment for years. And as she pictured the infinate future that she, Will, and their beautiful baby would share, she whispered, "Yes," and grinned her Emma grin. He had never seen her brown doe eyes as wide, as full of life, as they were in that second.

**Thanks!! Aww!! That was cute... drama in the next chapter, promise!! REVIEW por favor!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thank you oodles and oodles for all of the reviews and hits. Please review, it inspires me to write better more awesome things… (yes, that is possibly blackmail…? JK) There was a little fluff in the last few chapters, but hopefully not too fluffy, like my neighbors obnoxious dog (coincidentally named Fluffy…). But prepare yourselves for a big surprise in this chapter! And of course, more Wemma love!**

**33**

**Bon appetite!**

CHAPTER 4

Emma was ecstatic. Really, she was. Yes, she was terrified too, but being with Will was helping better than she could ever imagine. He had grown to hate his apartment more and more and more, so finally Emma had just suggested he move in with her. This had been two weeks ago, and now they were living together like a real live couple, more in love than ever.

"Em?" Will called from the living room as Emma ran the dinner dishes under lukewarm water for the third time. She never let him help her with the dishes, much to his chagrin, and so he usually just sat in the living room or at the table, stealing longing glances at the beautiful, beautiful person—people, actually—washing away the traces of his dinner.

"Yes, Will?" she called back as she strode into the room. Her heart _still _beat faster in her chest whenever he walked by, flashing her a lopsided smile. She bit her lip happily as he came closer, leaning into kiss her. She leaned to, unable to wait for the moment that they would meet in the middle, taking her into instant bliss. But this time, just as their lips were about to meet, Will pulled away quickly, smirking.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, backing up, his eyes sparkling micheaviously.

"Hey!" she cried, laughing, "That's not fair!" she giggled as he came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. When she looked over her right shoulder, he dodged his head to her left, grinning when she realized the game. Finally, he kissed her, then picked her up gingerly off her feet.

"Will!" she giggled like a child as he plopped her gently on the living room sofa, then plopped down next to her, a boyish smile plastered across his smooth cheeks. "Let's watch a movie," he said, walking over to her pristine white TV cabinet and pulling out, _My Fair Lady. _

"Oh, I love this one," Emma sighed as Will popped it into her DVD player and snuggled next to her on the couch. He pulled her on top of him as the movie played on, and as Eliza's words were finally understandable, he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. She had almost nodded off to sleep, too, when he whispered, "I love you, Emma Pillsbury," into her hair.

Even when her eyelids drooped heavy, Emma relished in Will's sincere tone. "I love you, too." They let their eyes close just for a few minutes… Emma felt her whole body relax, her muscles ease and her head lay gently on Will's shoulder. His right hand rested gently on her stomach, and she could almost see the love and warmth and family radiating off of it. He loved that baby, too, that much was clear.

The couple was awakened by the first few chords of an all-too-familiar song. Emma sat up, more abruptly then she expected, as her favorite notes filled her ears. "Will," she whispered, gingerly shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmphph…?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Listen…" her grin was wide, and his followed shortly after. He would never forget this song, the first time he had really had Emma all to himself. I was so painfully obvious, he thought, that Emma was the one back at the bridal shop last year. She was there, dancing with him, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Everyone at the shop had seen it too, staring at them with genuine smiles, and "aww"ing at them as they twirled and spinned. The memory was so vivid, especially the end. He had wanted to kiss her so badly. All he needed to do was lean over a few inches and there… but he couldn't. Even though it would have been so right, it would have left two others devastated. And him. And Emma. He regretted not kissing her then, and he wouldn't lose that chance ever again. Will stood up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, as I Could Have Danced All Night wafted into two pairs of ears. Emma blushed red and took Will's outstretched hand.

"Of course," she kissed him on the cheek. He twirled her around, extra careful because after all, there was a third party involved. He smiled at the thought of a baby with Emma as he began to sing. Emma quickly joined,

_I'll never know,_

_What made it so,_

_Exciting._

_But all at once,_

_My heart took flight,_

_I only know,_

_When he,_

_Began to dance,_

_With me…_

_I could have_

_Danced,_

_Danced,_

_Danced, _Will lifted Emma up again, like he'd done so long ago, making her red curls fan around her face as she laughed.

_All night._ Will kissed Emma then as he carefully dipped her backwards. She looked happy, yet a little puzzled, but he quickly added, "Just doing what I should have done a long time ago," and smiled, his heart swelling with love.

The next day

"Will, I can't do it."

"Emma, you definitely can, come on, now, honey…"

"I-I, I thought y-you said this w-wasn't going to be scary."

"It isn't scary, I'll be ri—"

"Wait, Will, you just passed Dr. Wu's office! Turn around," Emma protested, suddenly confused. Dr. Wu was the best baby doctor in town, right?

"We're not going to Wu's office. We're going to Dr. Chang's, Em, don't worry, it'll, it'll be fine," Will answered, trying to keep a calm exterior.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I've got a bone to pick with Dr. Wu, and I doubt I could go in that place without getting too angry. I-I lost all my respect for that man last year, Em, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Emma said quietly, she should stop asking questions. If Wu was part of Her plan, than Emma should just stop asking questions. She knew that talking about… that hurt Will a lot. And that suddenly made a ping of jealousy rise through her. Classic Emma to so plainly wear her heart on her sleeve, then try to hide it as best she could. Her huge brown eyes glossed over with tears. She was so afraid of going to the doctor's office, and Will certainly wasn't being helpful. For once she wished that she could erase Terri, the "baby", and his previous marriage.

No, she thought, that's what makes Will _my _Will. Just as she thought this, a tear slipped down her cheek. She was scared. Couldn't he see that? She never thought she'd be saying this, but Emma Pillsbury just wanted to someone to hold her tight and never let go. Namely Will, her Will, of course. Not the Will who was too scarred and upset over the past that he couldn't see when his fiancée really needed him…

Emma felt a warm hand gently take hers. Squeeze. Rain spattered lightly on the car roof, and Emma looked over to see Will. She blushed, for once embarrassed at her tears.

"Hey," Will whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He let go of her hand, and Emma's eyes grew wider, wanting him to still hold on. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "You can do this, Em."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so, baby."

With that, Will kissed her on the mouth as the salty film over her eyes began to dissolve away. What was she thinking? Will loved her. He got up out of the car, pulling a navy blue umbrella out with him, and opened Emma's car door. He pulled her close as soon as she was standing and shut the door for her. She swooned as he kissed her forehead a second time. "I love you, Em, really. I'm so—"

"Don't be," Emma kissed Will, surprised at herself for initiating physical contact. Even as an engaged couple, Will was usually the leader of that bandwagon. She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled upwards, lifting Emma over a series of puddles as her feet hung just a few centimeters over the ground. She could do this, she really could.

Dr. Chang spread the cold blue jelly onto Emma's stomach and she cringed. That would warrant a few showers, she thought, wishing for Purrell. Will passed her a bottle of the ooze, her hero. He smiled, loving that he could read her mind. Dr. Chang looked a bit puzzled, still not fully grasping Emma's problems, despite being warned of them by his secretary Dianne. Emma latched onto Will's hand as soon as she was done sanitizing. He had his arm around her as Dr. Chang clicked on the monitor.

Chang looked a little puzzled, then looked closer at the monitor, then Emma's stomach. He ran the plastic handle over the goo, finally getting a heartbeat. Then, another puzzled look. Emma suddenly seemed worried, terrified almost, of what was happening. Why was Chang looking so confused? Emma gazed up, petrified, at her fiancée, who squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine, honey," he consoled.

"Excuse me," Will said, "but you seem concerned…"

"Is there something wrong with the baby??" Emma's eyes glazed over with tears for the second time that day. Well, third if you count her ralphing session earlier this morning. That was one thing about pregnancy that Emma could not get accustomed to, no matter how many days passed.

"No," Dr. Chang said after a long pause. "Well, nothing, _wrong…_ but there is something you should know," he said, his expression undecipherable.

"What? Is our baby okay?"

"S."

"I'm sorry—what?" Emma asked, not understanding. But the two wiggling dots on the monitor were giving Will a clue. It couldn't be…

"S," Dr. Chang said again. "Bab_IES._ You're having twins."

**I'm going to be a meanie and leave you all at a cliffhanger there ;) !! Twins, can you believe it? I've had that one planned for a long time, and I already do know their names and genders, but you can tell me what you would prefer, as I'm always open to any ideas and suggestions. And hey you, yeah that's you I'm talking to, right there, just scroll down a teeny little bit and hit that "review" button. You know you want to… :P !! peace, love, and jelly doughnuts, SweetDisposition34**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reading and reviewing… 33 tons of love to those who are really following the story! So, Schuester twins, ay? Well I'm just going to see how this plays out, with the definite influence of my iPod on shuffle. Let's take a looksie as to what I might possibly come up with… **

**Enjoy!**

Will lay awake in bed, he knew Emma wasn't asleep, but they were both thinking, and he knew she needed time to just _be_. And so did he. All Will could think of was two, two, and everything two. Two cribs, two sets of clothes, two college educations, two tuitions, two, two, two. Twins. Will couldn't believe it. They didn't know the gender—sorry, genders—but he knew he wouldn't mind either way. He could see two little boys playing catch and laughing and getting married and smiling lopsided smiles like his. And he could easily picture two little girls, giggling and singing and dancing, with fiery red curls like Emma's. Or one of each, he thought pleasantly.

Twins. It was growing on him.

Two hugs, two goodnight kisses, two smiles, two hands to hold.

Emma lay awake, knowing by Will's sighing that he was awake as well. But talking… No. Emma didn't want to talk. She needed to think. Emma was screaming at herself, _How could, you, Emma? How could you be so awful? So selfish? You're a horrible person, really, you just need to accept this. It's your fault and you can't change what's happening—well, I mean, y-you can b-but you never actually _would,_ I mean that would just be crazy, a girl like you would n-never—_Emma sighed, too. She even rambled in her thoughts. She hadn't been thinking clearly ever since the word "twins" had escaped Dr. Chang's mouth earlier that afternoon. Fear, stress, and worry were slowly occupying ever fiber of her being, again, and Emma trembled, feeling weak in the knees despite the fact that she was laying down. Twins. One baby would be hard enough, but twins. Why her? She could never handle this. Ever. Emma Pillsbury was many things, but one of them that she was not was overly confident. And Emma lacked even more self esteem than usual. She might as well have been in WMHS bathroom all over again, staring at that ominous plus sign.

Ominous? Who had she become, scared out of her pencil skirts by her own child—children? This was not Emma Pillsbury. Well, maybe it was. But it was certainly not Emma _Schuester._ There. Emma knew she would never be comfortable. She knew that she had not planned for this, for twins, but she knew that she had to be okay with it. There wasn't another choice, at least not for them, anyway. So as Emma heard the crickets chirping into the early morning hours, she knew everything would be okay.

Someone on the other side of the bed squeezed her hand. It was all the proof she needed.

Two hugs, two goodnight kisses, two smiles, two hands to hold.

_Always. _

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought I should at least give a little insight into Will and Emma's thoughts on Double Trouble: twin alert! LOL. Review, por favor!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and critism!! Seriously, kudos to those nice ones who are always review and reading loyally, this chapter goes out to all of y'all cuties! :P Okay, some more of the other Gleeks in this chapter... enjoy!**

Late.

Again.

Wow.

Seriously?

Four minutes, five, six whole minutes late to Glee practice.

Again.

Come on Mr. Schue, Rachel mentally chastised her teacher, who had recently been making it a habit to come late to Glee practice. With more competitions drawing closer and closer, this little habit did not go unnoticed by the admittedly most devoted member of the Glee club.

Ever since he proposed, Glee had taken second fiddle. And she totally understood that. She would never put Glee before Greg and Mitchell, her dads, or even her cat Freckles. Never. Family totally came first—but couldn't Mr. Schue find it in himself to be punctual to just a few practices....

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late--"

"Again."

"No, it's cool Mr. Schue I totally get it," Finn said. Puck shot him a look, and Rachel's calm demeanor fell into a sadder one. Ever since Quinn had dumped Puck a few months ago for Finn, things had been overly tense between the used-to-be-best-friends and the almost-there-couple. And when Quinn had reluctantly but necessarily given up her baby to Terri Schuester, Finn had promised her that they were still a family, and family came first. He was more than understanding of his frazzled teacher and father figure as he rushed into the practice only a few minutes late, only to be scolded by Rachel.

"Thanks guys, for understanding, it's just things have been so busy with Em—Ms. P, and the babies and stuff," Mr. Schue said, and Kurt choked on the grape he was eating.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Kurt said quickly swallowing and adjusting his fedora, "but did you just say babies? As in, plural?"

Their teacher, smiled, a tinkling laugh escaping him. His eyes turned more thoughtful, more sincere. "Yeah, yeah I guess I did. I thought I already told you guys, but I guess I've just been so busy getting--"

"Told us what?" Artie piped up, Tina and Brittany leaning in closer to get the gossip. "You haven't told us anything."

"Well," Mr. Schue said, his smile radiant, "Emma and me are having twins."

The whole club whooped and hollered, grinning and congratulating their teacher and role model. Brittany sat in her chair, looking confused. "I thought you were marrying Ms. P, who's Emma?" she asked, and everyone giggled as Santana began explaining that Emma and Ms. P were, in short, the same person.

"Oh."

"Okay," Mr. Schue said after too many wasted minutes of tossing around matching baby names. He chuckled, thinking of how ridiculous it would be to name your twins something like _Selena and Serena _or _Will and Bill_. No, rhyming names would never due. "Lets try out some new songs today, one for the boys and one for the girls," he began passing out sheet music.

"OMG I LOVE this song!" Santana gushed, "My mom had me obsessed with it since I was like six!" Mr. Schue smiled, too.

"Good, since there's going to be limited background singers in this once. Everyone is getting a chance to show their stuff. All the girls smiled, loving his choice. Especially Quinn, who sort of needed a pick-me-up like this. She'd been especially cold and somber since she gave up Drizzle, and her teacher could see why. Maybe a feel good song about erasing your worries like Put Your Records On would cheer up one of his favorite students.

_Girl put your records on,_

_Tell me your favorite song,_

_Just go ahead put your hair down!_

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead put your hair down!_

_Maybe,_

_Sometimes,_

_We feel afraid but it's alright,_

_The more we stay the same,_

_The more they seem the same,_

_Isn't it strange?_

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere,_

_Somehow. _

The teen grinned as Mercedes hit some insane notes, letting the rest of the girls sing the chorus around her in a canon. Quinn piped up for the chorus, her mood obviously lifted as her best friend, Rachel, and Mercedes took each of her hands and squeezed them. Brittany and Santana wrapped their arms around her, and Mr. Schue could see things getting better for everyone already.

Finn offered a small smile of thanks to his mentor. Mr. Schue had been there for him, and just a few days ago Finn had gone to him for advice.

"_Mr. Schue?" Finn had asked, near tears. "Ever since Quinn gave Drizzle--I mean, the baby away to Mrs—umm, to... to--" Finn didn't know what to call her. Terri would seem disrespectful, but Mrs. Schuester wasn't her name anymore._

"_Williams," his teacher offered. "Ms. Williams," and Finn could see his mouth turn up ever so slightly, betraying the sadness of his eyes. Finn still felt bad about the divorce, he knew enough to know that it was messy. _Ms. P's office was made of glass, she should really do her sessions in someplace more private if teachers go in there to, like, cry and stuff,_ Finn remembered thinking to himself smugly._

"_Thanks. Well, Quinn thinks she's some awful person now, and I feel sort of bad because I can't go anything, I can't say how I wish she kept the baby, because that would make it worse—It wasn't even my baby to want around or anything. But... I thought maybe you could help me? Make her feel better? I mean, I know it sounds sort of awkward but I know that you and Ms. P are like, umm, together I guess and she talks to people a-a lot so, so..." Finn was rambling, unsure of what to say. Everything just sounded wrong coming out of his mouth. He shouldn't have come to Mr. Schue about Quinn, especially not about the baby, the very baby they had both missed out on._

"_I'll see what I can do, Finn, thanks."_

"_Thanks? Why...? Mr. Schue, you shouldn't have to th--"_

"_For trusting me, Finn. I know that it's bad, and hard for you to see her hurting over this baby she lost, who wasn't yours. I, I know that it hurts to not be her father, I know what you're going through is hard, too. Trust me, I know, Finn she was just as close to being mine as she was to being yours. I get it... So to not get to be her mother, well, that must be harder. Really, I'll see what I can do. Thanks, man, seriously." Mr. Schue clapped Finn lightly on the back, he really loved this kid. Finn didn't have a dad like the other guys did, and Mr. Schue wanted to be a dad. Their silent arrangement of father-son-ness was working out better than either had planned. And they had grown even closer after Sectionals._

X

Will passed out the boy's sheet music, proud that he had picked such a good song for the girls. They had preformed it so well, he could say he was in awe of them. They always came through for him, for themselves. Will was proud, very proud.

Puck groaned audibly when Will passed him the sheet music, probably thinking it was girly or something.

"What?" Rachel asked, scooting closer to Puck, probably out of desperation. Will feared, really, that Puck would scoot away from her, and was relieved when he didn't react at all. Stealing a peek at the sheet music, Rachel gushed, "Oh, I love Train! And this song!"

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_with drops of Jupiter in her hair,_

_she acts like summer and walks like rain,_

_reminds me that there's time to change,_

_and since her return of her stay on the moon,_

_she listens like Spring and she talks like June,_

_hey._

Finn smiled as he sang the beginning, looking longingly at Quinn. Will couldn't help to think of his own leading lady himself, and he never needed a trip to the moon to tell him so. She acts like summer and walks like rain. She was gorgeous... She listens like Spring and talks like June... whenever had a problem, Emma was there, and selflessly giving him advice, even about his previous marriage. No matter how much it had hurt, she'd been there. And as he was thinking about her, he'd missed half the song....

_So tell me,_

_did the wind sweep you off your feet,_

_did you finally get a chance,_

_to dance along the Lauder-day?_

_Head back to the Milkway,_

_and tell me,_

_did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milkyway to see the lights are faded,_

_and heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me,_

_to fall for a shooting star,_

_one without a permanent scar,_

_and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Those last few lines rang in Will's ears. He was the one with a permanent scar—that being Terri, being the baby, being his whole entire life before Emma had come into it. And he was still surprised that Emma had found someone else, someone better, someone that truly deserved her. She was his everything, yes, and he couldn't live without her. And he was overjoyed, and always would be, that he was hers.

The song finished, and Will smiled. "Wow, guys, you all really impressed me today--"

"And me," Emma said, smiling as she walked through the door. "I was watching from the doorway, didn't want to interrupt you guys but... wow. That, that was really, really good." She smiled. Will smiled, and pulled her down to sit next to him on the piano bench. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. He could see her turn ten shades of red as the boys whooped, "Yeah Schuester! Get sommmme!" Will laughed and dismissed the club from their practice proudly.

As soon as the last kid cleared out, that being Rachel as always, Emma turned to Will. "No," she said as he turned around after shutting the door. "And yes."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

"I said," Emma smiled. "No to the first question, yes to the second."

Will still looked puzzled, and Emma patted the seat beside her.

"I-I was listening to the song the boys were singing. Y-you, you seemed like you were thinking about something, especially towards the end. A-and so was I, actually. The questions, in the, the song..."

She was so adorable when she stuttered. "Questions?" he asked, "What questions, honey?" She took the sheet music from the top of what Sue would call a shiny black thing, and pointed to the last few phrases.

"No," Emma whispered. "And yes. W-when I first f-found out about them. I was alone, and thinking, and finding m-myself, more than I ever have before. I-I thought I knew who I was, but I didn't," she confessed. "I-I was stronger, than, than that girl. I knew it, I knew I had to be. And I knew I would never find anyone else I loved as much as you, even, even if that person had a past... l-like, like you."

_One without a permanent scar... _

"So, no," Emma said, continuing. "No, I knew then I w-would never find someone else, w-without a--"

Will cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, closing the gap between them. She smiled through the kiss, gasped in surprise at his action. Emma's heart still went wild every time they touched, every time he kissed her, and a swarm of butterflies still erupted inside.

She broke away. "And, and yes," she whispered. "W-when I was finding that girl, that stronger one, the girl I knew I had to be, be when _they_ came along," Emma glanced down to her belly. "I-I missed you. While I was looking. And, and I thought I might as well tell you, in case you w-were, in case you were wondering." Her eyes seemed more playful now, but less serious. And they were wider. Could they get any bigger? And more beautiful? Will could never stop thinking about Emma's glowing chocolate orbs for her eyes, every time he saw them, saw her, he fell in love all over again.

He kissed her. "Yeah, Em," he said, their mouths practically touching. "Thanks. I was wondering."

He could feel her grinning.

**A happy ending could do everyone some good, now can't it, along with a side of Rachel Berry, haha. :P Review, review, review please!! And if you don't know either of those songs, which I really hope you do since their both relatively popular, especially Drops Of Jupiter, check them out on youtube, it's worth it! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it's going to be a dramatic chapter... Enjoy!**

As the weeks passed, and Emma needed increasingly more help to zip up her pencil skirts or make the buttons come together on her blouses in the morning, they decided it was time for shopping. Baby shopping, maternity clothes shopping, all sorts of shopping that revolved around the growing lump on Emma's belly.

"Will, you know I hate the mall," Emma protested, finger-combing her red curls.

"Oh, come on, Em. It's just a--"

"It's scary. And sweaty. And... it's not really my scene," Emma said quietly. She usually relied on online shopping or the small boutiques in downtown Lima, but there wasn't a maternity store there, and she realized that she couldn't just estimate when it came to pregnant-lady clothes. Everyone was different—they weren't set, secure sizes on websites.

"Please, Em?" Will smirked, "for me?" Emma knew he was kidding, but he still made her heart melt. She needed new clothes anyway, and she hated wearing the same few skirts every day, the only ones that still fit. As much as she hated to admit it, Emma's stomach was growing right along with the two darlings inside it.

"Okay," she said softly, and smiled. She could do this. It was just a mall, after all. She smiled and kissed Will softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her up so she was on her very tip toes. He kissed her again, not bending down this time. It was short and sweet, but the most loving of kisses.

X

"Sorry guys," Will said, "I don't think I can make it to Glee rehearsal tomorrow. But you guys are responsible... well most of you are, anyway," he chuckled, "so you guys can practice the steps here on your own. It'll be fine, just one practice without me, you guys can handle it." He smiled as Rachel, as predicted, opened her mouth in protest.

"But Mr. Schue with the comp--"

"Rachel. It's fine, really. You can just practice the numbers that we already know we're going to do, and go over the choreography, I want you all to have the steps for Need You Now down pat," Will smiled, snapping his fingers as he walked over to the piano to pick up his messenger bag, gesturing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, curious.

"Well, Emma needs some new maternity clothes, so we're going to go to the mall before her SAT Prep class, and maybe even pick out some things for Frick and Frack..." Will laughed at his own joke, calling the twins names like that made him feel even closer to those babies. He couldn't hide his grin, but Quinn piped up.

"You know Mr. Schue, I know where all the good stores are, and who has the cutest clothes and stuff for the cheapest, maybe I could come and help you guys?"

"Actually, Quinn, that would mean a lot to us. We're sort of, actually really, really new to this. And, we're not exactly frequents at the mall. That would be a huge help, thanks, really," Will said, meaning every word. Terri used to do almost all of his shopping for him, and Emma, like she had said before, viewed the mall as a breeding ground for germs and dirt.

"You're welcome, Mr. Schue. Anytime," the teen smiled, twisting a blonde strand around her index finger.

"So meet me in the parking lot after school tomorrow? You know which car's mine?"

Quinn nodded. "You can't miss it, Mr. Schue," she laughed. "The egg yolk on your 'Glee' license plate hasn't exactly washed off yet."

"Sue..."

X

The mall parking lot was packed, as always. "Oh, gosh," Emma breathed, and Will squeezed her hand as he pulled into the only vacant spot he could find.

"It's gonna be fun, Ms. P, come on!" Quinn urged, getting out of the back of Will's car. Will had already opened Emma's door for her, knowing her dislike for car door handles. _It's like anyone who's walked by left their mess right on that handle, Will, _Emma had once told her. He'd laughed to himself, he found her mysophobia incredibly endearing and adorable.

They began the short walk to the mall doors, Will and Emma walking a few feet apart as they made polite conversation with one of their favorite McKinley teens.

"You know," Quinn said finally, catching the longing glances of her teachers. "You're not in school anymore. You guys can, like, hold hands and stuff. I could care less—I think it's cute." Quinn smiled, raising her eyebrows and urging them on.

"Oh," Will said. "In that case..." he wrapped his arm around his fiancee, giving her a quick kiss.

Emma blushed and Quinn laughed. "Oh, chill, you're going to Mrs. Schue soon, after all." Emma beamed, loving how that sounded.

"Yeah. I guess I am." She took Will's hand, loving everything about him. She didn't care about anything except for him at that very second. He looked down at her, reciprocating her feelings for him with only his eyes. Emma felt weak in the knees—Gosh, he drove her crazy. If it was bad not having him, actually being his was a million times worse. And better. As they wandered store to store, picking out clothes and being led by Quinn to the best places, Emma wondered how that could be.

They were walking past the fountain when it happened. Will had his arm wrapped around Emma, she laid her curls on his shoulder, laughing at something witty Quinn had said. The trio looked perfect, like friends, good friends. It all felt... right. Everything was good right then, and none of them knew just how bad it was about to get.

Quinn saw them first.

The teen stopped dead in her tracks, frozen, her face paled. Her greenish blue eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over. And quickly, they did. Will noticed Quinn had stopped walking, and turned around to see her sobbing and standing dead still, a few paces behind them.

He and Emma rushed to her, "Quinn, honey, w-what is it?" Emma asked as Quinn buried herself in her shoulder. Emma rubbed her back, Will pleased at her maternal instinct and love, but still upset for Quinn. He hated seeing her like this.

"Quinn, what is it?" he asked, lying a hand on her trembling shoulder. The teen looked up and pointed, bursting into tears all over again.

Finally Quinn managed, "S-she's, she's j-just so, so... beautiful!" the girl sobbed, and Emma gasped at the sight she saw across the pavilion. Her brown eyes widened in a mixture of fear, discomfort, and unresolved anger.

Terri Williams stood across the way, holding a few shopping bags from Gymboree and Baby Gap, and in her arms was a beautiful sight. The baby had a mess of blonde curls, and tanned skin, like her dad. Emma could notice the child's warm, yet piercing green eyes from so far away. The kid was no doubt gorgeous, no doubt Quinn's, and no doubt content with her doting mother, who tapped her button nose and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh God," Will said, "It's okay, Quinn, we can go home now."

"N-no," the teen spluttered. "T-this is your special trip and, and I-I'm wrecking it. I-I wreck _everything_." Her face looked so pained, and there was a longing and love there that neither Will nor Emma had ever seen before. There was sadness, too, deep and buried. Quinn's whole body shook. She had always pictured her baby, and now she finally got to see her. It was like she was being ripped away from her all over again.

Terri had heard the sobs from across the pavilion, but had been too captivated in her messy daughter to even look up. Drizzle, (named by her birth mother, a final wish before giving her to Terri forever), was beginning to get cranky and badly needed a bottle. She made her away to the fountain, where she could sit down and feed her baby one of the bottles she'd made before leaving Kendra's house. Kendra and Phil needed a break from Drizzle, she was a handful for everyone.

She was halfway across the tiles before she saw them. Her. Him. No. This was not how it was supposed to be, Terri thought, staring at the sobbing teen girl. _She's just so beautiful... _That was all Terri heard through the cries. It didn't take a smart person to know she was talking about Drizzle, the baby she loved so much in her arms.

Suddenly, an anger filled Terri. It was like Will was leaving all over again. And it worsened, the pain deepened suddenly, when she saw Emma. Emma. No, no, no! She was ruining everything, per usual. It was so typical Emma to be comforting the teenager who had messed up her own life. It was Quinn's own fault. Let her cry about it. Everyone loses something at one time or another, Terri thought icily, just as Quinn moved away from Emma. She gasped. No, no, no! Terri's meticulous world shattered as she saw the bulge sticking obviously out of Emma's blouse. That bitch was pregnant.

Everything had come so easy to Emma! That doe-eyed little harlot had Will wrapped around her fingers like _that_. He fell for Emma so easily, so freely, after the messy divorce. She had his friendship. She had his love. And now she had something that Terri had wished and worked and cared and hoped and prayed and lied and ruined her whole life for. Emma had Will's baby, too. Emma had everything Terri ever wanted. And now, she was walking over to Terri, hand in hand with HER man and Quinn.

"Hi, Terri," Emma said quietly. She could admit it the the blonde intimidated her beyond belief.

"Hello, Quinn. Will." Terri said coldly, turning her attention to her whining eight month old. She had ignored Emma's name on purpose, and could almost feel the hatred seeping out of Will's eyes. "Emma," she added, still hoping for a miniscule and likely impossible chance with the only man she would ever love, ever.

Will breathed in, breathed out, slowly. He tried to relax. Terri had been calling him less and less frequently, but had not heard about the baby or engagement yet. He had only ever received Drizzle's birth announcement in the mail, and it was only to make him cave in for the divorce, to give her what she wanted, which was money. She had baited him with the picture of the infant, who looked just like two of his favorite students. Drizzle was gorgeous, but he had hidden the picture and had never told Quinn, Finn, or Puck. It would have pained them all too much.

"Listen, Terri," Emma said quieter than usual, "This is probably really uncomfortable, but Quinn just wanted t-to, to see her."

"Look away," Terri snapped, pulling the bottle out of her overpriced Coach purse. Quinn blushed, tears rising in her eyes all over again.

"Oh... she's more beautiful than I ever imagined," the teen choked, and Will wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him, needed support. She hadn't even talked to her own father in over a year, and knew she never would. But as dads could go, she thought Mr. Schue was a pretty good fit.

"I know. She is cute... isn't she?" Terri asked, her blue-gray eyes empty, drained of emotion, and slightly teasing. How could she do this? Will thought, tease Quinn with her own baby? Everything about it was just so... wrong. One glance at the redhead next to him showed him the he had definitely made the right choice when it came to women. There was no competition with Emma, never would be, never had been.

Terri could see Will look at her, so lovingly. That belly. That sniveling, snotty teenager who was making Terri feel more guilty by the second. Seriously. The awkward silence settled over them, and Drizzle began to whimper. Terri glared at Emma, who looked so adoringly down at her daughter. She seriously needed to back off. "I'd cry too if I had to look at you all day," Terri hissed, getting up to leave.

Emma blushed, hurt deeply. Seriously, Terri? In front of Quinn? "It's your own fault, Quinn, you know that," Terri added, in the whispering, mockingly sincere voice. Quinn's eyes widened, welling up.

"That's enough Terri," Will breathed, glaring at the woman he had once loved. He realized that despite the fact that Drizzle was so cute, and that he had almost had her for his own, Will realized he liked his life a lot better the way it was now.

Terri picked up her bag and pivoted on her knock off shoe heel. "Bye."

"Wait!" Quinn called, putting her hand on Terri's shoulder. Tears spilled down her cheeks as soon as she saw the baby again, but she had to ask. She had to. "What's her name?" Quinn whispered, barely audible.

"Drizzle." And with that, Terri marched away, icy as ever. Drizzle looked back over her mothers shoulder, and the girl she saw smiled through her tears. Quinn waved. Drizzle knew her mommy liked it when she waved. It was cute. Drizzle waved back and the girl's face fell. Sobs echoed the pavilion as they walked away.

"I-I just hope," Quinn managed, holding Emma's hand while Will carried the shopping bags. "T-that she doesn't turn o-out..."

"As messed up as her mother?" Emma asked, letting her anger get the better of her. "Oh, Quinn, n-not you. T-that's not what I meant..." she trailed off when the younger girl lay her head on Emma's shoulder.

"I know," she whispered.

**I just saw Hello last night... poor Wemma... and eww Shelby Corcoran, the Vocal Adrenaline Coach, should just go home. Go home Shelby, go home, you spoon flicker. Haha... new insult after what Terri did. So please still follow the story even if it isn't actually happening on Glee! (yet...) There is always imagination!**

33


	8. Chapter 8

**Drama? Fluff? Hello!, you all are gonna have to keep reading and please reviewing!!* to find out what happens next :p**

Emma looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Will was in the shower, and he told her they were going on a date. "But Will... I-I don't really like eat—eating out..."

Will smirked, and Emma's knees grew weak. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, and she blinked. He looked so cute when his curls were going off in random directions like they had been at that second, and Emma hoped she felt weak like this forever, like she always did when he smirked with a boyish twinkle in his warm eyes.

"You'll like this one, Em, I promise," he grinned like a kid just handed a stick lolly pop and danced into the bathroom, turning on the hot shower water. Emma smiled. She decided to change her blouse and skirt, put on some new heels, and fix her makeup. She had, after all, just showered that morning. She could deal for just a few more hours. Plus, Will had said she needed to be ready in fifteen minutes before he hopped into the flow of warm water.

"'Kay," Emma smiled, and walked to her—their—closet. She couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her lips. She liked seeing his vests and cardigans hanging next to hers, his shoes lined up in a row beside hers. Their closet, their bedroom, their house, their future.

Emma pulled on a light coral colored shirt and skirt to match. She found a white button down cardigan with a solid white background and coral colored roses on it. Shiny black buttons gave her modest outfit a little edge, she thought, and she added a matching black sweater clip for good measure. Her black Mary Jane heels looked just right on her feet, and to tell the truth, Emma Pillsbury felt gorgeous.

The bathroom door creaked open, steam leaking into the bedroom. Will had only a towel wrapped hastily around his waist, and his abs, biceps, and triceps were clearly visible. His eyes were a little red from the shower water, and more enchanting than usual, however hard to believe _that _was. Emma giggled—it was plainly obvious that his abs had abs. Her cheeks flushed, and she could feel the heat rising onto her cheeks.

He, too, took note of how gorgeous Emma looked—those legs, that new sweater fitting perfectly around her swelling belly, those new heels. Will gasped quietly to himself, similar to the time he had seen her at the bridal store for the first time in the gorgeous wedding dress.

He could see her gasp too, a rosy hue suddenly commanding her cheeks. She looked like a teenage fan-girl, obsessed with that vampire guy or something. "What?" he asked, smirking at her.

"O-Oh, nothing, Will, i-it's j-just... y-you just, you just look r-really--"

"Hot?" he teased, stepping closer to the beautiful red headed woman before him.

"Yeah..." she whispered as his lips neared hers. She felt his breath on her mouth. "That."

X

The kissing had subsided a few minutes later, and Will was dressed handsomely in a blazer, darkwash jeans, a button down, and Converse. His hair was curled just right, as always, and his smile was glittering. He took her hand before they left the condo (no longer deemed as her condo, but theirs together for a while now) , not before Will kissed her belly, giving some love to each of the babies inside.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slightly worried as her finacee wrapped one of his silk ties around her eyes, blocking out her vision completely. "Places," he replied coolly, guiding her to the car.

Finally, after what seemed like many twists and turns, but was really just a bunch of laps around the parking lot, Will pulled his blue car to a stop in an empty space. Before Em could pull the blindfold off, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, making her squeal and place a hand on her belly. He smiled at this subconscious gesture, and pulled the tie from around her eyes.

He smiled.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"We're at McKinley."

"And?"

"We're at McKinley...?" Emma seemed confused. The high school where they both worked wasn't much of a cute place to go on dates, plus it was fairly early on in the evening, and Emma didn't want anyone spying in on their romantic adventures, and she could think of two people that definitely would if offered the chance.

"Don't worry," Will said, reading her expression like a news headline. "Ken and Sue both left hours ago, I double checked."

She softened her taught expression, and he climbed out of the car, whirled around to her side, and opened the passenger door as well. He helped her out of the beat up car, smiling widely and mischievously. A look of question crossed her face and she cocked her head to one side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and paraded her around the parking lot and into the nearest entrance.

The choir room was dark and empty, seemingly, to Emma. "W-Will?" she asked, searching in the darkness for his hand with her own, but coming up empty.

"W-Will? Will?!" panic overtook her and she felt weak. She hated surprises, she really did and--

"SURPRISE!!!" the choir room lights flicked on, showing the entire Glee club, jazz band, and even a few teachers. Buffet tables with platters of food were neatly positioned near the far side of the room, and balloons saying things like "CONGRATS!" on them filled every corner. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the milar storks, obviously picked out by Rachel. A banner commanded the room sporting the message "Here comes the bride!" and white flower petals covered the piano.

Will came over to her and gave her a huge hug and a cute, passionate kiss, and whispered, "I love you, Emma," and leading her over to the Glee club, who pulled her into a bear hug. She froze for a second, fearing germs, but finally wrapped her arms around the teens, a response no one-- not even Will –had been expecting. He couldn't hide his pride. Emma had come so far, with her life, her Mysophobia... everything. He loved her so much it hurt, and he never ever wanted to leave her side. Ever.

Emma let happy tears stream down her cheeks. She wasn't sure she had ever felt this loved, this happy, in someplace she belonged. "Ms. P," Rachel said, "well, you're having twins AND you're getting married, so we all pitched in and jumbled the two showers together, and we really want to say thanks for everything you've done for us, because you've done SO much and--"

The redhead's eyes grew wide with appreciation for all of these kids. She hugged Rachel before she started rambling. "Thank you, all so, so, much... I-I don't even know w-what to say! T-this means so, so much to me, guys, t-thank you!" Emma sniffled and Will hugged her.

"Em, baby, you think you can handle one more surprise?"

Emma's eyes widened with worry, but it passed in a second and she nodded. Will pulled her over to the closet in the corner of the room, and Emma looked up at him nervously, obviously confused. He wiped the door handle for Emma's approval. "Sweetie, open it," he told her, acting as if it was a present. She looked puzzled, but bravely placed her hand on the door's brass handle and twisted. The wooden door flew open, and Emma gasped, the tears coming again.

"Emmie!!!!!!!!"

"M-Mommy?" Emma whispered as she saw her flamboyant mother burst out of the lighted closet, her father close on her tail.

"We're so happy to see you, baby girl!" Her dad grinned, hesitant to hug his little baby. She never really was one for touching, he couldn't remember the last time he had touched his own child. It could very well have been over twenty years ago, but he had stopped counting after his daughter's fear really sunk in.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed, not caring if she embarrassed herself in front of her students. She lunged closer and wrapped both of her parents into a tight hug, kissing each on the cheek. "I missed you both so, so much!" She said, the waterworks beginning again. Both Pillsburys were shocked at their daughter actually touching them, and barely muster replies. Joy filled them so heavily it was like it was weighing them down.

"We missed you, Emmie, we really, really missed you..." her mother whispered, and they both knew it wasn't just in the last two years they had been talking about. Emma's father escorted her over to the buffet, talking and laughing. "These kids are so great, they called us and said they were having a shower for you, it was a surprise, of course, and Will was behind the whole thing..." the older man seemed amazed at the love in the small choir room. "I mean, these kids are so amazing, really impressive and polite... which one of you is Quinn Fabray?" he asked. "She's the one who called us up, she said she got the number from Will's cell phone, but she seemed so polite and we just wanted to say thanks to her."

"Right here," Quinn said, stepping forward. "Thanks so much for coming, it made the surprise a lot better," the blonde laughed. Emma could tell her lighthearted mood was partly forced-- Quinn had not really smiled since that day in the mall. Seeing her beautiful Drizzle being ripped away from her all over again had been too much on the youngster.

"Well you're absolutely welcome!" Mrs. Pillsbury exclaimed, "but how did you manage to get a hold of William's cell phone long enough to get our number?" the elder ginger laughed and her short curls shook.

"Well, Ms. P and Mr. Schue have really... helped me out in the past year or so. I-I don't really have p-parents anymore, well I do, but they sort of-- well, it's actually a really long story, but basically I was eating dinner at their house a few weeks ago and managed to snag Mr. Schue's phone away for a few minutes..." Quinn smirked, and the elder Pillsbury woman smiled. She was so proud of her daughter, but suddenly very concerned with the apparently disowned teenager. She remember Emma saying something about having a student stay with her and Will, but she never had time to elaborate, as someone had just walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Pillsbury was really beyond impressed. The care the teens had for their teachers, for her Emmie, and how loving and gentle Will was to her daughter. She remembered Emma had swooned for him for years, and now they were finally together. This gave the elder a closure, a sense of relief, like a breath she didn't know she was holding finally being let out.

The shower passed by, incredibly fun and upbeat, finished by a version of Uncle Kracker's "Smile" by the whole Glee Club. Will even joined in towards the end, and even Emma had been pulled into the singing crowd, opening up her own voice.

Finally, it was for everyone to go home. Slightly saddened that the experience was over, but happy to relax with her family and fiancee, Emma went into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone as soon as they got home.

"You did good, Will," Mrs. Pillsbury said, placing her hand on her soon-to-be-son-in-law's arm. "You really did. I-I haven't seen her this happy, since... well, since she was eight years old and on the way to a dairy farm for her birthday, that's when." The woman's brown eyes widened sadly, remembering how the present had actually ruined her daughter's life.

"It isn't your fault, you know," Will said endearingly. "There was no way for you to know that she would fall in, there was no way--"

"She didn't fall in, Will, we both know that. H-he pushed her in and I never forgave myself for letting that happen. But... but now she's going to be married to you, and have two beautiful babies with you, and... and I've never seen her happier. Since she's been with you everything's coming up roses and..." her voice trailed off. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much."

**Love and peace33 hope you liked it!! review!! please!! i'll pay you!! probably not!! no way!! but still review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the 3 and reviews, keep 'em coming!! p.s. Thanks mamaXunicorn, someone who is constantly reviewing and giving me feedback and confidence to keep writing!! and everyone else, too, don't think I forgot you!! This chapter takes place in two parts, the first part before the "X" Emma is going with Will to find out the gender of the twins, and after the "X" is when Emma and Will say "I do" **

**Enjoy! **

**33**

Emma really, really hated the doctors office. That had been delaying this appointment long enough, and Will was practically bursting at the seams. They had only been able to buy yellow this, green that, not knowing if they were having boys or girls or both. Truthfully, neither of them cared. They both just wanted two healthy babies.

"I'm scared, Will," Emma said as Will pulled into Chang's office. She let a single tear fall, and Will was quick to brush it away.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "I thought we agreed: no tears today. It's a happy day, honey. Come on. Y-you don't have to cry, Em, I'm right here for you always. That's what this means remember?" He fingered the shining band on Emma's fourth finger. "It means forever, starting now, starting next weekend, starting three years ago when I met you. Em, I said forever and I meant it. You can be scared... but you don't have to cry, okay?" He kissed her forehead gently.

She nodded, swallowing the rising lump in her throat to no avail. Suddenly, Emma was bawling. "Em? Honey? Why... why are you crying?"

"Oh, Will, I don't know... I-I mean, I'm, well I'm terrified of that doctor's office but you said you're g-going to be there the whole time and y-you promised... and I-I'm, well, Will I-I'm just some crazy l-lunatic... a-and I don't want t-to ruin e-everything that we have, I mean, aren't I supposed to be o-over all of this fright? I'm a-acting like I'm four and y-you're putting, you're putting up with me... forever, and I don't want to m-make you promise that... I, I have problems a lot bigger than me Will, a-a lot bigger--"

He silenced her with his lips. "Emma?" he asked, his voice caring as she rambled.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes batting open as she started rambling once more, something about how she didn't deserve someone like him.

"Shut up." It was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard. Will wasn't taking any of her crazy, and in a way, that meant he was taking all of it. "Emma Pillsbury, next Saturday, at twelve noon, you will be mine forever and there isn't anything you can do to make me change my mind. You, you three, are the one. The ones. The only," he kissed her eyelids, "ones for me."

She smiled. "I love you Will," she breathed, nuzzling into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He smelled like himself, Emma couldn't describe it, but it was the best scent she'd ever encountered-- that she was sure.

"I love you, too, Em," he whispered, pulling her out of the car. "Lets do this thing," he joked, pulling her towards Chang's office door. Emma couldn't stifle her giggles as they entered the office and Will squeezed her hand, tracing circles on the back of her hand with his warm thumb. Finally, after what seemed like hours in the germy white lobby, Dr. Chang's secretary, Dianne, called the couple back to the room with the monitor and the blue goo.

"Hello Schuesters," Dr. Chang said, not realizing they weren't married yet. It didn't matter though, Emma and Will both had ear-to-ear grins when he said this. Their twinkling eyes seemed to match as Chang said, "Now, your husband called ahead about some concerns that you have, and I'd like you to know the entire room has been sterilized, Mrs. Schuester." Emma smiled. She had the most loving husband— well, not yet, anyway, but she would soon.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up into Will's gleaming diamonds for eyes. He squeezed her hand,

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world."

Emma swooned in the chair, distracting her from the disgusting mush that was oozing its way onto her belly. "Ooh!" she squealed, "t-that's ehmm, that's really cold..." Will smirked. Her accent always got the better of her when she was upset or nervous or really, really happy. He knew she wasn't upset, but she was definitely the other two because whenever she said his name through the next few minutes it sounded like _Wheel _or _Whale, _and her _umm_ seemed to begin with the letter "E." He was so in love with her twang, her formation of each word, that he was startled when Dr. Chang finally asked, "Okay, so those are your two twins. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Y-yes, yes!" Emma faltered, and Will grinned in agreement, wrapping his arm around Emma and squeezing her hand in anxious, tentative excitement. They would be overjoyed either way. Dr. Chang pointed at one of the visible babies on the screen. They could all make out it's features, a cute profile that reminded Emma so much of Will's. A nose that was as small and dainty as Emma's, thought Will, looking at his fiancee, then the infant on the monitor. He couldn't really make out any eyes, but he was sure they would be huge, like saucers.

"This one," Dr. Chang pointed at the baby as both parents teared in awe of one of their children. "Is a baby girl."

"Oh!" Emma squealed with delight, she'd never been happier, ever. Will kissed her, and they both began crying happily. They were so happy-- a beautiful girl to love and raise and be happy with for the rest of their lives. She would sing and dance and Will could just imagine her saucer brown eyes and red ringlets.

"W-what about the other baby?" Emma asked as Chang gestured towards the other figure on the screen. This one wriggled happily too, and they could see them clutch their tiny hands in fists. It was like their twins were talking to each other in Emma's very belly! This baby quite obviously looked identical to the other, just as lovely.

"Well," Chang sighed, "Congratulations! Another girl," the doctor smiled as the proud parents burst into tears a second time, overjoyed.

"Will, no matter what happens," Emma began,

"I'm always going to love you. And our girls. I promise. And you'll always love me. This, this is our happy ending Emma, I swear," Will kissed her, shoving away the memory of Terri asking for the very same promise. His blood ran cold just thinking about her conniving memory, and he refocused his attention on Emma and his girls.

"Are they identical twins?" Will asked, curious.

"Yes, it seems that way, though we can't be positive until their born. But look for yourselves, you can hardly tell one from the other," Dr. Chang said, lining their profiles with his laser pen, and pointing out features like toes and noses that both parents could plainly see. "Can we get the DVD?" Emma asked, confident. Chang nodded, and removed the disk from the monitor, handing it over to Will. This was the happiest moment of their lives together, their very own happy ending.

X

Pink rose petals lined the church isle. Emma breathed in and out, in and out. She was so inexplicably nervous. "Calm down, sweetie, you look gorgeous," her mother said, touching Emma's arm. "You're ravishing, honey."

"Yeah," Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes agreed in unison. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany emerged from the dressing room, looking gorgeous in their coral colored bridesmaids dresses, much like the other three girls. They were the obvious bridesmaids choices, and they were going to make Emma's day perfect.

"Ms. P why aren't you wearing pink like us?" Brittany asked, and everyone giggled nervously while Santana turned to her best friend and attempted to explain the fact that brides, in fact, wear white.

"The lady in the suit says it's time to start," Finn said, covering his eyes so he couldn't see Emma. Emma laughed. "You can look Finn, you, know," she giggled, giddy with excitement.

"I thought it was bad luck..."

"That's just the groom, Finn," Emma laughed, and Finn opened his eyes. He had never seen his teacher look more beautiful. The dress was a simple strapless gown. It had a silk bandeau top with a coral colored ribbon wrapped around her, umpire style, and a matching carol rosette on it, tied slightly to the side. The rest of the dress fell in layers of a-line sheer satin, flowing around Emma's body. Her baby bump barely showed through, but she still looked like a goddess.

"Wow," Finn breathed. "Y-you, Ms. P, you look gorgeous..." his eyes sort of goggled, but Quinn elbowed him and he stopped staring. He had never seen his guidance counselor dress like that before, and wondered if Quinn would look that beautiful when they got married-- if they ever did, of course.

"Thank you, Finn," Emma blushed a deep red, and her bridal party escorted her to the double doors that would lead her to her one and only. The musical version of Somewhere Over The Rainbow echoed in Emma's ears. The girls and her mother strode confidently down the isle, and she arched on her toes trying to catch a glimpse of Will-- the beautiful man and person she was so close to having.

"Hey, no peeking," her father jokingly chastised, taking her arm. "I love you, Emmie."

She could barely muster a response, she was so elated, and the doors creaked open. All eyes were on her. "I love you too Daddy," she said, and her father kissed her cheek. This time, Emma didn't freeze up. She smiled warmly and looked straight ahead at the handsome figure before her. She melted. Will had a tear rolling down his cheek, and Finn, Puck, Artie, Kurt, and the rest of the Glee boys looked happy as well. Finn, Will's best man, shot Emma a "thumbs up" sign and a sideways smile, and she chuckled as she blushed and a happy tear rolled down her cheek. She never thought this moment would come.

When she reached the end of the isle, Will took her hand and helped her onto the altar. "I love you, so, so much, Emma Pillsbury. And you look so, so beautiful," his tears came too, and Emma began to cry happily all over again, for it was the last time anyone would ever call her by that name.

X

The ceremony whizzed by, and Emma cried again during Will's vows. "Emma, people might say you've got flaws but I do, too. And you're the most honest, impartial, and beautiful person I've ever met. I want all of you, every day, and I can't live without you. I need you, and our girls, by my side forever. Together, Em, I know we're going to work through problems and hardships, but none of it's ever going to matter because of how much I love you. When I put this ring on your finger, I told you that it meant that I love you forever, and that's a promise. I've loved you since I first saw you, wearing a bright yellow blouse with a huge bow at the top, and smile even brighter. You asked me once if I believed in love at first sight. I said I did, and I meant it. I meant that ever since I saw you that first time, and talked to you, and looked into your eyes I knew that I never wanted to see anyone else, or talk to anyone else, or look into another pair of eyes but yours. And then you gave me a peanut butter sandwich, which pretty much sealed the deal," he smiled and everyone laughed. "Emma, I love you, so, so much. We're going to be together forever, unstoppable, and our twin girls are going to be such a joy, I am so happy to be having them-- however unplanned they might have been –with you. And plus, I can assure everyone here that we're always going to be clean."

Everyone laughed. "You may kiss the bride."

Will leaned in and pressed his lips against Mrs. Emma Schuester's lips for the very first time. It felt perfect, secure, the most intimate and passionate thing either had ever felt. Will had never kissed anyone with that much love, or felt that kind of love, for anyone else before.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Schuester. Did I tell you yet how much I love you?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester. I think you might have mentioned that," Emma could not hide her grin.

With Rachel and the other Glee kids as the wedding band, the night flew by. It was by far the best day of either of their lives, and their wedding song and dance, one that they had both done before, left them feeling light headed with love and joy. It was just so exciting, and, in contrast to the lyrics, they both knew exactly why.

**Thanks for reading!! Those vows were sooo hard to write, but I'm glad I wrote them!! And I had a little help from Noah from the Notebook... haha. And as for their wedding song, I'm sure it will take you ALL NIGHT to guess. Haha, very, subtle hint there, LOL. Review!! 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews!! This chapter is full of pointless fluff, a crowd pleaser... haha :P enjoy!**

Will Schuester sighed, dropping his and Emma's suitcase in the small front hallway. He could feel beads of sweat beginning to cling to the skin on the back of his neck, and he mindlessly wiped the area with his shirtsleeve. He smiled. He liked the way the sun shone through the windows, the way the wooden floors seemed glossy and clean, the dust particles floating innocently in the air, silent angels fluttering to the ground.

It was bittersweet, as it always is when you get home after a long vacation. Will's skin was tanned and shiny, and his blue-green eyes were even more captivating than ever. This, he thought to himself, was home. And boy, was he happy to be sharing it with the red head who at that moment bustled through the door, her stomach protruding through her t-shirt, pillows and a bunch of sheets under her arms, a carry-on in her loose grip. She too was breaking a sweat, and Will laughed.

"Lemme help you with that, hon," he smiled, taking the pillows and carry-on from his wife. Wife. Before she could take two steps into the front hallway, Will had taken everything from her arms and set it down gently on the floor. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and guided her, backwards, back out the front door of their condo. "Oh no you don't," Will laughed as Emma shot him a look of confusion.

"I have to carry you over the threshold first," he explained hastily as he scooped her up, bridal style. Emma giggled, "Will! Put me down..." she trailed off happily as he walked her into their house, one they had been sharing for months now, but felt so new and so different now that they were married. She grinned, "Will, come on, put me down!" She kicked her legs like a happy baby, and he silenced her by kissing her.

"Oh, be quiet," he moaned into their kiss, making her smile even more. She had to admit, she sort of loved it when Will held her close to him like that, like she left all of her problems on the floor below her, and she was the only girl in the world. Nothing else mattered. His hands began to tangle her immaculate ponytail— he enjoyed seeing her hair up as much as he did down-- and she giggled again, letting her fingers twirl the slightly damp curls at the nape of Will's neck.

"I love you, Mrs. Schuester," he quietly, carrying her into the kitchen. "I really, really love you." At this, Emma teared up. She could not believe her name was Emma May Schuester, in the place of Pillsbury, she could not believe the man who had captured her heart from their first meeting was finally hers, she could not believe her belly was swollen with their two baby girls, or that they were making out like a bunch of teenagers in their kitchen in their house.

"Hey..." He whispered, noticing her salty tears squeezing out of her huge brown orbs and onto his cheeks, "Are you okay?" Genuine concern filled his voice, he wanted everything to be perfect for her, always.

"Yes, Will, m-more that okay... I, I-'m just so, so happy and I-I never, ever want this to end. It's, it's all perfect, e-everything is perfect..." she smiled sheepishly, and Will placed her gently on the counter. She nuzzled into his neck. "You're right, Em, this moment is so, so surreal. I... I don't want it to end either."

"It never has to, that's the good thing," Emma offered up a smile, blush rising to her cheeks for no reason. She loved him, so, so much. He would never know, no one, she thought, could love another like she loved Will.

Little did Emma know, her husband was thinking the exact same thing, at the exact same second. They grinned upon realizing this, "You'll never know, Em," he began,

"How much I love you. I don't think it's possible to love someone more than, more than I-I love you," Emma finished, stammering happily as her accent betrayed her with happiness. Suddenly, she jolted forward.

"Oh my gosh," she panted, her hand racing to her heart.

"Em? Em, honey, what it is? Are you alright?" Will asked taking her off the counter and into his arms again.

"Yes, Will-- Oh, Will come here you, y-you _have _to feel this!" she exclaimed, guiding his hand down to the spot slightly below her belly button.

"Wha-what?" he managed, confused by Emma's elate look. Her brown eyes were the widest he'd ever seen them, matching her huge grin.

"Just wait," she told him, looking down at his hand across her stomach. Suddenly, he felt it, too. "Oh my God, Emma!" he cried out joyously. Terri had never let him touch her stomach at all, she hadn't ever been pregnant. He'd always wanted to feel this happening. It had happened to Quinn during practice, and all of the kids had rushed over to feel baby Drizzle playing soccer inside the teen's belly. Will hadn't thought it appropriate to touch his student's belly, but he always felt jealous of Finn or Puck getting to feel the baby's little kicks.

Now he finally could.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing there, clutching Emma's belly, feeling and watching and gasping in awe as their duo took turns kicking the smooth surface of his wife's stomach.

His wife.

Wife.

God, no other word in this world had ever sounded so good to Will, ever.

**Thanks for reading!! Review, seriously, people!! You're going to find out some (gasp!!) names in the next chapter! Huzzah! And remember:**

**gimme an R**

**R**

**gimme an E**

**E**

**gimme a V**

**V**

**gimme an I**

**I**

**gimme an E**

**E**

**gimme a W**

**W**

**what does that spell??**

**REVIEW THIS AWESOME FIC PLEASE!! love n peace! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! Names, finally!! Hooray!! Hooray!! :P Bon appetite!**

Emma and Will sat on their sofa one Tuesday night after Glee. The local news was on TV, and Emma loved the local news. Not because she could see tragedies happen "from the safety of your own condo, Eminem" but because she liked to see what could possibly go on in a town as small and pointless as Lima.

Their HP laptop sat heated on her lap, a good burning feeling escaping from the device onto Emma's thighs from scouring the internet for hours in the hopes of two perfect baby names. She and Will had already thought it was cute how twin's names sometimes coordinated, like having the same first letter or ending sound.

"How about Jessie and Jayma?" she asked, not particularly liking either of those names, but just trying them on for size as she said them out loud.

"Jessie seems to popular, doesn't it Em?" Will asked, easily pulling his eyes away from the uneventful news and focusing them on the growing belly of his wife. She nodded in agreement. "I like Jayma though," he added earnestly. "But I don't know. It doesn't really... fit."

"Completely. I totally agree," she sighed looking back at the screen. She shot out a few more suggestions, like Hallie and Calleigh, or Leah and Mia, but nothing seemed to fit together perfectly, the two names that would complete the family.

Finally, Will flicked off the television. It was beginning to annoy him now. And he wanted to focus all of his attention on his girls. He pushed Emma's legs gently off his lap, instead pulled her hips closer so they nuzzled together with the computer resting on both of their legs. They scrolled through name after name, until Will said decidedly, "I like Madelyn. I always did like that name, for a girl, it sort of reminded me of that little singing girl in the house all covered with vines..."

"And left the house at half past nine? In two straight lines? That's Made_line_, Will," Emma laughed, scooching even closer and kissing him gently on the lips. He loved it when she did that. Even such a slight, gentle gesture seemed forward coming from a girl like Emma. She was so full of love and surprises, and he relished in learning something new about her each day.

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "But it still has that whole cute little idea in my head. Sort of reminds me of... you."

"Me?"

"No, my other wife," he joked, kissing her temple as she blushed red, "Of course you. Red hair that does that cute little flippy thing, and a good voice, and of course she has a bow on her hat, and you just have a bow on everything..." he trailed off as Emma laughed at Will's quick, adoring analysis of her.

"You know what, Will?"

"What?"

"I think I like the name Madelyn, too."

X

The night dragged on till well past eleven, the couple finding names and joking and laughing, but still one of their babies remained nameless. "How about Eunice?" Will asked, joking. This sent Emma into a fit of giggles. "Nah," she replied. "I think Gertrude seems more fitting..." Finally, after it had gotten way to late for a school night, Will suggested they go to sleep and mull over more names over breakfast. Emma had dozed off on his shoulder and was snoring quietly.

He shut off the laptop and placed it on the side table, vowing to move it to it's resting place in the cabinet first thing in the morning. He couldn't bear to wake Emma, who slept peacefully snuggled into him. He lifted her with ease despite the fact that she was six and some months pregnant, and placed her sideways in their bed. Thank goodness, he thought, they had brushed their teeth and gotten in their pj's before they cuddled on the sofa. Emma's purple nightgown made Will smile, for some unknown reason, he had always loved it best.

She curled up peacefully, and Will couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful creature before him, who was all his, forever. The two rings on her finger gleamed in the moonlight. Her red curls splayed across her pillow, her nightgown fanned around her body. Her eyes, even closed, seemed huge, and her lips in a silent, closed smile for a reason unbeknownst to anyone. He sighed, and kissed her lips. As he pulled her closer, his hand rested on the most gorgeous place of all. Her stomach had become more swollen with the lives of two more beautiful people, ones he could hardly wait to pull close and kiss just like he had just done to Emma.

X

Her eyes shot open, and she smiled. The perfect name, the perfect match, had just come to her, just like that. She knew Will would love it before she even said a word. The angry green letters of their alarm clock proved it was late, 3:27 AM, and Emma didn't even remember coming to bed. She was snuggled in Will's arms. He must have carried me here, she thought gratefully, which must be getting harder considering Madelyn and Mila are getting so much bigger...

Geez, she really had to run this by Will before she got too attached to the second twin's name. "Will?" she whispered, tugging on his shirt and kissing him awake gently.

"Phhmmphh?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I've got it."

"Got what? Huh?"

"The name, her name, Will, it's perfect."

"Really? What is it?" he asked eagerly, suddenly wide awake. He pulled Emma into his tight embrace.

"Well," she began, her accent growing thicker. "My mother's name is Amelia, but everyone calls her Mia, and she's really helped me out, and you, and us, in our lives-- apart or together. And you're mother's name is Ella, and she's so sweet, a-and she really means well even if she can be," she searched for the right word, "f-flamboyant, some-sometimes. A-and, well, I-I was thinking how pretty it would be i-if we combined the two, and it sounded so good, and it, it has such a meaning behind it, and... I really like the name Mila," she finished, and through the thick night, she could tell Will was smiling.

**(sorry to interrupt the moment with an author's note, but I just have to! I hate it when I read names in a book and say it a certain way for the whole book just to realize I was saying it wrong the whole time, so let me just clear this up. The name Emma likes is pronounced Meelah, with an "E" sound, like "bee" :P alright... continue reading haha)**

"Em?" Will asked, "That sounds perfect." He kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Will, love you," she rolled over so they were spooning.

"Goodnight, Emmie," he whispered softly. He rubbed her stomach. "Goodnight Maddie, goodnight Mila..."

**Review sweeties!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback... I'm loving it all :) So in this chapter, fast forward three whole months where Emma is nine months preggo... which means... well... **

**enjoy!**

The Saturday sunlight fell on her face as she slept. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful smile draped her lips, her curls were splayed across her pillow like a red halo. Will gasped at her beauty, her huge stomach, her whole entire person was just so beautiful. It was almost breathtaking. He reminded himself to never lose her. He almost had lost her once, and even that had been too much. Was there any point to anything without Emma? Seemingly, no.

She stirred away gently as he stroked her cheek with his index finger. Her skin was smooth under his touch, and he smiled. As soon as her brown eyes sleepily pulled themselves open, she grinned.

"Hi," she whispered through her smile. Will pulled her as close as possible, considering her huge stomach. She laughed.

"I can barely kiss you!" he joked, kissing her lips and her cheeks. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning Will," she offered, gently pulling the covers back. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty seven," Will answered, glancing at the clock. He knew Emma liked to be up at five forty five every morning, when their alarm clock blared. But he had shut it off quickly as soon as it woke him, knowing Emma needed her sleep that Wednesday morning. She hadn't even heard the alarm go off, and he knew she couldn't be too angry.

"Geez, Will!" she sat up abruptly, then winced and slowly slid back down to a lying down position.

"Em? Are you alright?" he asked, darting out of bed and over to her side, standing beside her and holding her hand as he eased his wife out of her resting place.

"Yeah," she said, obviously trying to hide pain. He could tell by her voice, he could read her like a book. "Fine. Just... hurts a little. They're really kicking this morning, is all," she added, explaining herself. It sounded, however, like she was trying to convince herself of this more than her husband.

"Alright Emmie," he said, hugging her close. "But if something hurts Emma, honey, you need to tell me because you are nine whole months pregnant Emma, and Friday you're going to be full term, so we should get you to a hospital if you feel like you're--"

"I'm not going into labor, Will, I think I would know," she snapped, pulling angrily away from him and stomping off into the bathroom. She had been a little snappish lately, always nervous and on edge about herself giving birth.


	13. Chapter 12 II

**Here is my explination for the last pitiful chapter: this was originally the second half of chapter 12, but it wasn't saved properly and therefore wasn't uploaded, considering my boobish lump of a laptop. But :) here it is, I finally found it after uploading all the recovered documents from my other computer on the family network! Huzzah! Enjoy and sorry for the inconvinience!**

It was, admittedly, her worst fear of all, and with every passing minute Will could see his Emma getting more and more apprehensive.

He decided a few minutes alone would do her some good. Everyone just needs to be alone sometimes, he reminded himself, though he was unable to be away from her for more that just a few minutes knowing that she was hurting inside. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door. Her whimper was what he took as a "yes" and creaked open the creamy white piece of wood to see his wife, his Emma, sitting on the toilet seat crying into her hands.

"Oh, Will..." she sobbed, cuddling into him as soon as he came close. "I'm so, so sorry... I-I've been such a total, a t-total jerk lately a-and I'm so, so scared and I... I don't think I can this," she finished, her words barely audible. She choked on her sobs as Will pulled her into him, pulled her close as she could be. She leaned into his shoulder and neck, the warm space between, and he ran his fingers through her red locks on the back of her head.

"Em, honey, you're doing so well. I could never expect anything more from you. You're... well, baby, you're perfect because of all of your flaws. What you hate most about yourself are the things I love the most, even your fears. And this is just one of those things. You're nervous, you're scared-- no one should ever make you apologize for that. I completely understand," he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"W-Will?" she stammered, her accent at it's thickest (making his name sound like "wheel").

"What is it, Emmie?"

"H-have I ever told y-you... how much I love you?" her tears were beginning to stop. She placed a hand on her belly. "W-without you, I don't think I could have the courage to do this-- any of it. B-but... now that I have you, I k-know-- I know that I can do it, everything. For our Maddie and Mila, I'll do it... and I'll do it for you."

He smiled as she did, kissed her gently, and escorted her into the bedroom. They both got dressed, Emma in her favorite maternity dress. It was a yellow, pink, and orange J Crew sundress with a light yellow cardigan over it. Her hair rested in her natural ringlets, her normally immaculate bangs were pinned back in a yellow clip in a side-part. Lemon yellow flats-- she'd given up on heels when her ankles started to swell up-- made her look even more ravishing. Will, intent on making her happy, put on her favorite sweater of his. It was periwinkle, obviously, and he laughed at the memory of her saying that they matched. He'd worn it as much as possible since then, hoping they would match again. That was last year... so long ago, he thought, and smiled at all of the wonderful things that had happened to him since.

X

Will and Emma walked arm and arm to Glee rehearsal that day in the choir room. She'd wanted to stay and watch their new number for Regionals. It was a few months away, but ever since they took Nationals last year, Vocal Adrenaline had been keeping up their game even more fiercely than ever before.

"Hey mom, 'sup dad," Puck commented as they entered the white room. Everyone laughed, and Emma smiled. The Glee kids were always calling them Mom and Dad, or Mom and Pop, or something like that. They were the Glee club's parents, after all. The two people who had supported Glee since the very beginning.

"Okay, guys lets run 'These Words' from the top. Quinn? Take it away. Boys, you should be watching the girls and making suggestions and criticism," Will instructed kindly.

"Awe, I love this song!" Emma gushed, laying her hands over her heart as she showed a genuine smile. These Words by Natasha Beningfield always reminded her of what she wanted to say, almost exactly, to her husband. She watched in awe as Rachel, Quinn, and the rest of the Glee girls blew her away with their voices.

When they were finally finished, she gushed, "Oh, that was wonderful guys! I am so proud of you all, you've come such a long way and--"

"Mrs. Schue, you know without you we would never have come this far," Artie said as he cut off his teacher. She grinned, they all knew she loved it when they called her Mrs. Schue. Her grin widened as the boys hopped up to the stage and began to sing I Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble.

She loved this song too. As Finn hit the last note and shot Quinn a loving glance, Emma could not hold her tongue. "You all are just blowing me away today!" She smiled, her eyes beginning to happily water. "It's just so inspirational what you kids can do with your voices."

"Well, we have two really good coaches," Rachel giggled, smiling adoringly at Will and Emma.

"Excuse me guys, but I have to go to the Men's room. Em, you'll be okay in here for just a few minutes?"

"Of course, honey," she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Will strode into the bathroom, did what he needed to do, and just stood in front of the mirror. He soaked in his image, what he had become, how much he had grown to love the new person he was with Emma. The new people he would become when Maddie and Mila were born. He couldn't wait. He smiled and took his time washing his hands, letting the warm water run over his fingers. He hummed leisurely to himself when he heard screams from the hallway.

"MR. SCHUESTER!!!!!!!" he heard Rachel's voice echoing as she jogged closer. It sounded like a million fists were pounding on the door.

"Mr. Schue come quick!"

"Mr. Schue hurry!"

"Open up, Mr. Schuester!"

"Mr. Schue!!!"

Everyone finally burst into the Men's room, girls included. Everyone except Quinn stood in front of him. Puck and Rachel grabbed his arms and Tina pushed Artie's wheelchair as fast as she could down the hallway. "Guys what is it??" he panted as they were about halfway back to the choir room.

"It's Mrs. Schue! Her water just broke!" Mercedes yelled, and Kurt made a disgusted face as he added, "That adorable sundress is _history_..."

**Hehe, cliffhanger. :P Review if you want to keep reading!! p.s. Don't worry, once the twins are born there's so much more to write about! It's not going to be finished any time soon, thankfully :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**The long awaited birth chapter hooray!! :) p.s. Did you see the Madonna episode?? All of Emma's lines had me cracking up on the floor, especially, "I plan on doing the nasty with you at 7:30 in your apartment. So... what do you think? Not like it matters." LOL Respond with comments about that and this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

As soon as this was said, Will pulled away from the Glee kids. He outran them all to the choir room, panting. The last time he had ran down the hallway like that... the thought made him grin as he rushed into the room. Emma was frozen, still standing, tears forming in her chestnut brown eyes. Quinn was beside her, "It's okay, Mrs. Schue, it's all going to be fine, Mr. Schue is here... Will is here," Quinn patted Emma's back. Emma turned around, wincing in pain.

"W-Will..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It, i-it hurts..." a tear fell down her cheek. Her contractions were coming closer and closer together all day long, and now she was weakened by the few minutes of solace between them. He cursed himself for leaving his keys in his office, on the other side of campus. He didn't have that kind of time. Emma let out a yelp as another contraction came, and Will scooped the lightweight easily up into his arms.

"Kurt, I need your keys. Now," he instructed the student.

"We're one step ahead of you, Mr. Schue, Puck is pulling the Escalade around as we speak," Kurt smiled proudly. "Lets go!"

They raced to the end of the hallway and out of the school, everyone wondering what would happen. Emma wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, she could feel herself sweating. Incredible pain spread through her, she was past terror. She was horrified, excited, and in too much pain to think straight. She whimpered as another contraction came on, spreading a stabbing pain through her lower stomach.

Puck hopped out of the driver's seat, and jogged around to meet the rest of Glee kids on the sidewalk. "I can't leave you all here by yourselves," Will panted as he buckled in his moaning wife. He felt so bad for her, they needed to get to a hospital NOW. If they'd gone in this morning, none of this would be happening.

"Everyone, in the car, now!" he instructed, and the kids piled in as he sped away.

X

A normal passerby would wonder about the singing kids in the maternity ward's waiting room, but Ella and Gerry Schuester, Will's parents, smiled when they saw the group. A brunette with a high-waistline plaid skirt piped up immediately, "Hello, you must be the Schuesters, I'm Rachel Berry the female lead in New Directions you must be here for the babies, right?" Her run-on sentences made Ella, slightly tipsy, laugh and Gerry squeezed his wife's hand.

"Yes, actually we are here for them, we're the grandparents, after all," Gerry explained. "But Will also said he didn't want twelve teenagers loose in hospital all night, after you made it clear that you planned on staying," he smiled. Will had seemed pleased to have them all there, supported he and Emma.

"Of course. They're sort of like our parents, to," a blonde added. "We couldn't just leave them here!"

"Plus, I'm their ride home," a shorter boy with impeccable hair and plaid suit laughed. Ella liked his shoes, a lot.

X

Will passed Emma ice chip after ice chip, and she was finally reading. The contractions were at four minutes apart, and she was finally fully dilated. "Okay," Dr. Chang encouraged his wife, "push on three!"

"One..."

Emma looked tearfully up at Will, but he could tell he was excited. A line of sweat framed her like a headband, a drip ran down her face. She didn't have time to be disgusted.

"Two..."

Emma grabbed his hand, he pulled his arm around her. He kissed her, "You can do this, baby," he whispered, "I love you." She nodded, answering without words just as Chang said,

"Three!"

A loud whimper came from Emma as she pushed with all of her effort, her body racking with shudders and pain. She tried to breathe in and out calmly, but this was no time for calm.

"I see a head!" a nurse yelled, "Come on Emma!"

It was times like these when Will was grateful for people so supportive of his wife and him. The birth had been messy and trying on everyone's nerves for the first baby. She'd had the chord wrapped around her neck. They used the vacuum to pull her out, but her cries let Will know his one daughter was alive and well. The nurses pulled her off too soon to be examined, just to be sure. He couldn't believe how beautiful, how small she was.

It had been officially four hours, Will noted, as Emma's grip tightened on his hand. She gasped and cried out in pain, whimpered as a contraction came quickly. They were so close now Emma barely had time to breath between them-- he hated to see the love of his life in such discomfort. "Come on, Em sweetie, you can do this!" he encouraged her as she pushed. This went on for a steady five minutes: whimpering, pushing, encouraging, and finally, a cry.

The second baby was slightly smaller than the first one. She was covered in a white goo, her voice echoed through the room. Will was in awe, in shock. Immediately, the doctors passed the baby, barely wrapped in a towel, to Emma. He should have warned them. Blood was splattered on the baby, as well as the white glop, and Emma's stomach was very uneasy.

"Oh," Emma's eyes welled up with happy tears. The pain, the germs, the goo-- none of it mattered to her anymore. She knew both of her children were safe, even if only one was accessible at the moment. "She's so beautiful..." Emma began, but the bit of blood from the child's skin trickled onto her fingers. An attentive and adoring Will swiftly scooped up his newborn daughter, trying hastily to explain the situation to a nurse as he passed her the whining child.

In record time, he lifted the trash can from the room's corner and held it out to Emma, who emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Her eyes began to roll back a little, and soon, she was completely passed out. Some things, Will thought, could not be avoided. Emma and blood went together like oil and water, and she couldn't help getting so sick over it.

X

Emma Schuester slowly woke up, but did not open her eyes. She had no idea where she was, what time it was, anything. She felt the still hospital mattress beneath her and was immediately disgusted by it. Her memory can flooding back, as she soon realized that she had no idea where Will or her babies were. She gasped, letting out a cry, and mercilessly patting all over the bed beside her, behind her, until her fingers were stopped by something warm and strong.

"Will?" she whispered as she felt her loving husband's palm enclose around hers. She rolled over and the hospital bed creaked. Will's smiling assured her that everything was going to be okay. A halo of sweaty, greasy hair stuck to her forehead. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, half fallen out from labor and birth and ralphing in the hospital trash can-- gross. But all that seemed to be worth it.

"You look so beautiful," Will whispered to her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She kissed him too, on the lips this time. It was quick and loving, PDA was never their thing. She could almost feel the dark circles rimming her huge brown eyes. The itchy hospital gown material was seriously annoying her. But again, all she cared about was her family.

Her family.

"Where are they?" she asked eagerly, suddenly sitting up. She began to feel woozy again as soon as she did, and Will eased her back down to the pillow. Black and gold splotches invaded her eyesight. She groaned. "I hate getting sick..."

"Hey, you can't help it, sweetie. The girls are sleeping with all the other babies, they're so beautiful..."

"I-Is...?" She couldn't finish. She was too scared to know the answer.

"She's fine, they got her out just in time. The chord did barely any damage, she's with her little sister now," Will finished, reading her thoughts. He had already begun to call the first twin Maddie, but he didn't tell Emma this. They would choose together.

Emma smiled. "Can I see them now?" She asked happily as Will nodded. He passed her a fuzzy pink robe they had brought from home. He slipped warm, wool socks over her bare feet, and scooped up his wife. Placing her in the wheelchair with ease, he smiled, glad she was no longer pregnant. She was even lighter now, despite her still-puffy stomach.

X

Two little angels lay sleeping in two pink prams behind a wall of glass, among about ten other newborns. But Emma could immediately pick out the two that were her own. The one on the left was wrapped up in a pink velveteen blanket. A head full of red ringlets framed her sleeping form. A little chin dimple made Emma grin. Her smile, though nonexistant, was sure to be lopsided, like her husband's. The child let her eyes slide open, and Emma melted. Brown, huge. It was like staring at a photo of her childhood self. She let her eyes move to a smaller version of the same baby. Red curls spilled from the pink cloth, a smooth complexion with just a light sprinkling of freckles reminded Emma of herself so much. Another pair of huge brown eyes darted about the room and settled on her.

Her.

Emma gasped. "She loves you already," Will whispered as a nurse checked Will's ID and let them into the room to hold their twins. Will passed his wife the smaller child, who immediately cuddled into her mother. He held the other. "So?" Emma asked. "Which is Maddie? And which is Mila?" her laugh was a tinkling, sweet one. The baby Will was holding wiggled at the sound of it. It was clear she recognized both voices. Emma's eyes welled up, as well as Will's.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since I first saw you, Em," Will smiled. As did Emma, who let the happy, joyous tears spill over the edges of her brown orbs. A soft splatter landed on the cheek of her daughter.

"Sorry, sweetie," Emma cooed. She wiped away the tear gently with her fingers. "I love you, baby. Mommy loves you..."

Will passed her the second child. Both snuggled into Emma, who grinned. "Mommy loves you both," she giggled as they both gurgled happily.

"I think that this one is Maddie," Emma added, looking lovingly at the larger, firstborn twin.

"I couldn't agree more," Will agreed. "She just seems like a such a Maddie. Which means that this beautiful girl," he stroked the other baby's cheek, "Is our Mila."

The couldn't stop their happy tears. They were a family, like Emma and Will had always dreamed. They knew that every road came with speed bumps. They knew that the Will and Emma road had just reached a dead end. But there was a turn in it, and both vowed to continue to walk it forever. This was the Schuester Family road, one they would never give up on. No matter how many stop signs, or speed bumps, or red lights or obnoxious state troopers lined it, they would never give up. This road was theirs, one they would travel forever, never giving in on themselves or each other. And that was a promise.

Because for every speed bump, there was a green light just a few miles ahead.

**No silly! Of course this fic isn't done yet! I have too much planned for this winsome foursome, promise! XOXO **


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it goes: The rest of the chapters are a series of important times in the twin's lives. Right now, they are two months old :)**

3:27 AM.

The whine was more than audible. It was shortly followed by another whine, and then a chorus of needy cries. Will Schuester turned over in bed, chuckling to himself.

"I do not see the humor in this," his wife, Emma, joked as she sat up in bed and flicked on the side-table light. He groaned. She had visible bags underneath her eyes, dark purple circle framing her cheekbones. Her curls were in disarray, and her purple nightgown was rumpled and now stained with someone's formula.

To Will, she still looked just as gorgeous. "Come on, honey," she shook his shoulders. "Two babies, one mommy..." he couldn't help a laugh as they walked hand and hand to the nursery. Pink walls with butterflies and flowers, yellow and pink bedspreads, two white cribs, a glider, a changing table and a fuzzy yarn rug donned the room. An immaculate closet filled with tiny clothes and the smudge-free windows showed it was Schuester territory.

He smiled, lifted a crying Mila from her crib. He played the mobile and began to sing softly to his baby as his wife was doing. "Somewhere... over the rainbow," he cooed,

"Bluebirds fly..." she finished. The twins were always easy to get back to sleep. The couple rocked their children back and forth, and they took turns eating a midnight meal in Emma's arms in the glider chair.

"We're so lucky, Will," Emma whispered, running her fingers through Maddie's soft ringlets. "I know that I am, at least. I mean, I-I gave up on every single dream I ever had because of germs. And when I met y-you... and all of this happened," she smiled softly, "all of them came flooding back. B-because you were my dreams, you all were my dreams, all along."

He wrapped his free arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Of us."

X

10:00 AM

It being Saturday, Emma was happy to have Will home. The babies lay on a blanket on the floor, always in sight, while Will and Emma had breakfast. "I'm so excited that you're coming back on Monday," Will grinned, lightly stroking Emma's arm. She grinned, "Me too," and chewed her waffles.

"Why do I feel like everything good happens to us on a Monday?" he asked. It was true. The girls were born on a Monday, and Glee had won Nationals last year on a Monday, and mother's day was a Monday, and last year Will filed for divorce on Monday... and if you counted all the way back to last November, Emma and Will had kissed for the first time on a Monday. Emma laughed, realizing the truth to her words.

"Oh, look at them," Emma gestured to the twins. They were wiggling on the blanket, holding up rattles and teething rings and their fingers were laced together as if they were holding hands. Will always kept a camera handy, and quickly snapped the moment into forever with a quick flash of the lens. Emma loved all the pictures, being able to see her girls grow up right before her eyes.

Will scooped up Maddie, passing her to Emma. "She's hungry, I think."

It was true. Maddie's happy gurgles were beginning to turn menacing and upset, and Emma quickly pulled down the shoulder of her nightgown to feed her baby. Mila was also beginning to whine, so Will got her a bottle from the fridge. It was breast milk of course, pumped earlier in the morning.

The minutes ticked happily by. "You know, Will, I really hope they cleaned my office," Emma said absentmindedly. "I-It's just that they never do the windows right and I always have to Windex them, a-and then the, the plants they get all dusty and I hope no one spilled anything w-when I was gone, do y-you think they clean it, Will?" She was beginning to go from relaxed to panicked, and Will could begin to sense her worry.

"I think they did, Em, but your definition of clean and theirs is entirely different, you know," he laughed, noticing the spotless condo. Even with twins, cleanliness still took a front seat, no matter how much Emma hated it.

"Can we go in later? For just a once over before Monday?" she pleaded.

"Sure, Em. Why don't we go before the grocery store?" he answered, rubbing Emma's shoulders. "Don't worry, honey, everything is going to be fine."

"O-Okay," she breathed deeply. "I'm j-just... nervous, I guess," she said, pulling up her nightgown when her daughter had finished. She rubbed her baby's back maternally.

"I'm gonna go shower," Will said, gingerly placing his baby girl in Emma's free arm and walking towards the bathroom. "You'll be okay burping them?"

Emma nodded, accepting the second baby into her grip. Everything was going to be fine. McKinley was so ready for her, and she was so ready to go back. Emma was a changed person. Even though her mysophobia was more there than ever, she now had three people to shield from germs and bacteria, Emma was becoming more relaxed. Yes, she still cleaned like crazy. But people weren't so scary anymore. Emma wasn't just the shaky, timid, stammering thirty-one year old Will Schuester had kissed last year. That was Emma Pillsbury. Emma Schuester could be those things, sometimes, but she was new. She was fresh and loving and even more compassionate than before. But now, Emma herself had more than enough to be passionate about. She was living the same life she'd encouraged one confused almost-accountant to live last September. This was her dream. She was changed, and for the better. Will and her daughters had given her a strength personality-wise that she had never had before. Or at least since her eighth birthday when she'd felt her brother's strong hands edging her closer to the runoff.

The memory made Emma shudder slightly as she patted the backs of her twins gently, urging them to burp. Without fail, Mila was burped easily and Emma lay her down in her crib. The baby wriggled joyfully as her mobile spun above her. Maddie, however, was giving Emma more and more trouble. Emma was beginning to become frustrated. She heard the shower water click off, and she knew that Maddie was just being stubborn. It had been nearly fifteen minutes of trying to burp the child when it happened.

Sure, Emma's mysophobia had gradually begun to fade away. She could handle touching, she could even handle dirt. It was the literal messes and bodily functions that still got her good. And when Emma gave Maddie a curt little pat on the back for one final time Emma gasped at the outcome. The whitish, yellowish baby vomit dripped all over her. It became tangled in the ends of her hair, and it was trickling down the inside of her nightgown. It seeped through the gauzy fabric, coating her front and her shoulder. Emma gagged promptly, but did not actually throw up. Her baby's eyes grew wider, afraid, as Emma paled. She began to shake, but before it was uncontrollable she placed her baby as gently as possible into the second crib.

"W-Will!" she managed, but it came out in a whisper. Emma felt weak even though she was sitting down, even though all she needed right now was to be strong. She was ashamed. She was disgusted by her own baby, who now looked up innocently at her. Emma gagged a little, repulsed by the smell. The milky white color, the germs that single spit-up had contained. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she began to slightly tremble as she rose from the glider and placed Maddie in her crib as gently as possible, given that she could feel a panic attack coming on. She stood against the wall and let herself slide down it, past fairies and butterflies and staring at the white ceiling. "Will! Please..." it was a little louder this time, and she heard the shower water shut off quickly.

"Em?? What is it?" he called out to her, worried. She could hear footsteps when she caught another whiff of the stench of vomit. It reminded her of that day at the dairy farm. The smell, overpowering her everything. She gagged again and her vision blurred as she felt pressure, warm hands on her back. They guided her head between her knees and gently rubbed her back as she cried softly. "Em, honey, you're going to be fine, it's alright, baby, everything's going to be okay..." Will whispered, pulling her closer to her.

She finally looked up at him, tearful. "B-but Will--" she cut herself off, crying even harder. She was a horrible mother to her two gorgeous babies, she hated herself. She hated that she was scared, she hated that no matter how much she wanted to be understanding, it was impossible. This wasn't her fault-- this wasn't even _her_. This was the Emma from years ago, the timid and anxious one who freaked out about something as trivial as chalk.

Chalk. Seriously?

But she was still that girl, somewhere inside, no matter how much Will had made her better. Emma was still scared and still faced her fears of germs everyday. Vomiting was at the top of that list, and she couldn't handle it. Not from herself, not from her own child.

Emma hated herself.

She began trembling again, cold, and she cried and cried into her husband's loving grasp. He lifted her up gingerly and easily into his strong arms. She cried on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was scared, horrified. And it was just a little vomit. But mostly, she was guilty. Poor Madelyn was stuck in her crib, crying, wondering what she did wrong to make her mommy so upset. But Maddie hadn't done anything wrong, not anything at all, ever. This alone was a worse fear than vomit-- that Emma could never accept her daughters, who were perfectly normal, just because of her own selfish needs and fears about germs.

Will turned on the shower. He helped her into it, not caring that he was still in his boxer shorts and getting soaked with the hot beads. Emma gulped as he shampooed her hair and lathered her in body wash. He wrapped her in a fuzzy towel and got one for himself. He wrapped his arms around Emma and walked her to their bed, "Lay down, honey, I'll be right back."

He returned a few moments later. "Maddie and Mila are both asleep, Em, you did fine, you're okay..." he trailed off when he saw her sobbing into her pillow. He lay down next to her so they were spooning. He pulled her in close, kissing her temple. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she managed an explanation. "I-I'm a horrible, ho-horrible... mother a-and, and person, a-and--" she breathed in as tears overtook her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Will! I'm ruining everything!" she sobbed as he rolled her over so she was facing him. He lightly kissed her nose.

"Emma... you know it isn't your fault, sweetie. You're you, you're scared. No one can make you apologize for that. I'll just do the burping from now on. Em, you don't have to try so hard. You don't have to put yourself in uncomfortable positions that scare you, you need to be comfortable in what you're doing. Just let me do the burping, just like I do the diapers. You can do this, Emmie, you're such a wonderful mother," he kissed her. "And I love you, and Maddie loves you, and Mila loves you. So," he kissed her eyelids, too, "So, much..."

"Really?" she whispered, genuinely curious, not just wanting to hear him say it again. Emma wasn't like that.

"Always, Em. Always." He played with the rings on her fingers.

**Aww... how darling are they? LOL. A little fluffy, a little drama. Haha, REVIEW PLEASE!! 3 much love to those who do... :) and in the words of Emma, the "foreplay" aka the next chapter, should be up in a jiffy! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, this is the same day as the last chapter. I had to write about the McKinley visit :)**

Emma wrapped her fingers around the gray plastic handle of Mila's car seat. She looked lovingly over at Will, who held Maddie's. It was like one last reassurance that everything would be okay once they got inside. The parking lot to the high school was crowded. There was some sort of sports practice, and there was also a monthly Sunday afternoon meeting. Will had been excused from the meeting to help Emma set up her office, and apparently, to clean it. But Figgins and a few other staff members were apparently incredibly anxious to see the twins, already dubbed the "McKinley Miracles" by the staffers.

The girls were dressed in brown leggings and off white dresses with pink, yellow, and orange flowers with brown middles. They had little matching headbands, too, and the smallest pink slip on shoes one would ever see. A mess of red curls sat happily atop each twin's head. The only real way to tell them apart was that Mila had more freckles than Maddie did, and that Maddie was slightly larger than her sister.

Will pulled open the door, revealing the sunny West hallways where Emma's office was. She grinned. She'd always loved the far end of this hallway. Wonderful things happened there... Will caught her staring at the other end of the corridor adoringly and laughed. Emma blushed.

"Reminiscing?" he asked jokingly, "About the best second of your thirty two years?"

She giggled. "Guilty," and shrugged giddily, like a little girl. Mila giggled at the motion, and Emma gently swung the seat. A small smile broke across the girl's face. "Oh, Will, look..." she trailed off, amazed. She'd never seen either of her daughters smile before. Before she could suggest it, Will had snagged a picture with his cell phone. Emma laughed.

"What?" Will asked. "I want to be able to look at these twenty years from now and say, _Mila, that was the first time you ever smiled at us, in the first place we ever kissed.'_"

Emma looked up, happy to realized that Will was exactly right. Such coincidences usually gave Emma a creepy feeling, this one made her grin. Her daughter mimicked her actions, and Emma's smile widened. Finally, they reached Emma's glass office. Whoever thought of a glass guidance office, Emma thought, was probably not the prettiest petal on the hydrangea bush.

Will whipped out a Handi-Wipe, and, ever the gentleman, wiped down the doorknob. "Thanks, honey," Emma said merrily as she stepped inside her old quarters. Whoever had been here for Emma's two and some months of maternity leave had not been the most hygenic person. She could see that they used window cleaner to wipe the floors, her number one cleaning pet peeve. Will read the expression on her face, similar to one he'd seen so many months ago when Emma was struck by the same thought. "Window cleaner?" he asked, nodding towards the floor. Will chuckled, remembering how Emma had helped him during his brief endeavor as school janitor.

"You remembered," Emma's expression softened as she set Mila's car carrier on slightly dusty desk. Little particles floated innocently through the air and she made a sour face. "We've got a lot of work to do..."

X

Will sighed. They had been scrubbing for a good two hours, with Maddie and Mila sleeping in their car seats on Emma's desk. They looked so cute and peaceful, sleeping. Maddie's headband had slid down so the bow covered her right eye, and the chubby little baby had a string of drool gliding down into her chin dimple. Before Emma could see, he wiped it away with his thumb and onto his pant leg.

"That's disgusting, Will," Emma chimed, even though her back was completely turned to him. How the heck did she see that? She giggled, but offered no explanation. Instead, Will wrapped his arms around her waist and lifter her off the ground. She had been bent over slightly, dusting a file cabinet, so as he lifted her, Emma's legs kicked into the air. She laughed.

"Will! Put me down!" she cried happily as he spun her around and set her on her desk. He kissed her hair as he did so, then finally leaned in to kiss her lips. She leaned inwards, too, still excited after so long for their lips to make contact. But, just as she closed her eyes and Will was centimeters away, she felt his eyes spring open and he pulled away quickly.

"Gotcha!" he made a pointing-gun motion with his fingers and laughed.

"Oh, you think you are such a tease.." Emma joked, smoothing her skirt and walking closer to her husband, backing him into the wall. He reached his arms out and lifted her up, the set her back down just as quick, their positions switched. Now _she _had her back to the wall and Will was enclosing in around her. She didn't mind at all... he snaked his arms around her waist. "Well," he began, leaning closer. "That's because I am." He shrugged his eyebrows and finally kissed Emma's lips. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gosh, he was so gorgeous and sweet and caring and--

Someone stirred in their car seat. Maddie cried out. Mila followed. "What impeccable timing those two have," Will commented sarcastically, scooping up Maddie. Emma went immediately to the other car seat and lifted out Mila, whose small dress bunched around her neck. Emma laughed, and pulled the crying girl in close to her chest. Mila quickly stopped crying, followed by her sister, and Will took a tissue from the box on the office desk and wiped the babies' noses. "Thanks, Will," Emma said softly, remembering her breakdown earlier that morning.

"Anything for you, honey," he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her nose. She giggled giddily just as they heard footsteps coming back in their direction. Emma turned around to see Figgins, clad in his usual gray suit and red tie. She laughed. Emma hadn't realized how much she missed seeing Figgins parading the school hallways every day, using funny words like "monkeyshines" and shying away from Sue.

"Schues!" the principal exclaimed happily, striding into Emma's office. "Emma we're so glad to be having you back tomorrow!"

He didn't hug her, didn't touch her. He knew his staff well. Plus, Emma could plainly see that Figgins was already caught up in the two tiny, gorgeous faces in their arms. "These must be the twins, out McKinley Miracles..." the man laughed walking over to Maddie who was being bounced up and down by Will.

"That's Madelyn," Emma said softly, she nodded her head downwards to the baby in her own arms, "and this is Mila."

"They're beautiful, guys. Really, but the rest of the staff wants to see them too! How about we go to the conference room then? We're on a coffee break from our meeting and Sue is making a run to Lobster Shack for her lunch."

"She wants _lobster?_" Will laughed, not really that surprised at the coach's latest obsession.

"Come on, Schue, it's Sue we're talking about here!" Figgins continued his habit of exclaiming things that didn't really needed to be exclaimed, per say. "If she wanted a seven course Thanksgiving dinner for her lunch she would get it!"

"What's that now, Figgins?" said a harsh voice, clad in a red and white track suit. "Ethel," she nodded at Emma, "You," she nodded at Will. He groaned.

"What is it now, Sue?" Will asked, already aggravated at the distinct way that the cheer-leading coach stomped the mud from her shoes into Emma's office on purpose. He looked over see his wife gasp slightly, her brown eyes widening.

"We'll get it later, Em," Will said lovingly, laying a hand on his wife's arm.

"Oh I was just coming in here to check out all the commotion. When I heard Thing 1 and Thing 2 were bringing in the whole clan, I just could not resist stopping by... After all, who wouldn't want to watch two small ginger fruit flies sleeping?" Sue chuckled to herself.

Mila was generally a very, very happy baby. She always had a twinkle in her eyes, and ever since that morning, had been smiling contentedly at everything in sight. But when Sue Sylvester called her a "fruit fly", likely because of her enormous eyes, Emma could of sworn Mila frowned. And the gleeful twinkle in her eyes faded, though just for a split second. Emma felt very, very proud of her daughter, despite the fact that this was just a coincidence. Emma smiled, but Sue pursed her thin lips.

She looked at Emma. "Esperanza, that blouse is just insane." She stomped out of the glass office, snapping over her shoulder on the way out.

"Seriously, Sue? Esperanza?" Will called after her, a slight laugh in his voice.

X

The rest of the afternoon flew by uneventfully. Maddie had even let Figgins hold her without bursting into tears from being away from her daddy for too long. Maddie was a daddy's girl, always had been, and she hated to be away from Will's arms for more than a few seconds with anyone except her mother. Emma couldn't help a laugh as the principal bounced the gurgling baby and cooed nonsense words. He finally pat the baby's red ringlets, which made him smile even more and said, "Really, Schues, these babies mean so much to the school!"

Will chuckled as Figgins' voice wavered up and down, shouting things that would have been just fine if said in a normal voice. His thick accent made it all the funnier to listen to, but by then Emma and Will were used to the distinct voice Figgins often spoke in.

"The McKinley Miracles, these two, and they're quite the cross between the two of you. Though I'm surprised to see them not wearing little rubber gloves..." the man joked, and Emma blushed. Will smiled at her, telling her that Figgins didn't really mean it. But Emma knew that, she was the guidance counselor after all.

That night, Will lay awake in bed, cradling Emma in his arms. His wife smiled into his chest. The day had had a rough start with Emma's panic attack, but had ended on a wonderful note. He felt her sigh, and he pulled her closer. "I love you, Em," he whispered, realizing how much he never, ever, ever wanted to let go. "No matter what happens, or how scared you might get about something."

She snuggled into him. "I love you too, Will. And I love it that you love all of my crazy too..."

"You're too perfect to be crazy, sweetheart," he yawned into her hair, and she felt so much better. He kissed her forehead and his breathing became regular with sleep. She knew she didn't have to be sorry or guilty for being herself. That's what she taught her students every single day. She just wiggled closer into his grasp, smiling under the weight of his arms pulled tightly across her.

She never wanted him to let go either.

**Aww... I love writing fluff! Next chapter should be up so soon, and sorry about the little hiatus between this chapter and the one before it!! I had a dance competition this weekend from like eight AM till midnight Saturday and Sunday, so yeah I didn't really have a boatload of time to work on this lol. Look forward to some fun!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Maddie and Mila are celebrating their 2nd birthday in this chapter, so it's two or so years ahead of the last one!**

Emma woke up easily that morning. She rolled over to see Will, wide awake beside her. She laughed, happy it was Monday, which was something she never thought she would be.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

She raised her eyebrows. She knew him all too well.

"Two hours--"

"Will, why? You know that you need your sleep!" she laughed kissing his cheek. As she pulled away, he pulled her closer and gave her a real kiss, on the lips. They hadn't brushed their teeth yet, which was usually a pet peeve of Emma's, but this morning she was too happy to care. The girls were turning two on today, and tonight was their big party.

"I love..." his buried his face in her red hair, "to watch the most beautiful woman in the world sleep. To watch _you_ sleep, Em," he smiled, pulling his wife over so that she was on top of his chest and he was cradling her against him. He loved being near her.

She smiled. "I love you, Will," and snuggled into his chest, resting her head underneath his chin. "Y-you know I could stay like this forever, but we need to go wake up the girls."

"Right, _them_..." Will joked, pretending to shudder. Emma laughed, smacking him playfully and dancing out of the room. She came back in only moments later with two little girls clinging to her. Mila burying her red ringlets in her mother's shoulder and Maddie smiling and tugging on Emma's own hair.

"DADDY!!" the girls almost jumped out of Emma's arms and climbed happily onto the bed. Emma lay back down, the twins between her and Will.

"Momma we're this many today," Maddie smiled, holding up two fingers.

"I know, sweetie you are!" Emma smiled, hugging her daughter and twisting her finger in her curls. She stroked Maddie's cheek. "I know you are, baby..."

"Me too! Me too! Look Momma what Daddy gived us yedderday before we went to sleep!" Mila tugged at the fabric of her nightgown. Emma had hardly noticed that both girls were dressed in new pajamas.

Little lavender nightgowns with a rosette on the neck. She couldn't stifle a laugh as she looked at Will, who held up his hands.

"Guilty," he grinned. "I saw them and just couldn't resist buying them, I mean, after all they do remind me of--"

"No, really?" Emma cut him off with a sarcastic gasp and sat up pretzel-legged on the bed. Maddie crawled into her lap and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Are we going to school today mommy?"

"Yes, Mads. So lets get up and into our new birthday clothes," Emma smiled, picking up Maddie in one arm and Mila in the other.

"But not your birthday suits!" Will joked as he followed his family into the kitchen for breakfast. Emma shot him another look. Her facial expression said angry, but her eyes seemed to be laughing. Finally, her smiled betrayed her as Will danced up to be next to her, and she laughed when he kissed her cheek.

"Yuck!" Mila giggled, pointing.

"Yuck is right," Will said, taking the little girl from her mother's arms.

X

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Maddie and Mila spent the day at McKinley. There was a day care center ran by students on their free periods, and it was a really great service for the parents of Lima. The twins would stay there until noon, when they would come have lunch with their parents. This would sometimes be in the teachers lounge, or sometimes outside or at the park. Other times, lunch would be eaten at home or in the cafeteria or in the small snack tables in the day care center.

Then, the twins would usually go back to day care. Figgins loved to babysit them , though, if he had free time to do so. He loved the twins, he was officially charmed by them. So, usually on Wednesday afternoons, the girls camped out near his desk. Ken Tanaka, who was surprisingly good with children, had also been put under a spell by the cheeky pair.

At first, this was uncomfortable. The girls loved Ken, though, and sometimes he watched them or let them play around on the field when he taught a gym class so they wouldn't be cooped up all day. This was highly appreciated, but Will Schuester never understood why. Ken had taken to calling the girls M & M, a different spelling, but Will could see the meaning behind the words. Sort of. Maddie and Mila liked the name, too, and liked being talked to as a unit at the tender age of two. They were a team.

So, one day a little less than a year ago, Will asked Ken why. Just why he loved the girls so much, why he cared so much for them. Ken was protective of Maddie and Mila, and he looked after them when Emma and Will couldn't during school hours sometimes.

"Listen, Will, I'm happy for you and Emma, really. She's been swooning over you for, what, a million years? I get that, completely. And I had her, too. I loved her, and I still do, just not like that. I've moved on. But... I don't know. I let her slip through my fingers. You're twins are the best things to hit this school since Sue was banished to Boca for all of a whole entire week and half, and as much as I want to resent them, I just can't. They've sort of got me, like she did, but different. They're really good kids, Schuester, and they're just like Emma is. Not was, but is. Which is a good thing, and I like looking out for them. I'm gonna let them get away from me, too. They always make me, like, smile and what not. And plus, Figgins gives me cash sometimes to take them when he's busy."

Will knew the last sentence was a complete lie, a mere cover for just spilling his whole heart out to his sort-of-kind-of-not-really-rival. Will just smiled. "Thanks, Ken. Means a lot, to hear that."

That had been the end of it, it was never discussed again. It was an unspoken agreement now that Maddie and Mila were Ken's second chance to do things right, a second chance at making sure no harm ever came to Pillsbury girl. Or something along those lines. It was a man thing, and Will understood it. Not like any harm had ever come to Emma after she left Ken, unless you considered Will harm, which no one really did unless you counted Sue or crazy Shelby Corcoran (who had been out to play Will and his club like a fine-tuned piano until Jesse quit for New Directions two years ago).

X

Maddie was riding above everything on Will's shoulder's and Emma was holding Mila. Mila wanted to get on Emma's shoulders, but that was out of the question. Her hair was always in perfect order, and even though it was a special day, it was no exception, no matter how much Emma wished it could be. Shoulder rides had nothing to do with germs, but much to do with OCD, which Emma had always had pretty severely. Organization this, right angles that, and so on.

"Daddy will later, Meals, I promise," Emma kissed her daughter's soft cheek as they pulled open the doors to McKinley high school.

"Momma you're buzzing!" Mila giggled, pointing to Emma's purse. Her cell phone was indeed vibrating. She pulled it out to see one new message from Rachel.

"Who was that, baby?" Will asked, smiling at his wife.

"Rachel," she replied, typing a response to the girl who had graduated from McKinley last year. Ever since, she'd gone to college in New York. But she was on break from school this week anyway, and had insisted on helping to celebrate the second birthday of her two favorite red heads. Well, three, if you counted Emma, although her birthday wasn't this week at all. Will smiled.

"Did you tell her six?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled, "She's bringing a 'hot date' or something like that..."

"Oh, gosh, I haven't seen Jesse since his junior year when he got that part!" Will smiled happily, knowing that the only hot date Rachel would bring was her boyfriend of three years, Jesse St. James.

Emma smiled, "And she says Quinn and Finn can come, but she doesn't know about Noah."

"He told me yesterday he could," Will smiled, lifting Maddie from his shoulders as they reached Emma's office. They had been planning the girls' birthday party for weeks, and they had invited the whole original New Directions and most of the McKinley staff, who all worshiped the twins in their own way. Emma's parents had started driving from Virginia that morning, and Will's promised they would be there too. It was sure to be a wonderful night.

"Alright, hon," Will kissed Emma lightly and then his girls, "I gotta run! Love you!"

"Love you Daddy!" two little voices called after him.

"Love you, Daddy..." Emma smiled to herself, loving the way that sounded rolling off her lips. She loved being a mother. Will loved being a father. Everything was perfect.

X

The teacher's lounge was bustling at noon that day. Mila and Maddie had raked in hundreds of happy birthdays, from students and staff alike, as they ate their lunches. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grapes, and a chocolate chip cookie with a small milk pouch. The perfect lunch. Will had also been eating the same lunch as the girls since as long as he and Emma had been a couple, insisting that a PB&J sandwich was the single best food on Earth. But instead of just one, he usually settled on three for his lunch.

Of course though, in the Schuester family, no meal was complete without a side order of latex gloves.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the happy family!" a sarcastic voice chimed from behind them.

"Hello, Sue," Will said pointedly, then made his tone softer so that Maddie and Mila couldn't hear it. "Listen, Sue, it's their birthday, could you just be nice for once? They don't get it, Sue..."

"I know, William, I was just coming over hear to wish the bush baby's babies a happy second birthday."

"Hi Sue," Maddie said, chewing on her sandwich. She smiled innocently, "Do you have any ladybugs?"

"No."

"Can you do a back-flip?"

"Most certainly not."

"Oh." Mila said, disappointed, as if ladybugs and back-flips were some how related in her and her sister's universe. Emma just laughed as Maddie attempted to lick the jelly off of her elbow.

"It's okay, Meals," Maddie smiled. "Kenny will have them," and went back to her grapes. Emma cringed the child popped the fruit into her mouth without even polishing it first, not even a little bit. Will placed his hand gently on her arm, "It's fine, Em, we washed them twice this morning."

Emma took a deep breath an nodded. Sue smirked, thoroughly enjoying Emma's discomfort, but she was too clever to say this out loud.

Instead, "You're children are insane, William, but as we all know the apple never falls far fr--"

"Sue," Emma said firmly, "Please go, now, and let us finish our lunches without your r-rude... re-remarks," no matter how much Emma hated to admit it, Sue scared her out of her pencil skirts.

"But Momma Sue's got the ladybugs!"

"Shh," Will said kindly, patting his daughter's curls. "Sue, come on, if you're going to stay could please find it somewhere in yourself to be nice?" His tone wasn't intimidated, it was more of the annoyed sort.

"Thanks, Will," Emma smiled at her husband as Sue began to retreat again.

But before the tracksuit-clad blonde could fully walk away, she managed, "Addison, none of us have any idea who 'Wheel' is." With the classic over the shoulder snap, Sue Sylvester was gone, bringing the metaphorical rain clouds with her. Finally, the Schuesters were left to their parade.

X

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..."

The candles burned brightly in the dimmed condo as Emma and Quinn walked into the room, carrying a huge non-dairy birthday cake. Everyone smiled, especially Will and the twins, who were perched on his lap.

"Yay!" the girls cried as Quinn placed the cake in front of them. Will handed them their pieces, and Emma caught their hands just before they could dig into their birthday snack.

"Hands," she ordered maternally, and the girls each stuck out their right palm. They did this multiple times a day every day since as long as they could remember, and it was an act that was such a habit it felt second nature to the girls by now.

Emma squeezed a droplet of oozing Purrell into each clammy toddler palm, and they rubbed their hands together like their mother taught them to. Rachel giggled at this, and whispered to Will, "Like mother, like daughters..." and even he had to crack a smile at that one as he watched all three Schuester girls rub the sanitizer over their hands in the exact same manner. Even Amelia Pillsbury tossed her red curls and giggled with everyone else.

"What?" Emma asked, jokingly, as her daughters dug into their chocolate cake. They were soon covered in icing, and many pictures were taken. The night was full of laughs. Everyone from New Directions was so happy to be there. Maddie and Mila, even at only age two, knew each name and face like the college students were their own family. Maddie sat happily on Artie's lap as he did wheelies in his chair.

"Be careful, Artie," Ken warned protectively.

"He's fine, Coach," Finn said, still unsure of what to call the man who had been his football and basketball coach for four whole years.

"You can call me Ken, you know," the man said, biting into his cake.

Quinn nodded at Finn, agreeing.

X

The party was clearing out considerably, and mostly everyone had gone home. Mila and Maddie were struggling to keep their eyes open, it was past ten. "Momma? What does 'chic' mean?" Mila asked.

"Cause Kurt and Sadees said we looked it," Maddie added. They still couldn't fully say "Mercedes", so there fore "Sadees" would just have to do. Emma laughed and so did Will, even though he wasn't exactly sure what "chic" meant either. Quinn giggled alongside Emma, and smiled down at the twins. Her Drizzle was probably about three now, but Quinn would rather not think about it. The very thought brought her to tears, it hurt to much. Watching the twins blossom and grow was similar to the painful situation of how she used to watch the Cheerios practices after she had been kicked out. She gulped, knowing that this had to be different. She and Finn were going to college close by, and loved driving down to Lima to see the twins. Everyone loved it, and it was obvious why. The girls charmed everyone they met, including Puck, which was surprising. Quinn had missed out on her own baby's life, she didn't want to miss out on the next best thing. She knelt down so they were eye level and said, "It means you two look, very, very pretty."

She gave each girl a birthday hug and a kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. Will gave Emma a sad glance that Emma was soon to reciprocate. Ever since that day in the mall, Quinn had been quieter. And insisting on being a part of Maddie and Mila's lives, not that Emma or Will minded in the slightest. They were always happy to have Quinn with them and their children. Despite her mistake, Quinn was a good influence on the girls.

X

"Well that was fun," Will kissed Emma's head and pulled her into the bed next to him.

"You can say that again," she yawned, snuggling closer into her husband. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much, Em, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Will, I love you too... but I still like to hear you say it," she whispered, and Will could hear the tinkling beginnings of a giggle in her voice.

"Hey, just tell me when," he kissed her on the lips gently this time.

"When."

"I love you, Emma Schuester."

"Oh, really? Will I had no idea..." she joked, and she could feel Will's laugh ricocheting off his ribs as she lay her head against his chest. They fell asleep like that, cuddled close together.

Emma knew that she was a good mom. With a good life, too. She was so blessed by her husband and her babies and to have three whole people who would love her no matter how crazy she got. She even managed to eat and entire slice of cake tonight without gloves. Artie had applauded when she finished, not even realizing her uncovered hands until the last chocolate crumb had been devoured.

She grinned in her sleep.

She had a wonderful, wonderful life.

**OMG glee last night was... hmm... I don't really know. Emma wasn't even in it! Aw. And April, get out of Will's bed. Obviously, Wemma is much much cuter than Whodes. P.S. The promo for next week seemed very sad for Emma and Will, but seriously, I couldn't stop laughing when she yelled, "Nobody's safe!!" LOL review with predictions for next week and for obviously stuff about this fic! Love and cookies! Next chapter will be p soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**The girls are 5 in this chapter! :) Enjoy... "no one is safe!!" hah... I'm still laughing about that one.**

"Sorry!" Ken Tanaka cried, standing up with happiness. He clapped his hands. Mila scowled. Her sister's eyes were full of question. Board games like "Sorry!" occupied most of the girls' day before they left for afternoon Pre-K. He laughed, passing the dice to Maddie, who rolled and successfully stepped her green game piece ahead of Ken's. Mila giggled at this,

"Don't be mad, Kenny, it's just a game," Mila giggled as she took a swig of her juice box.

"Don't spill that on your shirt, Meals," Ken warned, noting that the grape juice was now dangerously looming towards the edge of the white table in the teacher's lounge. "You're mother will have a cow."

"But she hates cows..." Maddie wondered out loud. Ken didn't get the irony, and neither did the twins. All they knew was that their mom didn't like anything dirty. Especially farms.

Just then, Emma walked into the sunny room. She was wearing a peach colored pencil skirt and her yellow and silver heels that Will had once wiped the gum off of. Her blouse was short sleeved and off white with little embroidered yellow flowers. She wore her cute skinny yellow belt that she remembered Will always liked, and her red hair was flipped impeccably as always. She didn't look a moment older than she did when she had gone out briefly with Ken. Her brown eyes seemed even bigger, lighting up when she saw her girls.

"Well hello," Emma smiled as Mila got up and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Emin-- Emma," Ken smiled briefly, nodding. Her expression softened, she still felt sorry for Ken. She really hoped he would find someone else who could really truly love him. After all, Ken was a good and compassionate man. He even took care of her kids when she and Will needed it. Emma smiled, "Hi, Ken. What are you guys doing?" Maddie scooted over on her seat for Emma to sit. The smiling mother sat down and pulled her daughter up so she was sitting on her lap.

"We're playing Sorry," the five year old explained, "But we had to move our juice over or else you'd have a cow." This seemed reasonable to any normal little kid, so Mila nodded in agreement with her slightly older sister.

"Hmm... I see," Emma said, puzzled. She was glad Ken didn't know about the dairy farm. It would probably make him feel bad or something. Ken seemed tough on the outside, or at least tried to seem tough on the outside, but deep down he was just one huge, clammy teddy bear. One that Emma would rather not give a hug to, anyway.

"Momma, what's for lunch today?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I was thinking we could go home. Barbara needs some food, right?" Emma asked sweetly, pulling Mila's messy ringlets into a more orderly ponytail.

"Mhm," the girl said, "Kenny guess what? Daddy and Rachel got us a goldfish!"

Ken raised his eyebrows. A pet of any kind was quite the accomplishment for Emma. And wasn't fish food made of worms and stuff. He chuckled to himself as he pictured one of the girls clad in latex gloves up their elbows, throwing in little droplets of the orange fish food. Then, they would probably wash their hands and sing the alphabet seven times, what he knew was a standing rule in the Schuester household.

"Wow, Meals, that's really cool. How did they convince Mommy to agree on that one?" Ken asked, looking questioningly at Emma. He was, honestly, curious.

"They didn't," Emma said, cocking her head. Her accent was fairly prominent as she continued, "I come home from the supermarket Monday and what do know, there's Rachel and Will and the girls all crowded around this... bowl," she shuddered, half kidding, half serious. "And Rachel said that Jesse's apartment building didn't allow pets. And all of a sudden we have a goldfish. The girls are obsessed, aren't you?" Emma ruffled Maddie's curls too.

"Barbara likes me best," Maddie grinned. Her younger sister shot her a look.

"You too, Mila, she likes you too," Maddie added hastily. For being just eight minutes older, you could say that Maddie led the pack. Like Emma, Mila was more introverted. But Maddie was outgoing and bold like her father, with a flamboyant personality to show for it. She spoke her mind, and usually included Mila in her thoughts. Maddie thought for the pair, and her sister seemed fine with the arrangement.

"You named it Barbara, guys?" Ken asked.

"Nope. Aunt Rachel did. She said she is three years old and very nice. She said that she is a rock star, too."

"Her last name is Sand," Mila said shyly. Emma smiled.

"Streisand. Classic Rachel..." Emma corrected, but Mila didn't even notice. Ken laughed.

"Classic."

X

The music in the car blasted as Will pulled out of the local Pre-K. His daughters sat snugly in the backseat, the sun warming their skinny, freckly legs. He smiled into the rear view mirror. He loved seeing two little Emmas in his backseat, humming along to the radio. The song changed quickly, with only a few moments of annoying recorded voices singing about the cool radio station.

"The Show" by Lenka began to play, and the girls smiled. They loved this song, and Will knew it. Ever since they'd heard it in Quinn's car one day, they'd been quite obsessed. They both knew every word and sang it softly as Will hummed.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle..._

_Life is a maze, and love is riddle,_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried,_

_And I just don't know,_

_I'm just a little girl, lost in the moment,_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it,_

_Can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_

_I know,_

_I've got to let it go..._

_And just enjoy the show!_

The song ended softly, and Will grinned.

"Daddy why are you smiling?" Mila asked, grinning too.

"Because you two are the best things ever, that's why," Will replied, not missing a beat.

"Not ever," Maddie shook her head. "Not ever because the best things ever are the pretzel goldfishes." Mila nodded in agreement, and Will laughed. He was sure he had the two cutest kids in all of Lima. In all of Ohio... or the whole country, or the world...

Will loved his twins. More than anything or anyone, besides Emma. He'd never thought loving somebody this much was possible. But he knew it was because he could feel it happening to him more and more each day.

**Sorry this chapter had less Will/Emma interaction but I just needed some kiddish fluff! Plus, I've been working on the next chapter which has lots and lots and lots of drama and should probably be up tonight or tomorrow :) Love!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Enjoy! Mila & Maddie are 8 in this chapter! Drama... **

Her eyes stung and were blotchy and red with tears. She was glad the girls were asleep. The cold edge of the bath tub dug into her back as she sat angrily on the bathroom floor. She was sobbing, crying furiously, with the door locked. Never had she been more angry, more offended, and felt more hatred towards herself. Never. She hated everything, namely Will.

Will.

A new round of sobs racked Emma's body and she pulled her knees close to her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she was just so, so angry and upset. Nothing was going right.

"Em, let me in!" Will pleaded as he jiggled the door knob from the outside. She could tell he was near tears, too. Fine. She didn't care about him. He hated her, she would hate him back.

"No."

"Em, pl--"

"Go away, Will."

"But E--"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she whispered, her voice cracking on the last few words and new tears fell down her face. She didn't care that it was 3 AM. She didn't care at all. She was tired and irrational, but none of this even crossed her mind she was so angry. Only hours ago her and Will had been fine, watching the 11 o clock news. And then... she shuddered, remembering the horrible moments.

_She snuggled closer to Will, who wrapped his arm around her snugly. She lay her hear in the crook of his neck and his rested his head on her chin. He had a glass of wine in one hand and took calm gentle sips. Suddenly, Emma heard something that sounded like a cry. She sat up abruptly, relieved to see it was only some noise from the news. But that was before she realized that in sitting up, Will had been jostled too, spilling a huge splatter of red wine on the pristine white rug she had spent hours cleaning that weekend. They had been saving up for new carpets and these had only been installed two weeks ago. Now they were ruined._

"_Will!" she exclaimed, not really thinking about how it was her fault._

"_Emma, calm down, it's just a little stain we can get it out," Will said, trying to soothe her. But Emma only pulled away, a one man parade towards the kitchen __to grab her strongest cleaning supplies._

"_Em," Will said, grabbing her arm. "Lets go to sleep. It's late, we can get it in the morning."_

"_No! W-We can't get it in the morning, Will, it'll soak in then! We j-just, we just bought that carpet!" Emma was beginning to freak out. She never did this, ever, not about something as trivial as a rug. At the second, she reminded Will of someone he never wanted to see again, ever. But he pushed that thought away quickly. No, no, no. Emma was Emma, not... her. He shuddered._

"_Em, honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she snapped, scrubbing the carpet furiously. Emma had been acting very off lately. Will had thought that it was just PMS or something, but he could tell this was much bigger. Emma had been physically there, but not emotionally. She'd even left school early, leaving Will to pick up the girls with barely any explanation._

_Emma sighed as she scrubbed. Tears sprung to her eyes. The day had begun brightly and happily, but now she was a mess. She kept scrubbing, resorting to her old solace. If only Will knew the truth. For exactly two weeks, Emma had known she was pregnant. She wasn't scared this time. She was excited, ecstatic, even. She was just waiting for the right time to tell him, she wanted to make this experience wonderful and surprising for them both. But then today she'd felt pain near her belly button. She thought maybe it was cramps, but soon the pain had escalated to the point where she had to go home from school early. She choked on her own sobs that threatened to escape. Will never had to know about this._

_As soon as Emma had got home, she saw the blood. All the blood. Emma wasn't pregnant anymore. Emma Schuester had had a miscarriage, and had not told anyone about it. She gulped and focused all her attention on the carpet. Will never had to know... he never had to know all that Emma had lost that day._

_Ignorance was bliss. And Emma wanted only bliss for her husband. _

_She had cleaned up all of the blood and only gagged twice. An accomplishment. She threw out her clothes. She would never wear them again anyway, knowing the loss she suffered in them. _

_She kept scrubbing. "Emma will you just stop!" Will said, "I've been calling your name for five minutes and you haven't answered. Are you alright, hon?" He was concerned. Emma didn't want him to be. Will never had to know about this. One look into his eyes had Emma crying uncontrollably. She hugged her closer. He kissed her forehead, not understanding. She wanted to tell him everything._

_Bliss. _

_Bliss._

_Bliss._

_She had to remember that. "No! T-This, this needs to be cleaned up! Everything is ruined!" she screamed, turning towards her suds for a third time, trying to erase the entire day from her memory. Will reached out to touch her, to comfort her. He had no idea what was wrong, but he didn't want Maddie and Mila to hear them yelling. He had hated hearing his parents argue as a child-- and Emma knew it. _

_He gulped as she yelled, "Don't touch me!" And rose to sanitize her hands with the Germ-X on the table. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked, beginning to get angry._

_Emma looked down. She noticed what she had been doing. She hadn't even thought about it: Will had touched her. She cleaned her hands off. This had never , ever happened to her before. She was scared. She hadn't meant it. But she saw the hurt in Will's eyes before any other words could be said. _

"_Emma..." he managed, and she stepped closer. She was going to tell him. She had to tell him. _

"_Em," he started, "We need to stop this. The girls will hear us and I, I used to--"_

"_To hate that," she finished his sentence. They had taken up that habit years ago. They could read each other like open books. But as soon as Will voiced such love, care, and compassion for their children, Emma pushed away the thoughts of telling him._

_He's already lost enough. _

"_Emma what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer. She couldn't help but to scoot away._

"_Nothing, it's just that, t-that time," she lied. Will saw through her easily._

"_Emma." His face reddened. He was getting angry._

"_I swear Will, n-nothing's... nothing's w-wrong..."_

_He got closer to her and closer to her, "I thought we were past all this lying. But I guess I was wrong."_

"_N-No, Will, don't--" Emma started as he walked away toward the bathroom to wash up. He was done with this fight, this argument. He deserved to know the truth, but he didn't deserve the loss the truth would bring him._

"_I don't want to talk about this now, Ter--" Will stopped himself. He didn't realize what he had done until after it was too late. These situations had been all too familiar is his previous marriage. And now he had gone and done something terrible to the person he loved._

_Emma slid down the wall till her bottom reached the floor. She knew what Will was going to say. He came closer to come sit by her, but she was up in a flash. She couldn't be near him now, not after what he'd called her. He had begun to call her "Terri", a name that was not welcome in the Schuester household. It hurt too much, it hurt everyone too much. _

"_N-no, Will. Just no." Emma managed as she locked herself in the bathroom. By then it was midnight. Three hours later, Emma was still sobbing on the unforgiving tiles, wondering what she could have done wrong to deserve this._

X

The morning sun crept into the living room. Will had fallen asleep on the floor, Emma in the bathroom. She was already up and about, but he could see her face was still puffy and blotchy from crying, her eyes still glassy. The stain and suds were gone, so characteristically Emma, even when she was upset. He hated this. It was Saturday. He was glad to sleep in today.

"Go in the bedroom before they see you," Emma said to her husband bitterly, her voice cracking.

"Em--"

"Just go, Will. Just go."

A few hours later, Will woke up. He hadn't really been asleep. His few minutes of sleep were filled with terrors that he couldn't remember. All he heard was screaming for help in a voice so loving and familiar that it brought chills to his spine. He shuddered and opened the door to the kitchen, a huge void in his chest. His stomach felt like mush when he saw the condo to be empty. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Took the girls to their play date at Emily's. Be back soon._

_Emma_

The words were cold. Colder than ice, than anything anyone had ever said to him before. Will gulped. He had really messed up and he knew that better than anything. He had messed up. And Emma needed him. He took a long shower and emerged finally around noon, his hair a mess. He dressed quickly and as he pulled his t shirt over his muscular chest, he heard the deep growl from the put of his stomach.

Walking into the kitchen, Will stopped dead in his tracks. The clock had to be wrong, it had to be. It was noon exactly, almost two hours after he had woken up. Emma had left before ten, and her note didn't say anything about her staying to talk to Emily's mom. He tried to ignore the queasy feeling in his gut, the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

No. Emma was fine, they were all fine.

_One o'clock._

_Two o'clock._

By three, Will had taken to pacing the kitchen. He was on edge all the time, Emma's phone had gone straight to voice mail. It wasn't even ringing, and Emily's house phone was disconnected because their telephone cords had gotten torn down by the storm two days ago and had yet to be fixed.

Finally, Will hopped into his car. He called Emma's mother, her brother, he even called the Hudson's and Rachel to see if they'd heard from her. No one had heard a thing, and Will was starting to freak out as it neared four. He called the police.

"Hello, Lima Police Station, how can I help you?"

"Mike??" Will asked his previous student who was currently chief of police in Lima.

"Have you heard from Emma and the girls? T-they left before ten this morning and she's not answering her cell an--"

"Mr. Schue," Mike's voice filled with sympathy, and Will had to sigh when Mike still didn't use his first name. "N-No one told you?" the twenty-something asked, his voice defeated.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Will begged into the receiver anxiously.

"They swerved off the road, Mr. Schue, all the rain lately made the tires hydroplane and no one saw it happen... we got a call a few hours ago from 911. I-I, they... they took them all to the hospital, I-I thought someone must have called you, b-but in all the panic..."

"Mike, what hospital?" Will cried as he pushed on the gas.

"Taft Central," the younger man said. "ICU. Hurry."

The phone clicked and Will rushed into the hospital as fast as he could.

X

The waiting room at the ICU was fairly busy. Bustling with nurses and family members. Will could see the line at the reception desk was fairly long, but he pushed ahead of everyone. "M-My whole family! Where are they... they're here and the police chief j-just told me, just let me see them please, please let me see them!" Will's eyes overflowed with tears he had been holding back.

If his fight with Emma had been his last words to her, he didn't know what he would do with himself. At least his girls had known how much he had loved them. Ever since they were little, he had told them each night the same words.

_Will kissed each delicate, freckly forehead gently and pushed back their curls. "I love you Mila, I love you Maddie..." his whispered, hugging each girl lovingly._

"_Love you too, Daddy," the chorused._

"_Love you more and more each day, and little bit more?"_

"_Love you more and more each day, and a little bit more," the girls replied, nuzzling into him. He flicked off the lights and closed the door, the yellow beam of light from the hallway becoming narrower and narrower._

"Calm down, Sir," the receptionist said placidly, "We'll get you to your family in no time. What's your name, again?"

"Schuester, Will Schuester," he panted, "B-But you probably don't have their names they just got here and you d-don't, I don't know if--"

"Calm down, Sir, just calm down. Now, we just had three car crash victims come in here about three hours ago and they are all being taken care of, they should all be fine but there are some serious injuries. But all the identification was lost in the crash, and I'm going to need to ask you to describe your family for me?" The woman looked up from her clip board, and quickly jotted down something.

Will was sobbing, but tried to contain himself. "M-my wife, Emma, she's gorgeous and h-has these eyes that make you just look... like the whole world i-is, is right there in front of y-you, like that's a-all you're ever gonna need, no matter what..." Will was in a trance now, letting tears fall as he spilled out his innermost thoughts.

"Excuse me, Sir, but would you mind being a bit more... specific?"

"O-Oh, yeah, sorry... s-she's a lightweight, and h-has red hair and some freckles on her arms. A-and r-really big brown eyes, l-like the song. B-but my kids, they're twins. T-they look just like her but smaller and Mila has m-more freckles a-and... Will my family be okay?" Will spluttered. The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Follow me, Mr. Schuester. Now, I'm going to need to see your ID, but we have your wife and children here. Your wife and one of your children is in surgery, but we have one of your daughters here. She's asleep, she doesn't know where she is."

"I-Is she alright, s-she's going to be fine though?"

"She has a pretty bad concussion, and she doesn't remember the accident. She's got some pretty bad bruises and a black eye, but other than that she got out pretty lucky. The car flipped upside down, but the airbag got her just in time," the nurse smiled up at him. She put her hand on Will's shoulder. "She's going to be alright, Mr. Schuester."

X

"Mila?" he had never seen his daughter look so small.

The girl stayed asleep, and Will choked back tears as he saw the little girl's chest rise and fall evenly. This must have been what Amelia and Bo felt when Emma, age eight, had stayed in the hospital after the dairy farm incident. Will choked back a happy sob when the girl finally opened her huge brown eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered. A tear slithered down Will's cheek.

"Oh, baby," he sat on the edge of her bed and took her small hand into his large one. "I'm so glad you're alright. I love you so much, Meals, I don't know what I would do if--"

"Are Mommy and Maddie okay?" Mila cried, her voice cracking. She buried her face in Will's shirt, and he instantly pulled her into a tight yet gentle and loving embrace.

"They're going to be okay, sweetie pie, they're going to be alright." Will rubbed Mila's back. As she drifted off into sleep again, Will never left her bedside. She slept fitfully and Will rubbed her back and sang softly to try to soothe her.

"Don't be scared, honey, you're going to be okay..." he whispered gently.

"Daddy? Will you sing to me?" her voice was small and shy, weak and in need. Will nodded, happy to make her happy.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle..." he began.

"Life is a maze, and love is a riddle..." the little girl yawned. "I love you, Daddy. More and more each day and a little bit more."

X

Maddie and Emma's hospital beds were wheeled in next to Mila's when their surgeries were finished. Will had told the nurses about Emma's problems, her Mysophobia. They gladly placed a baggie of latex gloves and a bottle of Germ-X in the room. Will couldn't help but smile. Emma had been wheeled into the room moments before Maddie, and was still asleep. The doctor approached him, "Mr. Schuester, can I speak with you for a few minutes please?" the bald man asked kindly, guiding Will from the hospital room.

"Of course, doctor."

"Will, you're wife is doing, fine, really. She's pushing through. She was unconscious when she came here, and when the ambulance got down to the scene. She had a little bleeding in her head, but we stitched that up and her concussion was much more mild than your daughter's. We set her arm and cast it, which is why she needed the surgery. She needed pins in her wrist, so be careful with that and make sure she keeps her arm as still as possible for a few weeks."

"Of course, is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of the fact that your wife should rest for a few days, especially given her... situation."

"Pardon? W-what situation?"

"Mr. Schuester... yesterday your wife seemed to have had a miscarriage. Y-you weren't aware...?" a serious tone lined with sympathy lined the doctor's voice. Will gulped, trying to hold back tears.

This explained everything.

The way Em had been acting so off, so upset. All the crying, the way she just wanted to be held close, like everything would be okay. She knew that babies were Will's soft spot. She knew that he would have been heartbroken. She loved him enough to suffer in silence, to not want to put him through that. He didn't want his Emma to have to suffer anymore, ever. He didn't care how much he might be hurt by it. He just wanted her to know how very loved and treasured she was, every part of her, and that he would be willing to hurt for the rest of his life and sacrifice every last thing he had just to see her smile once.

"She was only about a month and a half along," the doctor continued. "But we found... remnants. Clear signs, signs that a baby had been there." He placed his hand on Will's shoulder and looked into Will's red and glassy eyes. The doctor's eyes had been a monotonous blue, but now they were filled with compassion and sorrow. He, from man to man, was sad for his fellow guy, even though they hadn't ever met before. Will thanked him silently with a nod of his head. A tear found it's way down Will's cheek as the doctor stated simply, "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Schuester. They should be wheeling your daughter in any minute. She just needed some minor anesthesia because she had a pretty large gash in her left leg. She lost a lot of blood and there's over fifty stitches, but you should be thankful she didn't bleed out."

Will nodded. "Thank you."

X

Both girls were asleep. But Emma wasn't. She felt warmth around her, holding her close. She rolled over, wincing in pain as she moved her arm. "Will?"

"Shh," he kissed her forehead. One look into his eyes and she knew that he knew. About everything.

"I-I never wanted to hurt you, Will, i-it's ju--"

"Emma, I would go through all the pain and heartbreak in the world just to see your face light up, for one second of your smile. Y-you need to know that. Know that I will always be here for you, and you can tell me anything. Em, you can never know how much I love you."

She sobbed into his chest for what seemed like hours, but Will didn't care. Their girls were fast asleep. Both were drained and in slight pain, and needed their rest. Will was glad they never had to know about their lost sibling or see their parents like this. He cried too, softly into her hair.

Finally, he managed to ask what he had been trying to push away.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" she replied, tilting her slightly watery gaze to meet that of her husband.

"Can I ask you something? Y-you might not want to answer, but I-I just need to know, alright? And I wont be angry with you, no matter what the answer is."

"Of course, honey, you can ask me anything," she whispered, knowing what was coming. Knowing her answer already.

"D-did you... did you do it on purpose? Did you let yourself l-lose control of the car, or... or did you... did you want to crash? To--"

"Will," she managed, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Will, I was upset and confused a-and... Maybe I knew deep inside me that I didn't want to go on like this. I had just lost a loved one, and I-I had no one to share it with. No one... no one to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. But our girls mean so much to me, you mean so much to me. Maybe I wanted to crash, to escape from all of my pain, b-but I would never let this happen on purpose. I-I love you all too much to lose, and I remember looking back into the rear view mirror. And they were just talking and laughing, talking and loving each o-other and I knew I could never, ever lose that. Lose them, lose you... lose any one. I didn't want to, ever, and I just started crying. I realized t-that I could tell you anything then and you would still have me, love me, w-want me--"

"I'll always want you, Emma, and love you, and you're already mine to have, forever--"

"--I was so caught up in my thoughts that by the time I-I snapped back out of them, they were screaming a-and we were spinning so fast... I don't remember anything else till now."

"Emma?"

"Yes, Will?"

"I love you. And I'm never going to let you go again, n-not even for a minute," his eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I'm so sorry. For what I called you. I had no idea what you were going through. I didn't ever want you to suffer, I don't ever want you to suffer. Ever... Emma please tell me that you know that, that you'll forgive me?"

"I already have, Will. I-I... I love you too. So, so much."

**Well you all asked for drama! :( Yes, I know that was quite heavy and sad, but after a while enough fluff is enough. But I think the next chapter will fix any of the disappointment you had after this one. :) hooray **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I finally broke 100 reviews so thank you all so much!! :) hooray! Last chapter was sort of a downer, I know... but this story was getting a little too fluffy (oxymoron?) but still we all need a little family drama here and there. This chapter is going to lighten the mood a little.... and remember even though Emma is getting a little old, things are still possible. My friends mom is 45 and had a baby last year so... yeah. Ha-ha, and I'm totally not saying that they had another kid... pfft... Enjoy!**

**Maddie and Mila are 10 now, by the way :)**

"I like him," Mila said softly, looking down at the little chubby baby she was holding.

"Well that's good," Maddie said sarcastically as she looked over at the blue bundle in her sister's lap. She was glad she finally had someone else to talk to and stuff. Plus, baby Andrew didn't look exactly like her, which was a good change of pace. "Hi, Andrew," Maddie whispered, pushing the curls away from her face.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah. Really cute."

"Take a picture of me holding him, Mads?" Mila asked, smiling up at her sister and batting her eyelashes.

"Fine, whatever," Maddie said. She had taken on a little bit of an attitude lately. She pulled out the camera she'd gotten for Christmas after she'd told Kenny she wanted to be a photographer when she grew up, like Mr. Abrams.

Over Thanksgiving break, the Schuesters had gone to visit the Aunt Rachel in New York City. She told them that she was engaged to Mr. St James, and they had all been happy. Now they could get to have an Uncle Jesse. "Sort of like Full House," Mila had said happily. While they were they, they had gone to visit Mr. Abrams and his wife, Tina. They had a huge lofty apartment. Artie had shown Maddie all of his photos that he took. He said he loved being creative and stuff, and Tina helped him a lot. Ever since, Maddie had been obsessed with all things pictures and cameras.

Surprising, she had learned a lot. Maddie, like her father, had come to discover that all the information you would ever want could be found with the press of a few buttons and of course the assistance of "Lord Google."

So, with that, Maddie clicked the button on her blue touch screen camera. Mila smiled as she cradling baby Andrew. They looked colorful against the stark white of the plastic hospital chair.

"Isn't he beautiful?" a smooth voice filled the room and the girls looked over to see their dad. His smile was huge and filled with a sparkle of something neither had seen before. He looked... renewed. Younger. Will had always looked young for his age, and at 42 he seemed more like his mid thirties. He had "aged well" as Aunt Rachel put it.

Both girls nodded. "He's pretty cute. Can I hold him now?" Maddie asked her sister. Mila looked disappointed, but reluctantly handed Andrew to her sister. Will oversaw this whole process, making sure that the new baby was safe from his quick travel from his one sister to the other.

Mila and Maddie were pretty good with babies. They saw Candace Hudson all the time, and Quinn and Finn were happy to have their one year old off their hands for a few short hours. Quinn called the pair "mother's helpers" since Quinn was always home when they watched Candace, but Will knew it made his girls feel pretty official.

"He likes you, Maddie," Will grinned as he snapped a picture of his other daughter holding her baby brother only hours into his life. Will couldn't be happier, and he knew it. If someone told him eleven years ago that he would be sitting here today with three beautiful red headed kids and Emma Pillsbury as his wife, he would have called them crazy and looked sadly down at his wedding band, wishing it was true. Now it finally was.

X

"Where is he?! Oh my Gosh he's beautiful!!" an overly-excited Rachel St. James burst into the hospital room. Will smiled at his former student and gave her a hug. Rachel escaped the embrace quickly, onto better things.

She looked over at the adorable baby, asleep in his pram beside Emma's bed. "He looks just like you!" she exclaimed. Emma, just waking up, propped herself up on some pillows and sat up.

"Hello to you too, Rach," she grinned. "Isn't he precious?" Will walked over to his tired wife and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was right-- Andrew was precious.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked as she ran a finger over the baby's soft arm. "Gosh, babies are soft, aren't they..."

"His name is Andrew Terrance Schuester--" Will began before being cut off by the Broadway sensation who was currently beginning to giggle.

"Hmm. Strange pick, middle name wise," the brunette commented and Will shot her a "that's enough" look. He explained, "It was after Em's grandfather. He... he passed away a few months ago."

"Oh. That makes much, much better sense," Rachel smiled. "Girls, want to come with me to get some lunch? The Hudsons want to meet us at Breadsticks for lunch."

"Sure," Mila said, gladly hopping up out of her plastic chair. Like her mother, she wasn't a huge fan of dirty places. Her sister was soon to follow. "Daddy, can we go?"

"Sure," Will smiled, handing Rachel a fifty. The girl shook her head, pushing the money away. He tried again to hand her the cash, but Rachel was firm.

"This one's on me, Schue," she smiled, tossing the bill at Emma, who watched from the bed.

"R-Rachel don't be sill--"

"Emma, be quiet and enjoy your new baby," Rachel instructed, looping her arms through the arms of Maddie and Mila and pulling them out the door. Rachel was pretty well off from all of her performances on Broadway. She and her husband, Jesse, lived in the big apple now, but they caught the quickest flight to Ohio when they heard that Emma was in labor again. Will wasn't quite sure how Rachel even knew about the new baby being born, but he was sure that Quinn or Finn had told her.

X

Breadsticks was crowded, and Mila immediately pulled out her bottle of Germ-X, pumped some quickly onto her palms, and offered it to her Aunt Rachel and sister. Aunt Rachel laughed, mumbling something about the apple and the tree. Maddie groaned and pushed away the sanitizer, quickly finding the Hudsons and sitting down. Maddie has been moody lately, even Rachel had noticed.

"Hey guys!" Finn calls from across the restaurant and beckons for the group to come over. Maddie and Mila sit together and Rachel sits next to Quinn and Candace and across from Finn. It still hurts her a little to see the family together, so unbreakable, but she knows her life with Jesse is good too.

"How is she doing?" Quinn asks the girls.

"Fine."

"She's doing really good and we took some cool pictures," Mila says, going into more details than her sister wanted. Her lisp was slight but existant, like her mother's. "There's one of all of us and Andrew and we got the nurse to take it."

"Ask what the middle name is," Rachel says, stifling a giggle. Finn looks at his friend, puzzled, then turns to his goddaughters.

"Terrance. Aunt Rachel thinks it's, like, hilarious but we don't get it," Maddie says, blowing her bangs out of her face with a small gust of air from her protruding bottom lip. Quinn blushes and her eyes get a little sad, but she laughs as well. "No nicknames, I hope..."

The quick lunch flies by, and everyone knows enough not to eat the breadsticks, which actually suck for a place called Breadsticks.

X

Will looks over at his wife, who has dozed off with their son in his arms. Emma, like her husband, has barely aged. She sighs happily in her rest as Will sets Andrew into his little crib by the bed and pulls his arms around Emma. She looks so beautiful and peaceful with her red curls thrown up messily into a ponytail and a few beads of dried sweat still sticky on her arms. Birth was hard.

Emma squeezed his hand gently, and he looks down to see her huge eyes wide open. "He's beautiful, Will," she whispers. "Just like his daddy." Will grins as he truly notices how similar Andrew and he look. The baby's hair isn't as red as the girls. It's more of a strawberry blonde, but it curls in a hundred different ways already. Andrew has a few freckles like Emma and a straight nose like Will.

Will sees his wife giggling. "What is it?" He asks, beginning to laugh himself. Emma's giggle is a full blown laugh now, and he chuckles.

"You're crazy, Em," he grins. Her laugh is contagious. "W-What is it?" he finally manages before she lapses into another uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"W-we," she pants, "better hide..." more giggles, "the mustard," and her face lights up. At first, Will doesn't get it. Mustard. He looks at Andrew who is no longer sleeping. He can't laugh or smile for months, but the baby seems to be chuckling along with his mother. Will finally understands.

Andrew has one very prominent feature. He is chubby and cute like all babies, but when you look at his face there is one thing that stands out besides his enormous brown eyes. Will laughs. Andrew Terrance Schuester has a chin dimple, just like his dad. Emma has always loved that little hollow in her husband's chin, and Will can tell she's glad it passed on to Andrew. Emma is a little loopy from the pain medication she needed after Andrew was born, so she giggles when she knows Will understands her joke.

"You really are crazy," Will kisses his beautiful wife for the zillionth time that day. If someone told him that this would be where he was eleven years ago, he would have called them crazy, too. For some reason, this thought has been plaguing his mind all day.

"I guess you have a real soft spot for crazy then," Emma whispers as she nuzzles into him. Will pulls her closer and they continue to watch Andrew sleep. Emma makes everything make sense.

**I don't really like my writing in this chapter, but it's like 104 degrees in my house and I'm distracted by homework and stuff. Hope you liked it anyway! Don't worry—good stuff next time! The next chapter might even be up later today if I get lucky and the Cliffnotes for this section of A Separate Peace are detailed enough! ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make this one less jumpy than the last chapter :) Maddie and Mila are 12 in this one, and Andrew is 2. Enjoy! P.S. This one is more Wemma centric and less about the kids, even though they're definitely in it :) Also whoever told me A Separate Peace was a good book, they were right! The Cliff Notes weren't that good so I read it and it's really good!! :) yayy haha**

"Em, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I-I... I'm sure. I have to do this, Will, I-I just have t--"

"Em honey, you don't have to do anything, you know that right?"

"No, Will, I-I do have to do this b-because... I don't know, Will, but I need this. F-for me."

"Emma I don't th--"

"Will I need you to be there for me. And not let me b-back out or get scared, I need you to k-keep me strong because I know t-that I can't do this by myself," Emma pleaded, her eyes turning glassy. Even though she was forty four years old, Emma Schuester didn't look a day older that when her husband had first kissed her. Will wrapped her in a loving embrace and hugged her close, reassuring her.

Emma was right. She needed him to keep her strong through this. She needed to do it for herself, she needed closure. It was the only way to truly get over it, to face it again. "Okay, Em. I promise," Will whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Get a room," Maddie said, passing by her parent's bedroom. She tapped her foot and rolled her eyes. Will could see the buds of her iPod sticking into her ears, her red ringlets crazier than ever and poking beautifully out of her ponytail. Maddie was dressed in destroyed Abercrombie Bermuda shorts, a lacy tank top, and a zip up sweatshirt that said Hollister across the front. Her feet were clad in Converse, classic teen shoe attire, and Will couldn't help but smile. Maddie was becoming a teen in every sense and was growing up to be a gorgeous young girl. She might have a teen attitude to match, but Emma, ever the guidance counselor promised this too shall pass.

"You know," Maddie snapped her bubble gum. "If you two keep on messing around in here then we're never going to get to Virginia anyway, and apparently this vacation is 'going to give Mom closure' so we'd better get going. Not that I'm looking forward to it, or anything.

"Closure? What closure?" Mila asked as she passed gracefully by. Mila had taken up ballet as a little kid and it showed in every step she took. Maddie took the classes too, and excelled alongside her sister, but Maddie had done her best to look anything but the angelic ballerina. Maddie shrugged, "Something about Mom," and walked away.

Mila leaned against the doorway. "Want some help, Mom?" she asked, walking into the room. Emma took in her daughter's scoop neck shirt and sweater, high waisted floral skirt, and ballet flats. Sometimes, she wondered how Maddie and Mila could possibly be twins. It showed through in the small moments, but in times like these the girls couldn't be more different.

"Sure, sweetie, that'd be great," Emma smiled, "but I've got all my packing covered. Could you just go get Andy from his room? And I'm sure he'll want to bring his trains..."

"'Kay," the girl waltzed out of the bedroom. Will looked down lovingly at Emma and laughed, "Remind me again how we have twins..."

X

The car ride to Virginia was long, but Will never let go of Emma's hand. He knew she was scared. Terrified. She knew that he knew her better than anyone in the entire world. The summer heat seeped into the car, and the leather seats began to feel sticky with sweat. They needed to stop anyway to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom, so Will pulled into a rest stop.

"This is going to be funny," Maddie snickered as they climbed out of the car. Mila took in the disgusting conditions of the rest stop and its contents. There was a Cinnabon, and TCBY, and a McDonald's inside. She saw her mother cringe and look sadly up at her father. Mila truly felt sorry for her mom. She had problems, real problems and fears, and no one seemed to understand this except for her dad. I guess that's why she guessed her parents were still so in love, because her dad got to be the hero all the time, and her mom needed a hero all the time.

"Mommy I have to go pee-pee," Andrew wrinkled his nose and Emma quickly scooped the toddler. He had been chugging a juice box for the last twenty minutes in the car, and it was just a matter of time.

"I've got it, Em," Will smiled, taking Andrew into his firm grasp. Will knew that if Emma had one mortal enemy (that wasn't his ex-wife or Sue Sylvester) it would be public restrooms. At first, Will had thought she just hated them. Or that they grossed her out. Both of these things were true, really, but it was deeper than that. Emma feared them. They were a breeding ground for germs and diseases.

Bathrooms had lots of a certain germ called "e coli". Emma really hated that one in particular, it was in poop and made people very sick. Emma had never eaten a a fast food restaurant, but once she heard about the e coli scares throughout them, she made her husband swear off of them as well. He complied gladly, they had always grossed him out anyway. And based on Emma's friendship with their colleague Ms. Hoffmeyer, Will knew this was no such germ that his wife planned on coming in contact with any time soon.

A few minutes later, Will and Andrew emerged from the Men's restroom. Emma looked relieved as Andrew opened up his palm and pushed them towards his mother. Will chuckled as Andrew rubbed the dollop of sanitizer on his palms, thinking about what a good mother Em was, despite her problems.

X

Finally, the Schuester family pulled up to 110 Willsmore Lane in the heart of Virginia. Will could imagine Emma growing up here, in the little rancher with her family. Sure he had been to Virginia to visit the Pillsburys, but Maddie and Mila hadn't come since they were ten, and Andrew had never been at all. Emma was pregnant with him the last time they had come to visit.

"Oh come in, come in!" Amelia Pillsbury squealed, wrapping her grandchildren in a warm hug. She smiled up at Will and hugged him, too. "Emmie sweetheart! I haven't seen you in ages!" she kissed her youngest child on the cheek and pulled the family into the kitchen. Bo Pillsbury was slapping peanut butter and jelly sandwiches-- a family favorite-- together with ease and passing them out to the hungry kids.

"No thanks," Maddie said, pushing her plate away. "I'm still a little woozy from the car ride."

"Are you okay hon? Do you need to go lay down or--"

"I'm fine, Gramma," Maddie said quickly, looking absently into space. Emma wondered what she could possibly be daydreaming about, but eventually gave up. Maddie had been nearly silent for the entire drive, and Emma was surprised all of her elaborate daydreams weren't all used up already.

It was two in the afternoon when Bo said kindly, "Emmie, if you want to go today, you'd better go soon. It's already hot and you don't want to be there too late... the hotter it gets the more prominent the... the smell is." Emma had told her father earlier what she intended on doing during their quick vacation, and Bo had offered his full support. Sure, he didn't think it was a very good idea, but Emma was the guidance counselor. She was an expert and minds and closure and fears and stuff, so he guessed she knew exactly how to get past her own.

Emma nodded, and Will wrapped his arm around her gently. She was anxious and scared, unsure of what was going to happen that day. Maybe she would come back a changed girl, maybe she wouldn't. But she knew that this was something she had to do to find out. "Alright," she whispered finally, then, a little louder, "Mom, could you watch Andy while we're out? I-I don't think it's a good idea to bring him." Mrs. Pillsbury nodded and smiled down at her grandson who played happily on the kitchen tiles with his Thomas The Train toy set. "Maddie, Mila are you guys coming?" Will asked his daughters who were currently gossiping at the kitchen table.

"Sure," Maddie said. "Sounds fun." Mila elbowed her sister, "fun" was not exactly the best word choice, but nodded in agreement. Forty five minutes later, Emma, Will, Maddie, and Mila pulled up at _Johnston's Dairy Farm-- The Best Dairy For Miles Around! _Emma gulped. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea, not here, not today... Was she ready to face this place?

"You can do this, Mom," Maddie said finally, seeing her mother become paler and paler in the face. "You're ready." Emma was a little shocked. Maddie was the more moody daughter, the quieter and more opinionated child in the family. These small sentences were compassionate and encouraging, which Emma knew that her daughter was underneath, deep down somewhere. They were all the elder redhead needed to know that Maddie was right. If her daughter could find it in her moody, almost-teenager self to encourage Emma, Emma could find it in herself to be strong.

Her floral Wellies squelched in the mud and Will grabbed her hand. "You've got this, Em," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Emma was really, really grateful for a guy like Will Schuester to be in her life at that second. She always was, but there was something about Will that made Emma feel lucky every single day. Even though she knew that he was hers, and that the shining band on his finger promised that, but she still felt a surge of happiness in her stomach that followed each gesture of kindness and love.

She was a lucky, lucky girl.

X

Emma recognized the farmer, much older now of course, immediately. His tanned skin now was wrinkled, and his blondish hair had turned gray. His beard had salt and pepper flaking it now, but this was certainly Mr. Bill Bryant, the same Bill Bryant that had fished her out of the runoff lagoon to her left thirty some years before. He recognized her, too. "Oh my Lord... Emma Pillsbury?" he asked, astonished.

She nodded, her brown eyes huge. Will came to her rescue, again, and extended his hand. The farmer had obviously noted Emma's latex gloves and Germ-X portable bottle in her pocket. "Hi, I'm Will Schuester. We arranged for the private tour today?"

Mr. Bryant nodded. "I... I understand this isn't the, err, easiest thing to handle for Ms. Pillsbury at the moment, but as soon as I heard that you all were coming--"

"It's fine, really," Will assured the man who was obviously nervous. During the yogurt tasting, when the twins had pulled Emma off someplace, the man came up to Will. In a hushed tone he asked, "S-She never recovered, did she? When I pulled her outta that runoff, the kid was still, totally. She was sobbing and vomiting but the kid just wouldn't _move_ and she got all stiff and stuff. Garrett and Bo and Amelia have been back to get things occasionally. But they don't like to talk about it, about what happened."

Will swallowed. "She's getting better, really. She's OCD and Mysophobic, but she's getting better. She says it's the smell that really made it hard to forget." Will's eyes grew sadder. He hated talking about what happened to Emma, but in a way, he was glad. He wasn't happy that Em got hurt in any way, no, that was his worst nightmare. But what happened that day at the farm made Emma _his_ _Emma_. Her Mysophobia was something that Will loved about her. He had once told Rachel, sixteen at the time, that the things you hated most about yourself would be the things that someone, a special someone, would love best about you. And that proved true with he and Emma. Sure, her problems had gotten in the way a little at first. When they attempted sleeping together for the first time, Em had run crying from his apartment.

But gradually, he'd begun to make her better. And she forgot about germs whenever she was with him or their family. Fears like that had made Emma the wonderful woman she was, and though Will never wanted to see her hurting to scared, he doubted he would go back and change what had happened if he could.

"I always felt bad about what happened," Mr. Bryant said. "But I'm glad she's finally coming back. We've all been waiting, we knew one day she we'd see Em again." The farmer chuckled, Will smiled.

X

Maddie and Mila were walking with their parents now. Bill Bryant led them past the cows and the warehouse, then suddenly stopped. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "A-are we...?" she asked, knowing they would understand. She clung to Will's arm for dear life.

"Yes," Bill said finally. "We're coming up on the... the runoff lagoon. It smells a little," he added, nodding to the twins who had never before faced the stench, and to Will, who'd only heard about it. Emma looked at Will, terrified.

"Honey," he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. We're here, I've got you." She nodded.

"Thanks, Will. I-I... I don't know w-what I would do if--"

"Shh. Don't think about it, then. You'll never have to worry about me not being here, Em," he whispered, kissing her gently. She gulped and then smiled, trying to be brave.

The family approached the runoff. It was disgusting to look at, filled with brown poop and disgusting red swirls that Will did not even want to think about. Chunks of other things bobbed at the top. Emma closed her eyes, counted to ten, and forced herself to look over the edge. The overwhelming urge to vomit took over her, and she tried to gulp it down.

"It's okay, Mom," Mila said, taking her mother's hand. "Just … count to ten okay? Like Ms. Greene told you to do, remember?"

Emma managed a smile. Ms. Greene was a phobia counselor who tried to help people get over their fears. One day last year, Emma and the girls had gone to one of her seminars at the local community center. Counting to ten was a trick that Ms. Greene promised never failed you. Emma did.

Ten long seconds later, Emma popped her eyes open. The runoff looked disgusting from where she stood, feet away. It was surrounded by a pristine white picket fence. Despite the filthy conditions of the rest of the farm, the fence was immaculate. Emma smiled, then she noticed one dark scuff mark on one of the posts. It was near the middle of the post, high enough that you would have to have climbed the fence to reach its place. Emma gulped. She remembered climbing the fence all too clearly, she remembered the awful feeling of her foot dragging along its wood as she fell into the runoff, feet below.

"Em, honey, is... is that where you fell?" Will asked.

She nodded, blinking back tears. Emma knew her Mysophobia wasn't going to go away in just one visit to the farm. She had finally faced her fears, but she knew it wasn't going to happen like that-- where they magically dissolved after over thirty long years. Emma swallowed the growing lump in her throat and decided that this was it, she had to be brave. Being brave, though, was harder than it looked. This was the very place all of her childhood hopes and dreams had come to a screeching halt. Emma felt like she was shrinking. Maddie held her hand, and Will held the other. She let herself take one last look into the depths of the runoff lagoon. She wished she'd never ever seen this place, wished she'd never fallen over the edge.

She liked to think she had fell, even though it wasn't the truth.

"I think we should go now," she said quietly. She heard her Wellies squish the mud as they walked to the gate.

"Come again!" Bill Bryant called out to them, knowing that maybe, just maybe they would. He hoped so. Ever since he saw Garrett Pillsbury push his little sister into his runoff thirty some years ago, Bill had always hoped she'd come back. He had been friends with Bo Pillsbury for years and still was. They had been close with the family, including doe-eyed Emma, since the day the family moved into town from Ohio. The little girl had come to the farm for her birthday, and her dad had buffed it up to be a huge ordeal. Apparently, the little kid had been dreaming of being a dairy farmer for a few months. The whole day had come crashing down when Garrett pushed her in. Only Bill and the family had seen it happen, and the town didn't need to know that little detail. The town still didn't all they knew was that the littlest Pillsbury fell into the Johnston's runoff one afternoon and was "the crazy one" ever since.

Bill remembered how the town was bustling with the news. It was, after all, one of the smallest towns in Virginia, and everyone knew everybody else's business.

_Did you hear that Red Pillsbury fell into the runoff at Johnston's?!_

Or

_Yeah! The little Pillsbury girl fell into the runoff lagoon!_

_Who?_

_You know, the little redhead with the Bambi eyes?_

_Oh the poor dear!_

And so on. He had never seen the girl again, except for today. He hoped she'd come back. He'd always had a soft spot for the little girl who had her whole life ruined in one small moment.

X

Will lay awake in the Pillsbury's guest bedroom, Emma in his arms. She was awake, too, and he finally whispered, "Em?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Thanks."

"F-for what?" she asked, confused.

"For being you, I guess. For being brave today... It made me want to smash that fence, everything, just to see the spot where you fell. But I'm sort of glad I got to see it. It makes me feel like you I know you a little better. But Em? I don't think I would change it, what happened, even though I-I... I hate to see you scared."

"Why? Will, if I could change w-what, what happened to me that day--" her voice cracked and suddenly she was crying, all of the thoughts she'd kept bottled up for so long finally escaping, free into the Virginia wind.

"Shh, baby... Emmie, honey, it's okay..." he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. He loved her so, so much. "Em, I wouldn't change that day because it brought me you. You would have never been a guidance counselor, much less a beautiful one in crazy Lima, Ohio, if you hadn't fell in that lagoon. Well, you'd still be beautiful, or course," Will felt her blush. "But I never would have met you, or got to be your Prince Charming. And sometimes, a lot of times, what people hate most about themselves is the thing someone else is going to love best. I... I love you for a lot of reasons, honey, really. But you being scared of germs has just brought me that much closer to you, has made you that much more loveable. You wouldn't be my Emma if you had never fallen in that day, and even though I still would have found you somehow... I love you just the way you are. And I wouldn't change one thing about you, even if I could... because I've never seen someone more perfect than you."

Emma felt tears slip down her cheeks. "W-Will I..." he kissed her before she could finish her sentence, and when she finally pulled away, she nuzzled closer into him until if he was holding her any closer, they'd surely break into a million pieces. Emma liked the weight of his arms on her, the way that when he held her, no germs could penetrate the force that surrounded her. "Will?" she whispered, hours later, when she was sure he was asleep.

"I don't think I would change it, either. I-I... I don't falling in. It didn't ruin my life... b-because in the end... it brought me to you..."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma Schuester." Will's voice filled the dark room with warmth, and she let his words hang in the air until she wondered if they'd even been said at all. But it didn't matter, she felt the words and the thoughts surrounding her anyway. Sometimes, when you really mean something, you don't have to say it. People just know.

**Love, love, love... Aw. This chapter had a little tad of drama and a little tad of fluff, which is a really good balance, I think. Next one should be up soon and I've been planning it for a while! Is it okay if the next few chapters revolve more around the twins? (Of course there Will be Wemma goodness, obviously in them) Because I got this idea and my imagination sort of went wild with it... haha. Expect drama!!!!!! But cute drama, nothing bad! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Prepare for the truth to unfold... and for friends you never expected! (hopefully). =) **

**A little background so this is less confusing with the year gaps in between them (I can't write a chapter for every single age so I'm trying to go by milestones lol): Maddie and Mila are 14 and are freshman this year at WHMS, where Emma and Will are teachers. Sue isn't the Cheerio coach anymore because of her shenanigans, but still teaches a few gym classes. Same staff except for Quinn is the cheer leading coach and Puck is the assistant football coach to Ken. Enjoy!**

**And by the way this has a lot of dialogue and stuff but this idea wouldn't let me be! **

Emma Schuester knew this visit was coming. When she saw it on her appointment board, she gulped. She'd been dreading this one. As a guidance counselor, Emma had to call down all of the students to her office for short visits at the beginning of each school year to make sure they had all their schedules on track, their physicals signed by a doctor, and their files were in order. It was usually mid November when she finally finished, and Emma sighed as the cool late October air fluttered in through her window.

This visit, Emma had been dreading. "Williams" was located near the end of the alphabet, and for the second year in a row Emma put on a happy face when the day for "W"s arrived. She had to pretend like she had no connection to the gorgeous sophomore who would be sitting in her office in a matter or minutes.

Talking to Terri's daughter, Drizzle, intimidated Emma as much as talking with Terri did, however strange that might sound.

But as the recent years passed, appointments like this became harder. Drizzle Williams had joined Glee last year. She was talented, like both of her biological parents were. Will had, of course, taken a special liking to the student. He had helped Terri out financially in the past when the blonde had really needed it, but it had been for Drizzle. No matter how much they all wanted to deny it, Drizzle had ended up a Williams and not a Schuester by just a fraction. A few more months, weeks even, and the courses of so many lives could have been changed forever.

Emma heard a cough and looked up. A tall blonde stood gracefully in the door frame. She was tan and her hair had taken to messy curls that Emma sort of liked. The girl's green eyes were piercing against her naturally dark skin, and she looked remarkably like a mixture of her mother and father. "Drizzle, come in," she said finally, straightening out the calender on her desk and pumping Germ-X onto her hands, like she did when she was nervous or stressed. The teen noticed these antics, but said nothing.

She sat down. "So," Emma began, "how's your school year going?" she smiled. It wasn't forced, either. For some reason, Emma liked Drizzle despite the fact that the sophomore shared the cold, protected demeanor of her adopted mother.

"Fine. B-But I've been having some problems at home," Drizzle said. "But can we get the boring stuff out of the way first? Papers and stuff?"

"Sure, honey," Emma nodded, pulling the manilla file out of her cabinet.

"Seems like you have everything in here Drizzle, except for your physical forms. And Mrs. Hudson tells me you might be joining Cheerios? That's great it's just you're going to need those forms in by Mon--"

"I'm not doing Cheerios. Mrs. Hudson is sort of cool... but my mom doesn't want me do it, which is pretty surprising since popularity is sort of really important to her. But she says no way to Cheerios. Plus, Mrs. H is sort of really tracking me down to do it and... I don't really want to have to tell her no." There was an edge of sadness to Drizzle's voice that Emma sensed right away. She felt sorry for the girl who most likely had no idea what was really going on behind the scenes.

"I'll let her know," Emma offered, seeing Drizzle brighten up a bit at the suggestion. "So, Drizzle, you said y-you were having some, umm, issues at home?"

"Yeah. W-well, it's not me, really, with the issues. I was just wondering i-if you have some, like, pamphlets on when those therapy sessions are at the, err, community center?"

"Of course," Emma said, pulling out the appropriate pamphlet and handing it over. Before she could fully pass the paper to Drizzle, she pulled it away, having second thoughts. "Y-you know, Drizzle, if you're having problems you... you can just tell me. It's free, to say the least, and available right now, and--"

"It isn't me the problems, okay?" Drizzle snapped. Then, "Sorry." Her voice became quieter, and Emma knew the girl was going to open up, finally. Drizzle was tough, and it wasn't easy to get her to talk like this.

The teen opened her tired eyes after a long, leisurely blink and managed, "It's t-that time of year again. Every year, right around November, it gets worse. You should know something about my mom, and that's that she's a little crazy. Don't get me wrong, my mom's the best mom in the world, really she is. But... she's one of those people with a past. She's got one, and I know that it's bad because she's angry a lot and won't tell me what happened to her. She acts like I can fix everything, b-but I can't. I'm just sixteen... I can't fix anything."

Drizzle was near tears, but swiped them away with the back of her hand quickly. Emma just nodded, encouraging Terri's daughter to continue. She wanted to hear this, and not just for selfish reasons anymore. "M-My mother has had these night terrors for as long as I can remember, and every November they get worse and worse. I-I'm guessing that's whenever he left her, November is ."

"Pardon?" Emma asked. "Who's _he_?" She knew the answer, but wanted to know if Drizzle did, too.

"I-I... I honestly have no idea. I know he was a teacher but that's all I know. I just call him Number 5."

"Number 5?"

"Out of the bundle of people that were supposed to be my parents, but aren't," Drizzle explained, sighing. She was going to have to go into more detail about her family life than she would have liked. "There are five of them. Number 1 is my birth mother. S-she... she was just a kid and she didn't want me. My mom told me she went to McKinley, too. All of them have something to do with the school, I think. And Number 2 was her boyfriend. He loved me for a while. B-but... he wasn't actually my dad. My biological mom slept with someone else, and tried to pass it off as his, but it didn't work. Number 3 is the guy who actually is my biological dad. And 4 is my mom now. She needed me, apparently. I'm glad I ended up with her. And Number 5... well, he's the guy in the night terrors. He left my mom when he-when he knew she was expecting me. He never cared or loved me..."

Emma reached out and lay her hand on Drizzle's arm. The teen was crying now, openly. "D-don't you think... it's a little bit sad t-that out of five p-people, five whole people, only one could find it in themselves to love me? T-to... to want me?"

"Drizzle, honey, they all wanted you. And loved you. But they just tried to give you what was best, the best life you could have, and I think they did. Now what's this about the, the umm, bad dreams your mother has?"

Emma knew she was trying to change the subject away from how no one had loved Drizzle. That wasn't the truth. Emma knew it, but Drizzle didn't and couldn't. Emma couldn't give away too much to the girl who obviously needed to know, but the truth could hurt sometimes, and Drizzle just wasn't ready for it.

Drizzle cleared her throat, coated with the thick tears she had shed in the guidance office over the feelings of abandonment she had always felt. "Well, my mom screams for him in her sleep. And hits the bed all around her, like she expects him to still be there but... he's gone. He's never there. She says his name, too."

"Oh?" Emma asked, bracing herself. This hurt her, too, but she couldn't let it show.

"Will. She says 'Will' in her sleep all the time. Sometimes it's happy. Sometimes she's yelling for him to stay, not to leave her. And sometimes she's yelling 'Why her? Why her?' You see... this Will guy, Number 5, he left my expecting mother for someone else. Who... who could do that?" Drizzle was angry now. "B-but I mean, my mom is a good person. Really, she is... but she can be mean and unreasonable and I know that best. I don't know... I think you've got to be pretty cold hearted to leave your pregnant wife, not just one person you love but two. Two people you love, you're supposed to love... but then I think that my mom married him. And he had to have been nice enough for her then. I-I... sometimes I wonder if I'm giving him enough credit, because he h-had to be decent guy, right? He had to have been, and if my mother did something... this is all so confusing. I want to know what happened-- why he left. He had to have been good, Mrs. Schue, I think that he might have been good after all."

"W-what does your mother think?"

"Nothing. S-she doesn't know that I know as much as I do. But I want to know. Whenever my Aunt Kendra calls she asks how my mom is doing and then--"

"You listen to her phone calls?" Emma interrupted, surprised.

"I'm just worried about her. I want to fix this, and I have to know the truth to fix it, that's all. And sometimes, when they're talking, I hear them mention this girl. The girl he left my mother for. She's apparently this physco lady who--"

Emma felt her face growing pale. She suddenly felt very, very small. She pumped the Germ-X onto her hands rapidly, fearfully. She did not like where this was headed, but she was curious. Emma had to know, too, for everybody's good. "W-What do they say about her?" this question came out in a small whisper, and Emma made an attempt to look strong on the outside while on the inside, she was falling apart with anxiety. More Germ-X would have to do.

"They call her all these names, usually something like 'That Germaphobe-Doe-Eyed-Bambi-Ginger-Harlot-Bitch'. My Aunt Kendra is a very, umm, outgoing person. She says whats on her mind, which isn't always the smartest thing. Once at a family dinner she let it slip that Number 5 met that, umm, girl at work."

"Oh." Emma's response was fair, at best. She was trying to be understanding, really, but it was offensive. She felt like she had been slapped. Being called a Germaphobe-Doe-Eyed-Bambi-Ginger-Harlot-Bitch was not her idea of a good time.

Drizzle continued, unaware of how much her elder seemed to be hurting. "Well... I want to know who they are. All of them. I need to know the truth because, honestly, my mom can't handle it by herself anymore."

Emma swallowed. This appointment wasn't supposed to be about her, it was supposed to help Drizzle. "I'm sorry, Drizzle... b-but I can't give you information like that. I'm so, so sorry. I really want to help you. H-Have you considered asking your mother? I'm sure she'll tell you the truth when she's ready, and when she thinks you're ready."

"Wait, Mrs. Schuester... you know? Who they are?" Drizzle seemed shocked, and Emma realized she had already let too much go. She couldn't tell Drizzle any more, no matter how much she wanted.

"N-No, I-I... I never said--"

"You do. I know that you know. A-and my mother, she's never going to tell me. She's too caught up in what happened fourteen some years ago... I need to know. And if you can't help me, I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Mrs. Schue, but I can't stay here and talk to you if I know that you're not going to tell me the truth."

Drizzle grabbed the glossy therapy pamphlet off of Emma's desk. She was confused, all she wanted was some answers. Mostly about Number 5, or 'Will', because her mother was starting to dream about him leaving her again. Drizzle wanted her mom to see this guy again, to talk things out. And she wouldn't mind knowing about his horrible new girlfriend, too.

Drizzle wished that all of her "parents" were good people. But it was hard. Especially with the man who had left her mother heartbroken. Meanwhile, Emma Schuester sanitized her hands again and again, more stressed than ever.

Quinn walked by her office and waved happily, not noticing Emma's discomfort. Emma was glad-- Quinn didn't need to know about her little meeting. Emma thought it was fairly unprofessional of Quinn to ask her biological daughter to do Cheerios in an attempt to get closer to her, but Emma also realized how hard it must be to watch your own child grow up and not know anything about them. To be so close and so far away at the same time seemed to be very, very painful.

X

Drizzle Williams stared at her feet while Mr. Schuester droned on and on about "story songs." Songs that told stories, and had a clear ending, beginning, and middle. Drizzle sighed, she knew she would have to find one that week as her Glee homework. She looked over to where Maddie and Mila Schuester were sitting.

An iPod sat between the twins, one earphone in each girl's ear. Drizzle wished she could have a friend like that. The twins did everything together even though it was obvious that they were polar opposites. She chuckled to herself as Maddie flicked her sister playfully. They were only freshman but both had incredible voices. Maddie had already been deemed as outgoing, and Mila had a reputation to be shy. They were right below the radar in the student's minds, but anyone could see that every single staff member loved the girls like their own kids.

Apparently, they had quite the story behind them. Maddie had told Drizzle once that her parents met at McKinley and went through a lot before they could finally be together. Drizzle had seen the teen chatting with Coach Tanaka and calling him "Kenny", and Drizzle had taken on the nosy quality of her mother. Maddie had briefly explained this when Drizzle had asked, then darted off to go meet her sister somewhere.

Suddenly, footsteps barging into the room interrupted Drizzle's thoughts. She looked up to see the gym teacher, Sue Sylvester, stomp up to Mr. Schuester.

"William, Figgins wants to see you in his office immediately!" the tall blonde lady snapped, marching away as the polyester of her tracksuit rubbed together, making a swishing noise as she stepped closer to the door.

_William. Mr. Schue's name was William? That could be shortened. Shortened to Will... _ A gasp rose in Drizzle's throat. It wasn't possible. It wasn't, it couldn't be . He was her favorite teacher, a nice guy. And Number 5 had been like a monster, haunting her every move and her past. She gulped. No, no, no!

He was married to Mrs. Schue. He had three kids with her. He could not be Number 5, it just wasn't possible.

And then her Aunt Kendra's words rung out in her head, and Drizzle's thoughts quickly became a cold, unwelcoming reality. "_Germaphobe-Doe-Eyed-Bambi-Ginger-Harlot-Bitch, that's all that woman is ever going to be. She can't make him happy, she wont make him happy. Terri, you just wait for her to get scared of something, like a stupid little piece of dirt on his shoes. He'll coming running back to you in no time."_ Drizzle's mother had been particularly upset that night, and called Kendra sometime around two in the morning. Drizzle kept a house phone in her bedroom, and eagerly listened in their conversation, worried for her mother who had been crying in her sleep more than ever lately.

And Drizzle had wondered why Mrs. Schuester had gone pale and seemed so offended, so frightened, when she'd mention this conversation. Drizzle knew she had to fix this before the guidance counselor hated her forever, or told Mr. Schue about how the truth was beginning to become unraveled, a never ending string from a thick spool.

"I-I have to go," Drizzle called anxiously, darting down the hallway.

X

Emma was packing up for the day. Her eyes were watery all day, she was close to crying as she put Drizzle's file back into the cabinet. She was hurt even though she shouldn't be. She couldn't even keep her own feelings in check when others needed her help. Emma sighed, sinking into her desk chair. Today's appointment with Drizzle Williams had had her on the edge of her seat all day, irritated and upset. Even Mila had noticed.

"_Mom, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself," the girl informed her mother during her lunch hour. She'd come to visit her mom's office, like always, but today Mila had been quickly turned away. It was only minutes after Drizzle's visit, and Emma had felt overwhelmed, swallowed completely by the wreckage that was Drizzle's every day life._

"_Nothing, Meals, but I'm busy. Can you come back later?" _

_The teen had pivoted on her heel, annoyed, and left her mother in peace. _

Emma heard the footsteps rushing down the hall, and a knock at her office door. There was going to be a handprint on the window now, and she would have to clean it--

Upon looking up, Emma almost gasped. Drizzle Williams stood at the door, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red. Emma beckoned for her to come in, sit down.

"Drizzle, sweetie, what's wron--"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Schue, so, so sorry..." Drizzle swiped at her teary eyes, embarrassed.

"It's alright, honey," Emma told her, patting the girl's shoulder. "You're fine, you can cry here. W-What... what are you sorry for, exactly?" Emma was genuinely confused.

"W-Well, Mrs. Schue, I sort of realized something during Glee rehearsal today... and it's way, way out there, and probably way, way off. S-So please don't get upset if I'm wrong... but I'm sorry for calling you a 'Germaphobe-Doe-Eyed-Bambi-Ginger-Harlot-Bitch'. Or at least I'm sorry for my mom and aunt saying that a-about y-you--"

Emma let her head fall in her hands, her elbows propped up on her desk. "Oh, Drizzle..." she sighed. "Oh no... this is one huge, big mess, isn't it?" Emma let out a little laugh, and Drizzle looked up, surprised.

"W-Wait, Mrs. Schuester... I'm right? Y-you're the, umm, that... other girl?"

Emma winced, and nodded. She couldn't lie anymore if Drizzle had already figured it out. That would be wrong. Emma had been wrong before. She had been wrong in thinking that the truth was something Drizzle was not ready for. Yeah, the truth was certainly not always pretty. Usually, it was ugly and hurtful, and Emma knew that better than anyone. But that didn't mean Drizzle didn't need it. The teen was hurting, hurting because she didn't have a single person to turn to anymore. She needed to know that she did, that her mother hadn't been stupid to marry Will, that he was a good guy... that _she_ was good guy.

"Drizzle, if you could just l-let me explain... there's more--"

"Okay. B-But... I don't know. I just don't know who to believe, what to believe anymore. I need the truth because I know that whatever anyone is going to tell me is going to have an opinion to it. Because someone always has to be the bad guy. But... isn't it possible that everyone is good? And that they just see it differently? D-do... do I have to pick a side? I-I... I'm going to stand by my family, Mrs. Schue, and I know that's probably impossible for you to understand but I can't think that everyone here was innocent, and I-I love my mom so much even if she was wrong," Drizzle spluttered, not caring if she interrupted Emma anymore. She didn't want to have to judge any of the people she loved, but she wanted to know what really happened.

"-- there's more, Drizzle, to the story t-than, than you know about. I would have never taken, umm, Mr. Schuester away from your mother. H-he left her for reasons that-reason's that had nothing whatsoever to do w-with me. T-they were g-going through a rough patch, and I was engaged half of the time to... to s-someone else. He loved your mother, Drizzle, and h-he... he still loves you. B-but what happened between them... it was too big for either of them to handle and stay together. I-I'm really, really sorry," Emma finished.

She didn't plan on telling Drizzle about the fake pregnancy. She would hate to be stuck with the knowledge of your own mother doing something so cruel. Maybe Drizzle was ready for the majority of the truth, but not for all of it. Not for that part of it.

Drizzle had a tear running seamlessly down her cheek. It must hurt her so badly, Emma thought, reaching out to lay a hand on Drizzle's arm for comfort. "Drizzle, I'm so, so sorr--"

"Don't be." Emma looked up to see the teen girl smiling a little through her tears. "Don't be sorry, Mrs. Schue. I-if what you said is true, then I respect it. I-I'm glad it was Mr. Schuester, Number 5. I think it would have hurt more to know it was someone really awful... but I know I was right. I-I... I think I know that everybody has a little good in them."

"You're right," Emma sighed, her eyes widening. "Everybody here does, Drizzle, and w-we... and everyone here loves you."

"T-thank... thank you, Mrs. Schue. Y-you helped me learn something about myself, and my family t-that I never would have learned otherwise. A-and I know I was r-ready to know that. But I'm not ready to know... what happened. Between my mother and Mr. Schue. I-I don't want to know that yet."

"I... I think you're right, Drizzle, right to wait until you know you can handle whatever this world might throw at you," Emma smiled. Her eyes were welling up for no particular reason. She felt something, love almost, for the teenager who was going through so much. Drizzle had been right in that there were many people who were involved in her life's beginning. But she had been wrong about two things. One was that none of them really loved her. And the other was there hadn't been five. There had been six.

Drizzle was halfway out the door before she turned her head and said finally before she left, "Oh, one more thing," she said hastily.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm thinking about adding a sixth member to my list."

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Don't worry, I don't plan on skipping ahead two years right away like usual b/c this chapter was sort of more about Emma and Drizzle and didn't have that much to do with Will and the family. But the next one will! And I sort of had another idea for the whole Drizzle thing, but if you review just tell me if you would mind another chapter sort of like this one! WEMMA awesomeness=next chapter so get ready lol. And also... did you see Glee last night??? It was so good, Emma totally owned Will and that was very epic of her, but I felt so sorry for her! And Will was so right to apologize, but he might need a few more flowers than that...!! Hope they get back together and Emma wasn't serious when she said she couldn't look at Will the way she used to. It doesn't feel right they aren't mooning over each other, especially on her end, but I think she still is in love with him but wont admit it!! **

**XOXO**


	23. Chapter 22

**Maddie and Mila are still freshman, this takes place about one month or so after the last chapter. Enjoy!! 3 p.s. Thank you RainingStu for giving me a little inspiration for this chapter! :) It's mostly about how the acts of their kids can bring Will and Emma together even more!**

Jess Larking was, by far, the most gorgeous boy Madelyn Allegra Schuester had seen in her fourteen years. Jess was in her Spanish class, and Maddie's heart beat faster every time the foreign words rolled effortlessly off of his tongue. Mila would elbow her and tell her to, "Quit drooling or Dad will see you" and quickly turn her attention back to her pen and paper, and continue to take notes.

As much as Maddie hated to admit it, if there was one person in the world that cared about her the most, it was Mila. Since day one, the girls had been a team. That was common knowledge, too. Mila and Maddie knew everything about each other. Maddie got Mila's nerdy and corny jokes, and Mila knew why Maddie seemed so mad all the time. Mila was the one person who knew for a fact that Maddie was helplessly in love with Jess Larking, too. As a sister, Mila was alright. But as a best friend and a person to trust with everything, Mila got an A plus, probably more.

On the days during Spanish when Maddie was too focused on the way Jess tilted his head back when he laughed, or chewed his cheek when he was writing something down, or cocked his head when he read a paper, or chewed gum at an average of 37 times per minute, Mila would groan and ask Maddie for a dime for the library copy machine so that Maddie could obsess and get a decent education at the same time. Maddie appreciated this very, very much, but that went without saying.

Mila didn't need her sister's mumbled "Thanks, Meals" to know that what she was doing was appreciated. It went without words that if Mila ever mooned like a mad person over a guy like Maddie was doing, it would be Maddie pushing the dimes into the copy machine. That was what it was like being a twin-- just knowing that every day, somebody had your back, and that when you were down, there was always that person who could pick you right back up.

X

Mila Schuester scurried down the hallway, not caring if she bumped into anyone. She needed to get to Maddie's locker, ASAP. This was an amber alert (in high school terms) and Mila needed to get to her sister before someone else did. She knew that if Maddie would ever hear this, it should be from her. From someone she wouldn't mentally strangle before casually walking away like it didn't phase her.

Mila knew her sister very, very well.

These thoughts penetrated her as she swiftly moved down the halls, so much so that she didn't see Ken and her dad walking towards her. _Thump. _Mila bumped right into them, and she sort of bounced off the small empty space between the two men. "Whoa, Meals," her dad said, half laughing and grabbing her shoulders, steadying her. "Slow down. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. Of course. J-just going to meet Maddie. I wasn't paying attention to where I was, umm, going, Dad, sorry..." Mila stuttered when she was nervous, a quality that both Ken and Will found very, very endearing. Mila had inherited this from her mother, while Maddie sort of locked up when she was nervous, saying nothing at all.

Will sighed, shaking his head playfully, "Alright, have fun then. And tell your sister I said, 'Hello and please make your bed before your mother gets home, and she's darn lucky that Mom is teaching her SAT prep course this afternoon, or else she can consider herself the official kitchen-floor-scrubber.' And, Meals, watch where your going, 'kay?" Will let his younger daughter go, and Mila rushed off down the West hallway to get to her sister.

"Watch where you're going, Maya," Sue Sylvester said to the girl as she hurried past. Sue had carried on the tradition of not calling the Schuester girls by their first names from the day they had first set foot in McKinley. Their mom was always a little peeved about it, but the twins just found it funny.

X

"Maddie, Gosh, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mila panted, grabbing her sister's shoulder as she began to walk away from her locker. Maddie pivoted on her Converse-clad heel and looked into her sister's eyes. That said everything, that said it all. Maddie's face looked angry, but her slumped body language and sad, watery eyes said it all. She already knew.

"Oh, Maddie..." Mila said, hugging her sister. Emma's office was a few steps away, and the girl's mother was at lunch in the faculty lounge. Mila didn't hesitate to pull her sister into the office, then into a tight, sisterly hug. "I-I... I wanted to tell you before someone else did. So you wouldn't get so upset."

"I'm not upset, Meals," Maddie snapped. "Jess can go date whomever he likes. It... it doesn't matter to me. It's n-none of my business. Drizzle's nice. I-I don't care if her and Jess are together, I swear--"

"Maddie, come on! You spend three class periods a day mooning over Jess and now you're trying to tell me that you don't care he's going to Breadsticks with Drizzle on Friday," Mila said, raising her voice so that Maddie knew she meant business. This was not going to get past her. "I'm really, really sorry, Mads. I knew how much you liked him."

"I still do like him, that's the thing," Maddie whispered finally, defeated. She knew her sister was right, even though she was younger. Mila was just like their mother, only younger and not addicted to Germ-X. "But I can't anymore... Drizzle is in Mom's office almost as much as we are lately, and if I like Jess then... then I honestly don't know what's going to happen. A-and why didn't he ask me to go out with him...?"

Maddie had never dealt with boys before. Well, sure, she had but no one ever like Jess. Both Maddie and Mila were undeniably pretty, and boys had always been following Maddie around especially. But she had never crushed so hard for someone like Jess.

Suddenly, a creaking noise made both girls jump. Their mother-- clad in a pencil skirt, cardigan, and her favorite gold high heels that were older than they were-- stood questioningly in the doorway.

X

Emma Schuester had told her daughters that they were always welcome in her office. She had told every single student at McKinley that they were always welcome in her office, and she intended to keep that promise. It had been a pleasant surprise to see them, though she wondered why they weren't in their study hall at the moment, but she trusted her girls. But then Emma saw Maddie's face and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Maddie, honey, what's wrong?" Emma asked, pumping Germ-X onto her palm and offering it to her daughters. They both accepted it gratefully. Germ-X was a known solace in the Schuester household, and rumor had it that if you used enough of it, you could find a reasonable solution to any problem that might face you.

"N-nothing, Mom," Maddie mumbled, taking a seat. She didn't intend on leaving it like that because after all, she had sat down, so Emma nodded and took this as a good sign. Mila sat down quickly, following the example of her sister. "Oh, just tell her," Mila whispered, and Maddie directed her attention to her gray Converse sneakers.

"It's about Jess."

Emma's face fell. She knew that Maddie had been falling hard over a sophomore, Jess Larking. But Emma knew that Drizzle had been crushing on Jess also. And she could almost sense what came next.

"But he asked Drizzle Williams to Breadsticks on Friday night. L-like... like a date," Maddie whispered, heartbroken. Emma felt immediate sympathy for Maddie, who had put her whole heart on the line. Emma knew what it felt like not to get the guy. She knew what it felt like to fall hard and hopelessly, and she ironically also knew what it felt like to compete for someone's affection with a Williams girl. Emma felt her own heart break to see her one of her twins so upset over a guy, and she realized that the sympathy her mother had felt for her for during the two straight years of her unrequited love for Will Schuester had not been for naught.

"It's okay, Mads. He'll come around, they always do. But if Jess doesn't like you for you, for the amazing girl you are--"

"I shouldn't compromise yourself for that?" Maddie asked, as she finished her mother's sentence. She let out a small laugh, remembering the story Aunt Rachel always found funny to tell at the dinner table.

_Rachel sat at the table, putting her fork down to finish her story,"And you're mother said to me, 'Rachel, you need to protect your heart. If he doesn't like you for you, you shouldn't compromise yourself for that... if he's married, with a baby on the way...' and then your mother looked directly at your dad, who was outside of her office, and I could just tell that she was totally in love with him. It was pretty funny, at the time, since Mr. Schue was always singing her praises-- literally singing them-- at Glee rehearsals. Oh, gosh they were, like, joined at the hip! It must have taken all their Will power not to just admit it already..."_

_Maddie, Mila, and Andrew knew that their dad had been in a previous marriage that hadn't worked, and they still liked hearing about how in love their parents had been before they actually dated. This story, especially coming from Aunt Rachel, always cracked them up._

"Exactly," Emma said, smiling at her daughter's good humor. "You're right, honey. Maddie, don't change yourself for any guy, ever," Emma said gently, and Maddie nodded, her bottom lip moving slightly off to the side against her closed mouth as if she was really thinking about it, really understanding that her mother was right.

"I wasn't planning on it," Maddie said finally, sure of herself. "Changing. For Jess. He... he should come after me, right?"

Emma brought herself to nod. This was harder than she had thought it was going to be. "You know, Maddie, honey, nice girls m-might finish last. But they always win."

X

Will sat in the front seat of his car later that day. He had two free periods in a row, and he was going to pick up Andrew, age four, from day care. He smiled as his son climbed into the car, his floppy red curls bouncing as he adjusted his own seat belt-- a feat Andrew had mastered last weekend. Will grinned as Andrew sucked on the red and white striped straw. Will could see some remnants of cherry lollypop sticking to Andrew's cheeks. He could see shining interest and sweetness in Andrew's gigantic brown eyes. He had a lot more freckles than everyone else in the family, like someone did light brown splatter paint across his cheeks.

"Daddy?" Andrew asked as they drove, "How did you meet Mommy?"

Will grinned. He loved this story, loved telling it and loved hearing it happen. "Well," he said. "One day I was going to work and it was pouring, pouring ran. And I got out of my car and I was really happy I had remembered to pack my umbrella--"

"Or else you would get wet!"

"-- or else I would get wet," Will smiled. The twins called Andrew 'Captain Obvious' sometimes, but Will thought it was cute. "And I was walking to the doors when something bright caught my eye,"

_A young Will Schuester stepped out of his beat up blue car, his license plate scraping against the ground. Terri didn't think a nice car for him was necessary, not when there were fancy toilet brushes to be bought at Pottery Barn. He mumbled something under his breath and sighed, letting his black umbrella pop open. He narrowly missed stepping in a gigantic puddle and he heard the rain splashing down around him, pelting his unruly umbrella, which was beginning to catch the wind and blow backwards, not really covering him anymore. He began to make his dash towards the glass doors of the faculty entrance when something bright green caught his eye._

"What was it that was bright?" Andrew asked, fiddling with his straw. Will saw a splash of apple juice hit the interior of the car and made a mental note to wipe that up before Em saw it.

"Keep the straw _in_ the juice box, And," Will chastised, laughing a little himself.

"Oh."

"And so I turned around, and saw that that something was bright was actually a nice green coat. And the most beautiful lady was wearing that coat. Her hair was very, very red and it was flipped up in the front like it was on strings. Her eyes were huge and brown, like yours, and they were the biggest I'd ever seen..." Will trailed off, getting lost in the happy memory. He had felt something much more complex than what he was telling Andrew now, but the kid was four and wouldn't understand some things about his parents quite yet.

_He saw her from the side. She was by far the most gorgeous creature he had __seen in his twenty nine years. He tried to swallow the thoughts back, he was married after all, but he couldn't. Her red hair was flawless and down to her shoulders, and her eyes seemed to take up half of her porcelain face. A feeling rose inside him he had never felt before, and he didn't know what to make of it, so he started to continue to the door. _

"So," he continued, "I noticed that she was standing very, very still and she was shaking. She looked like something was wrong. And she had her foot stuck in a huge mud puddle that was all the way up to her ankles. She looked very, very upset so I went over to her to see if I could help."

"Was she okay?" Andrew asked, worried. Will smiled, letting out a chuckle.

"She was fine, And. She was just fine. But when I got over to her I realized that she was absolutely perfect in every single way I could think of. But I saw that she was almost crying and she looked very embarrassed. I asked if she needed help and she started shaking her head no, but I wasn't going to just leave her out there in the rain,"

_But Will's curiosity got the better of him. As he drew closer to the woman, standing still in the pouring rain, he realized something was very, very wrong. She stood tense with one foot entirely submerged in a huge mud puddle. Mud was splashed on her jacket, and a thicker part of the mud flashed a thick tire mark. Sylvester... Will narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was most definitely Sue who had driven by and gotten this woman completely soaked. But his anger faded when he saw her face. Sympathy filled him when he saw her face completely pale. It was stark white and her eyes were wide open, pooling with tears. He had no idea what she could be so upset about –mud would be mud, anyone could handle that-- but he introduced himself anyway, wanting to make her feel better._

_The pamphlets in her hand made it obvious she was the new guidance counselor. He was glad he would be getting to see more and more of her, especially now that he knew how truly beautiful she was when he got up close. No. He couldn't think these thoughts, he was a married man, he was taken. But again, she got the better of him. "Hi," he said, his umbrella almost unable to bear the brunt of the downpour. Her own hand trembled, clutching her floral one above her for dear life. "I'm Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher. A-are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer to her so that if he took one more step, their bodies would be touching. _

_The redhead let out a little whimper, a clear no. "Alright," Will said, determined. There was a twinkle in his eye and the girl blushed slightly. "Let's get you out of this mud puddle and into someplace dry. Sylvester's not the most... caring person you'll ever meet. She probably the one who splashed you..."_

_Another whimper. _

"That would have been mean!"

"Yeah, it would have... And so I lifted her up and carried her over to the sidewalk. At first when I picked her up she was very stiff and she wasn't comfortable and her breathing got very, very fast. But when I finally put her down, she was smiling just a little bit. And her almost-tears were gone."

_The woman made no attempt to move, so Will came over to her side and picked her up off the ground, her foot making a sucking noise as the suctioned seal of the mud around her ankle was broken. She gasped, going stiff. "P-please d-d-don't..." she stuttered, trying to push him away, but the lightweight was already snug in his strong grasp. He felt her muscles relax slightly as he dashed them to the door, and he heard a small sigh._

_Finally they reached the dry part of sidewalk under the overhang outside the entrance. Will gingerly set her down, the dashed back out into the rain to grab her tote bag which had gotten left behind in the mud when he lifted her up. When he returned, he saw the woman furiously rubbing Germ-X onto her hands and breathing in and out quickly. She blushed as soon as she saw him._

"_Oh... I-I... Thank you," she said finally, blushing more fiercely than ever. _

"_Anytime," he said, shooting her a lopsided grin. "I'm Will--"_

"_Y-you mentioned that," she smiled, embarrassed. "I-I'm Emma. Emma Pillsbury, the, umm, the new guidance c-counselor?" This seemed more of a question that a statement, but Will was not one to complain. He was lost in the glowing plains of her brown eyes, and he wanted to hear her accent again. He already missed the lingering words she'd spoken, and he felt an undeniable attraction. But he was already married, taken. He couldn't do this--_

"_Y-you probably already t-think I'm some... some freak or s-something," she stammered finally, "I-I mean look at me, oh, I-I'm not very good with first impressions, am I?"_

"_You're perfect," he said, meaning something different entirely, but answering her question nonetheless._

"_T-thank you, really," Emma blushed. "I-I'm not very good with, umm, with messes."_

"_You're welcome," Will whispered. He noticed her teary eyes had dried and the color had returned to her face. He knew he would never forget the first time he ever met the sweet, beautiful, easily embarrassed and altogether lovely Emma Pillsbury, the woman who would be his best friend and the only person who would ever make his life complete-- his other half. He felt new and fresh for days after he'd met her. He was unsure of his feelings, he knew they were wrong. But there was one thing he had never been more sure of, and that was that he wanted to talk to her again and again and again until he didn't think he could talk anymore. _

"That lady was your Mommy, Andrew," Will finished with a smile, swiping an unsuspected tear away from his eye. He hadn't thought about that day so thoroughly in a long, long time. And now that he had, he was sure he was more in love with Emma than ever.

X

Andrew was asleep and the girls were almost asleep, their room light was still on and Emma could hear the rapid patter of the computer keys. They had an essay due tomorrow for History class, and Maddie was ever the procrastinator when it came to assignments. She scoffed and walked into the bedroom, feeling clean. After her nightly cleansing routine, Emma was finally ready to sleep.

"Hey," Will said, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently onto the bed. She was so beautiful, she grew more lovely every single day. He smiled and kissed her, and felt her lips fold into a grin against their passionate kiss. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into him.

"Oh, Will..." she whispered. "I just don't know what to do about Maddie." She had been stressing about this all day, debating on whether she should mention this in detail to Will. This hurt her more than she would have thought, and the irony of the situation made it hurt even more. What were the chances? The chances that Emma's daughter and Terri's would be competing for a guy. Slim to none, she would have said a while ago, but now she knew that the 'slim' region was a lot bigger than she anticipated.

She sighed. It hurt her so much because she knew exactly what this felt like. She knew what unrequited love felt like, and it hurt so badly. She knew the longing and the mooning over and the obsession better than anyone. She knew the pain, the hurt that came with it all.

"I know," Will replied. "I see her in Spanish, ogling over Jess.... Gosh, it's gotten so bad lately that Mila's been copying her notes for Maddie."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Mrs. Plodders told me. She monitors that copy machine like its her job."

"It is her job," Emma managed a giggle, then suddenly a tear spilled down her cheek. Will felt it splash onto his hand and he immediately rolled over, so that he and Emma were facing. "E-Em? Honey, what's wrong?"

Emma began crying harder and Will pulled her close into his arms. He was glad that Maddie and Mila had flicked off their bedroom light a few minutes ago to sleep for the night. "I-I... I just know what it feels like all too well, Will, a-and I never want Maddie t-to have to go through that? D-do you know who Jess asked to take out?" Emma whimpered, her tone soft and she buried her face in Will's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead and curls, knowing that was her favorite.

"Who, sweetie?" he asked sympathetically, and he nuzzled Emma closer. He had realized earlier just how much he loved her, how much he wanted to protect her from all the pain and sorrow in the world.

"D-Drizzle. Drizzle _Williams_, Will. W-what... what are the c-chances of that?" Emma said, beginning to calm down. Will always had that affect on her.

"Oh, Emma..." he whispered, feeling truly sorry. Now he understood what Emma meant when she said she knew what it felt like all too well. What are the chances a Pillsbury and Schuester would be in love with the same guy two generations in a row? He hated to see Emma cry. He had known that Emma had been hurt when he was with Terri, but now he saw clearly how bad it must have actually been.

"Oh, W-Will, I'm so, so sorry... but I can't see her like that, l-like I was. Unrequited love, W-will, it hurts so badly..." she began to cry all over again, and Will held onto her tightly, rubbing circles in her back. What he realized in the car today was that he had loved her from day one.

When the sobs finally began to slow, he tilted her chin upwards so that her wide brown eyes were boring into his. They were rimmed with tears that still spilled down her cheeks. He let a tear fall from his own eye, and he whispered, "Emma... the love you had for me... t-that was never unrequited."

**And to TheLovelyMaggieMay, I think I'm going to start another fic, called "Numbers" with the whole Drizzle/Emma thing anyway so yayy! It should be up sometime next week under Emma and All Characters for B, just in case anyone else wants to read it! :) Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 23

**One or so weeks after the last chapter, enjoy and happy mothers day to all of the wonderful mothers who read this! Thank you for making the world a little bit brighter every day!! **

**XOXO**

**Review!**

Emma looked down at her appointment book. Good, she had an appointment with Drizzle scheduled for this morning. She always liked talking to Drizzle, even though the teen sometimes prodded her for more information about the drama surrounding her birth. Emma hadn't relented yet about her birth parents, but she knew Drizzle was close to guessing. Sue had been calling the teenager "Q2" lately, and Drizzle was beginning to catch on. This made Quinn all the more apprehensive, and just made Emma and Will hate Sue all the more. This was certainly not her place to have an opinion-- Sue had no right to call Drizzle those names referring to her biological mother. But Sue would be Sue, and after over fifteen years, Destination: Horror hadn't made a single stop.

"Mrs. S?" Emma looked up upon hearing the soft knock on her glass door and upon hearing Drizzle's musical voice.

"Hello, Drizzle, how nice to see you," Emma smiled, pumping sanitizer onto her hands. Drizzle chuckled to herself. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about today?"

"Actually, yeah," Drizzle smiled. "It's about Jess. Jess Larking," she described, "Tall, curly hair, handsome, blue eyes?"

"I know the one," Emma forced a smile. Her motherly instincts were already kicking in even though she told them to please leave her alone. She knew her opinion about Jess was a biast one. She knew she probably couldn't give Drizzle good relationship advice about a boy her own child was crushing on. She felt like she was betraying Maddie. Drizzle, however, noticed the twinge of sadness and worry enter the counselor's eyes.

"Listen, Mrs. Schue... I don't want dating advice from you, or anything. Things with Jess weren't working out anyway. A-and I know you defininately don't want to give me advice on h-how to be a good girlfriend or whatever to the guy your own daughter likes."

"P-pardon?" Emma asked, shocked. She was sure Maddie hadn't told anyone about her crush on Jess other than her sister, but then again, sometimes love was as plain as the nose on your face.

"Anyone who's seen them within feet of each other can just... tell. He likes her back, though, and he wasn't for me anyway. I-I want a boyfriend like that, one where one look is all it takes for anyone to see that he loves you. But things like that— boys like that-- there's no such thing," Drizzle said, getting quieter. Emma could see the girl's eyes begin to dampen, but Drizzle swiped at them fiercely, erasing the tears. To Drizzle, if you weren't strong all the time, you were nothing.

"Now, Drizzle, sweetie, where did you hear that? There's someone out there for everyone--"

Drizzle interrupted her. "You might be right, Mrs. Schue. But they're not always around. Or they're never around. O-or maybe, by chance, you can never be with them. Just because there's someone out there for everyone doesn't mean they're that easy to find. It isn't always as easy... as easy as it was for, umm..."

"Drizzle, we both know it wasn't easy for me at all. But, I don't really want to talk about that today. You're just in high school, sweetie, you have your whole life ahead of you to find someone to be your everything, and to be theirs," Emma smiled wistfully, thinking of Will. She really, really loved him.

"Mrs. Schuester?" Drizzle asked suddenly. "Thank you. I-I know it isn't always easy. For you to talk to me. B-but will you tell Maddie I said to go for it, please? That he... he likes her back. A lot."

"Sure..." Emma replied, dazed, but Drizzle was already speeding down the hall to her next class.

X

Maddie and Mila were out in town and babysitting Andrew while Will and Emma went shopping. They needed new bath towels, in a bright color, or course, and so they took off for Home Goods on that lovely afternoon. Despite the fact that fall was transforming himself slowly into an icy, unwelcoming winter, no one could deny the blazing midday sun. Emma smiled as Will still opened the passenger door for her and took her hand, helping her out of the car.

The Home Goods wasn't very busy, but was filled with older couples and single women with nothing better to do than mill around a department store for the better part of their afternoon. Will wondered fleetingly if these women also bought Pottery Barn subscription credit cards of Mahogany toilet brushes that were justifiable because "they're Balinese!"

He felt incredibly lucky to be married to a girl like Emma, who wasn't materialistic at all, and who thought very little about ridiculously expensive stores like Pottery Barn. He squeezed her hand as they walked through the isles, and offered her a hand wipe when he saw her cringe at the dirty floor.

Emma smiled gratefully, taking the wipe, and her eyes let him know that she was grateful, that she was lucky, too. Will was the one and only person who made her forget the germs, not ignore them. The one who made all of the invisible bacteria in the air become nonexistent to her, the one who could shield her from all the dirt and filth and dairy in the world. And not only that, but Will never minded when she got afraid. He tried to understand it, even, something she hadn't experienced till she met Will.

As they finally reached the towel section, Emma began to wonder if Drizzle had been right. Maybe there was someone out there for everyone, really, but it took a whole lot of luck to find them. She knew that if she hadn't found Will, if Will and Terri had stayed together, she would have been alone at that moment, with no children and no forty five percent off lemon yellow bath towels to search for.

"How about these?" Will asked, chiding, as he held up the ugliest puke-mustard orange towels he could see. Emma snapped out of her trance long enough to giggle, smiling. Will was truly the only perfect person, the only one out there for her. Possibly in the whole universe, she thought as she sighed. But under the sadness that laced this realization, she grinned. She also felt very, very lucky that of all people, he had found her. He had chosen her.

Something magical had brought them together, something special and inexplicable that Emma would never know. She wrinkled her nose, turning the attention back to those god-awful towels.

"Those," Emma giggled, "look like my shoes after one Kurt Christopher Hummel ralphed on them," she picked up a nice creamy yellow, holding them up to the matching bathmat. "But I think these should do nicely." She set them neatly in the cart, vowing to wash them twice before they ended up wrapped around any Schuester.

"Of course, Bambi," Will laughed, remembering the somewhat-funny day almost sixteen years ago. He never forgot that Kurt had called Emma 'Bambi', and he let the nickname slip every so often. Emma laughed as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her feet onto the metal rungs underneath the cart. She gripped the handle tightly, "Will wh--"

"Shh," he said, kissing her cheek and holding her close as she was suspended on these few metal bars. He began running them both forwards, the towels in the bottom of the cart jostling as they went. The wheels on the forest green cart squeaked as they sped past a few elderly couples and an employee, who only laughed.

Despite the fact that they were in their late forties (though both had aged incredibly well and barely had a wrinkle), Will and Emma could act like a bunch of four-year-olds sometimes.

Will kissed Emma sweetly and stepped back, letting her step off the criss-crossed rungs as they pulled the cart up to the checkout line. A familiar looking blonde woman stood behind the counter. "Hello, welcome to Home Goods. Is this all?" she asked, gesturing to their towels and mat. Emma looked up from rummaging in her tidy purse and nodded, "Yes, thanks."

All of sudden, the woman gasped. She was a pretty thirty something with somewhat empty blue eyes, and she giggled. "Ms. P? Mr. Schue?"

The couple looked up, and all of a sudden they realized who the girl was. "Brittany Folks! We haven't seen you since your junior year of high school!" Will smiled, "How are you? Where have you been?"

Brittany smiled back at them as she struggled with the cash register. "Damn computer..." she muttered, shaking the gray register. Neither Will nor Emma had the heart to tell her that that was not, in fact, a computer. Same old Brittany, Emma thought. She hadn't changed much. Finally the blonde spoke up as the register finally beeped.

"Well," she said, "my parents passed away in a car crash a few days after, umm, that competition in Florida... it started with a 'N' I think. We won..."

"Oh," Will smiled. "Nationals."

"Yeah. So I moved in with Santana, and her family moved out of Lima the next year. We both went to college in California and then moved back here. We live in the Ayrshire Apartment Complex a few blocks from school. San's having a baby next month," Brittany's grin was undeniable. "We're so excited."

Emma smiled, she was happy for the girl. She and Santana had always been so... _close_ in high school, and she was happy it finally worked out for them. Now, the thirty somethings were even having a baby together, a happy couple. "T-that's really, really great Brittany. I'm so happy for you," Emma said, taking her shopping bag.

"How are things going with you, Mr. Schue? How's your wife?" Brittany asked, oblivious. At this, Will had to chuckle.

"Why don't you ask her," he said, wrapping his arm around Emma and squeezing her hand. It took the blonde girl a few moments and an aggravated flip of her bangs to understand that Will and Emma were married.

"I didn't know you could have two wives at once... So I guess you're Mrs. Schue now?" Brittany asked finally, still wondering but shaking her head as if to push the thought away. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes," Emma smiled, answering the first question and then to the latter, "We've got twins and a little boy, Andrew."

Brittany finally handed them the receipt after much pulling and tugging on it and begging it to please come out of the "stupid thingy."

Emma was glad to see that her two students, Santana and Brittany, had found love, even if it was in a different shape and size than she was used to hearing about. He left the store happy, happy because he knew that maybe there was a happy ending for everyone after all.

Emma knew two things. She knew she was right-- there was someone out there for everyone. But she knew Drizzle was right too-- It took a lot of luck, a lot of love, and something too amazing to explain to bring those two people, two soul mates together.

Maybe her and Will had been by chance, by fate. But maybe meeting Will had been written into her story for a long, long time, without her even knowing it. Maybe everything leading up to their meeting that one fateful day in the rain had brought her to him.

She let him open her car door and she slid into her seat, renewed and recharged by the fact that love was more powerful than anything she'd ever imagined. And that maybe she didn't mind dairy so much after all.

Emma took out her Germ-X and it came out in a little squirt into her palm. As she rubbed the strong-smelling chemical into her skin, she smiled. "I love you, Will Schuester," she whispered as she leaned over to kiss his temple.

"And I love _you_, Emma Schuester."

**Okay I'm not sure if this was one of my best works, as it was rushed in between family brunch and family dinner and stuff. But I wanted to have this up by tonight! PS tomorrow I'm turning 14, and as a present from all of you readers I would love your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please. **

**Also, this chapter was inspired by my Quote Of The Month, by my personal idol, Margot Fonteyn.**

"**Genius is just another word for magic, and the whole point of magic is that it is inexplicable." **

**XOXO **


	25. Chapter 24

**Sophomore year for the twins now, Andrew is five, Drizzle is a junior w/ Jess! Review please! Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

There was one thing that Emma Schuester hated most in the school year, and that was Junior Prom in the first week of May. She'd tried to wiggle out of chaperoning every single year, but every single year, her and Will ended up in the corner of a sweaty gym waiting for someone to attempt to spike the punch or try to "do the nasty" on the dance floor. Then one of them would casually step in, give the kids a warning, and schedule them a meeting with Emma in her office promptly on the following Monday.

But this year was different.

**3 days prior**

"Mom! Mom!" Maddie raced into the faculty lounge, pulled her sister behind her by the wrist. She ran up to the table where Emma, Will, Ken, Quinn and Brenda were sitting.

"What, honey?" Emma asked, worried. "Is everything all right?" Emma began to stand up, but the smile that currently lit up her face told Emma to sit right back down.

"Everything..." the girl panted, exhausted from her little race across campus. "Is more than okay!"

Brenda shoved a noodle in her mouth and took a swig of something in her thermos. She swore it was Crystal Light mixed with water, but no one around her was an idiot. Will shook his head at the Astronomy teacher, who guiltily lowered her drink from her lips. Quinn stifled a giggle as the moderately drunk teacher struggled to slip the metal thermos back in her bag, and Ken kicked the youngest staffer in the shin under the table. Maddie, though, was too excited to notice any of this, and stood tapping her foot until someone would finally hurry up and asked her what all the commotion was about.

"Chill," Mila whispered, elbowing her sister who was practically bouncing up and down.

Quinn swallowed her piece of iceberg lettuce, covered in feta cheese, and Emma made a face. "What is it, Mads?" Quinn asked, setting her fork down neatly on her napkin. Emma's frown turned into a smile immediately when Maddie answered,

"Jess asked me to Junior Prom!"

Emma jumped up from her seat, followed by Quinn, and they both gave Maddie a bear hug. The twins and their mother jumped up and down excitedly, bouncing and forgetting about the germs that might be on their hands as they squeezed them tightly together. Three red heads full of curls and one blonde one swished in the air, and Will and Ken smirked at each other.

"Oh, Mads, I'm so happy for you!" Emma knew that her daughter had been pining over Jess. And a few weeks after he and Drizzle Williams broke up last year, Jess had asked Maddie out on a date. At first, Emma and Will hadn't been sure about how they felt about Maddie dating, about any of their kids dating. But after meeting Jess only once, Emma was sure he was a good egg.

And now, he was _Maddie's_ good egg.

"We've got to get you some good jeans," Brenda slurred, taking another noodle into her mouth and sucking it up like Andrew did sometimes to annoy his mother.

"Jeans? Why would you wear_ jeans_ to _prom_?"

"Cause you can't grind in a dress! And that how it goes at the Castle condo..." Brenda made sure to invade Maddie's personal space now to pat her shoulder, then she ambled away, successfully dropping her badminton racket on Ken's head before she left. "_Ouch_," he mumbled, rubbing his greasy, balding head.

Of the few things Mila Schuester had learned at McKinley, she'd learned that the teacher's lounge was never a boring place to visit. And, of course, that Ms. Castle belonged in the loony bin, right next to one Sue Sylvester.

X

The mall, for the Schuester family, was quite the battleground. There was Andrew who was in his "Hulk Smash!" phase and knocked over one too many mugs last week at Crate & Barrel. And of course there were the twins, who still had it implanted in their minds that buying three hundred dollar jeans was perfectly logical. But most importantly was Emma, who viewed the array of indoor shops in every shape and size as a breeding ground for any type of bacteria you could fathom up a name for.

The mall was terrifying, but a prom dress was one hundred percent necessary.

Macy's was absolutely full of girls searching for that one perfect dress, and Emma couldn't help a smile as she stared at the candy colored racks of dresses. Will was in a Sunday meeting, but since it was about the World Language budget cuts, Emma and most other teachers had been freed of their bi-monthly duties. Andrew held onto Emma's legs while the twins paraded the isles, picking out dresses for Maddie that she liked. "How about this one?" Andrew said as he sucked on his juice box messily and pointed to a day-glow purple dress with a full ball gown skirt and animal print stripes crossing the bodice. Emma chuckled, as did Mila, and Maddie wrinkled her nose. "Andy, I need a _pretty_ dress. _Not_ the dress of Tarzan's ideal date, kay?"

"Tarzan's going to be there?" Andrew asked, his eyes lighting up. "Can I see him?"

Mila took her brother by the hand and kneeled down so they were at eye-level. "No, And, she was just kidding," Mila said, ruffling his floppy red curls. Andrew's hair was so wild that it could not be tamed by any amount of product, not even enough to season a wok or attract small elves to bake cookies inside it. Not even that much, and that was quite a lot.

"But not lying?" Andrew asked. "She was kidding but not lying 'cause lying is mean? Right?"

"Right, Andy," Emma smiled, leading him over to another few racks. After about twenty minutes of relentlessly searching through rack after rack, Maddie settled on a gorgeous yellow down. It was strapless and had an empire waist with a sparkling brooch in the center of it's sweetheart neckline. There was slight ruching towards the glittering piece, and then the dress flowed out in an a-line fashion in yellow pieces of chiffon to the floor.

The dressing room was a wary place and racked Emma's nerves like a train running off it's tracks, but Emma wanted to be there for Maddie every step of the way. With little hesitation, she found herself being pulled into the dressing room by her oldest daughter. "Mila, will you wait outside with Andrew?" Maddie asked, pulling Emma towards and empty changing room. Mila groaned but nodded anyway, and found herself in the brightly lit room with hooks for your clothes and a hideous, germ infested red bench.

"Sit down, Mom," Maddie told her, chuckling as her mother clasped her hands apprehensively in front of her and swayed back and forth in her heels. Emma gulped, finding the courage to wipe down the hard, unforgiving bench and easing herself onto it, not without the help of her Latex Gloves.

"The things I do for you, Madelyn..." she muttered under her breath and her daughter grinned, shaking her head and laughing, "You're crazy," as she slipped the dress's laundry straps from it's hanger.

Maddie began to take off her flip flops, but Emma cried, "What do you think you're doing? Are you insane, Maddie, you don't know what's been on this floor!" Emma gasped, instructing her daughter to "put the darn shoes on before they leave with no dress at all."

Emma could play the Mom card sometimes, even though she usually didn't like to do that. "Whatever," Maddie mumbled, pulling the dress over her head. It was quite the ordeal to get it adjusted right over Maddie's skinny body, but finally they were ready.

The pair stepped out of the dressing room, Emma gasping at the hygienic liner from a bathing suit's crotch lying discarded on the dressing room floor. She pulled out her Germ-X travel bottle and squeezed some onto her hands before they looked in the three-way mirror. The dress was snug in all the right places and Maddie looked gorgeous. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun to get the feel of an updo, and Emma remembered when she had done the same with Will so long ago.

Maddie's entire dress was beginning to remind Emma of the day at the bridal salon, but she was snapped out of her trance when Mila came up behind them. She gasped, "You look beautiful, Mads," and hugged her sister.

"I feel beautiful..." Maddie whispered.

"Now you look like Katie's Princess Dora doll!" Andrew exclaimed, impersonating the kid on the front of the Home Alone DVD with his hands cupped dramatically around his mouth. Maddie gave him a playful nudge upside the head, "And you look like a little leprechaun, so I wouldn't be one to talk," she raised her eyebrows, cocking her head as Andrew slumped his shoulder.

"No," he protested, "no because I'm not wearing green and lepcons wear those."

X

**Regular Time**

Yes, this was much, much different. Even though Emma and Will had tried, really tried to wiggle out of chaperoning prom this year, such a thing was not possible. Sue claimed her Lupus made it impossible to be in close quarters with children, and Brenda was the one who spiked the punch last year. Quinn had asked to chaperone with them, eager to see her biological daughter in a sparkling prom dress even though it might hurt, but Candace had gotten the flu only hours before.

So Emma and Will were stuck chaperoning the very prom the Maddie was attending, much to their daughter's chagrin. "I swear, Mom, if you clean one single grape I might just have to disown you...."

"Shh," Will kissed her forehead as the limousine beeped out front of the house they had moved into a few years ago when Andrew was born. The condo had been growing too small for a family of four, and five pushed them over the edge. "Go have fun, and don't to anything stupid," he laughed, pushing her out the door. "Love you more and more each day and a little bit more, Daddy," Maddie whispered in his ear as she pulled away from their final embrace. Tears threaten to spill over Will's eyes and Emma could see it plainly.

She leaned over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. They had an hour before they had to be there. "God, Em... when did they all grow up so fast?"

"I don't know," she whispered, kissing her lips and swiping at her own eyes. "Probably between the time we moved and Andrew ate the soap that smelled like vanilla."

"Yeah... probably," he agreed, chuckling, and swooped Emma up in for a kiss. It was a real one, too, as Mila was helping Andrew out with a bath and was confined to the bathroom. His lips crashed hers lovingly, and he held her close after a long few minutes. Her hands toyed with the curls on the nape of his neck the way she knew he liked, and he whispered, "I love growing old with you, Emma," he said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't reply, she just buried her curls into his chest and let him hold her. Those were better than words, the actions that truly showed the love. Finally, after it felt like hours they had been standing there in the foyer holding each other, Emma laughed, "We aren't _that_ old, Will," and pulled from the embrace, but still held his hands in hers. "Let's go get ready?"

He nodded, playfully following behind her and smacking her bottom as she danced happily into their bedroom.

X

Emma, to say the least, thought that it was disgusting. She saw Figgins standing in the corner defiantly, and she saw Will dolling out tickets and having kids pick marbles from a bowl to see who would get the random breathalyzer test with their date. Who, she wondered, would reach their hands into a bowl full of already-been-touched-by-others marbles without the accompaniment of Latex gloves was beyond her. And the community punch bowl and the fact that kids had to keep the same cups all night made her cringe in disgust. Of course she got stuck in the ballroom, where all of the kids were dancing and "grinding" as Brenda would call it.

She smiled as she saw Maddie happily chatting with a group of other sophomore girls asked by their Junior boyfriends, and she felt slightly at ease. At least someone in the Schuester family was enjoying themselves at prom. Emma stood isolated in the corner, watching the kids bounce and sway and sucking in her breath when someone past by her with an almost overflowing cup of bright red cherry punch.

Emma closed her eyes, wondering what her other two kids were doing at that moment, or what Will was doing. Over the years, chaperoning prom had been an annual event for the couple. She remembered before they were even dating, they had chaperoned the even together. She remembered going home afterward, after Will no less had driven her home, and sliding her back down the door and onto the floor, squealing like the girls did in the movies when they had just been kissed.

_Emma took one last look at herself in the hallway mirror of her condo. Stop it, Emma, she scolded herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, paranoid. You look fine, Emma, get a grip, you're just a chaperone after all. She gulped and smoothed the skirt of her aqua colored dress as she heard Will's light rap at the wood panes of her door. _

_She wiped the knob briefly before opening it and rushed to throw the hand wipe in the kitchen trash bin before returning to her small doorway, where Will was standing and transferring his weight from one uneasy foot to the other. "Hi," she whispered, and Will looked up and his eyes grew larger, taken her appearance in and gasping slightly. Emma liked to look back and think that maybe just maybe he'd thought she looked beautiful._

"_Em... you look, umm, great... should we go?" he asked, smiling that quirky smile she loved._

_Emma's car had gotten rear-ended by Puck yesterday, and was in the shop for work. Will, always full of chivalry, had offered to give her a ride to and from the junior prom they were both being forced to chaperone. Something about Sue's case of Lupus making it impossible for her to take on the duty. At first, the idea of chaperoning the crowded prom almost had Emma in tears. But after last Tuesday night with Will, she knew she could get through anything as long as he was there. He was her cure, she decided, and all of the chalk dust in the world wouldn't take him away from her. _

_He opened the car door for her, letting her get in. "Just got it washed after school," he smiled, climbing into the driver's seat. Sure, he was married. Sure, he had a pregnant wife. But when he took her hand in his, Emma thought it wasn't too wrong for two best friends to clasp hands reassuringly. "Don't be scared, Em, I'm going to be there the whole time," he said softly, singing along to the music in his car radio._

_The tune was one she recognized barely, but she still enjoyed listening to the soft, sweet hum of his voice in her ears. At twenty nine and very nearly thirty, Emma was sure that she could spend the rest of her life doing nothing but listen to that beautiful voice. She swallowed as Will opened her car door again, leading __her into the prom and shooting her reassuring glances every few minutes. But this was only the beginning of the night._

_It had been almost two hours of lingering, disgusted, near the punch bowl when Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, smiling at her. Rachel stood awkwardly while Kurt attempted to be not-that-obvious as he whispered, "Ms. P, I hear a slow song's coming on soon," he raised his perfectly chiseled eyebrows, "And I also heard Mr. Schue is off breathalyzer duty for fifteen minutes." He smiled and walked away, leaving Emma to stare blankly after them with wide eyes. Really? Should she dance with Will? No. He was married, expecting nonetheless, and he wasn't asking either._

_But she was wrong._

_She felt another tap on her shoulder as the chords of a slow song began to play. "Wanna dance?" Will asked casually, pulling lightly on her elbow so that Emma was practically forced out onto the dance floor. "W-Will... I-I, umm, I don't dance..." she was silenced by the cool press of his finger across her lips. She counted to four before he removed it reluctantly, not quite breaking their record._

"_Come on," he said, "It'll be fun. Everyone's dancing..." he said smiling, and she melted. It so impossible to say no to him, she thought wistfully as he walked her towards the door that let them exit the building completely._

"_W-what are we doing? I-I thought we were dancing, Will...?"_

"_We are," he grinned, "but I thought you wouldn't want to be stuck out on that sweaty dance floor, would you? You can still hear the music fine from out here," he said happily, taking her hands in his. _

"_Thank you, Will," she whispered. "That means a lot."_

_The song "Laughing With" by Regina Spektor flowed into their ears. It was a favorite of Emma's, and she wondered fleetingly if Will knew this. She decided that, no, he didn't as he pulled her hands around his neck and forced her to step closer to him to that their chests were touching. A electric current of warmth shot through her, and she hoped he had felt the same wave rush through him. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was friendly, a little awkward at first._

_But the song progressed, and they just talked like normal, except for the fact that they were slow dancing in the school parking lot, chaperoning the prom, and both more interested in the other than either could have imagined. Emma let herself lay her head on Will chest, and he pulled her closer. This was how things were supposed to be, always, she thought. This was all she ever wanted. And as they swayed in the parking lot under the swelling stars the Ohio sky, neither noticed __that the song had been over for minutes._

X

Emma smiled as she watched her daughter sway in Jess's arms. As if by some strange act of fate, "Laughing With" began to play. Emma threw her hand over her mouth in surprise, remembering the dance with Will more vividly than ever. "Hey," Will whispered, looping his arms around her waist, "wanna dance?" She grinned, knowing he remembered.

"You remembered..."

"I could never forgot."

**Sorry for the delay in updating this and for the delay of my coming-soon fic Numbers! New chapters for this and Numbers should be up in a bit! But, strangely, Regionals for my dance team is coming up and we've been extra busy, like the Gleeks. Even more strangely, I'm dancing a jazz solo to the Glee version of Proud Mary that just qualified for Nationals last month (hooray!) and my lyrical team is preforming a number to Dream On like the Gleeks are gonna sing next week! :) REViEW**

**XOXO**


	26. Chapter 25

**It's senior year in this chapter for the girls! There's drama... ;) This chapter is written off of personal experience and it's a little heavy, but I think that it deals with the family problems aspect of it all, enjoy! Also, I'm rating this "T" just because I think this is a very difficult and serious issue. And there have been some requests for Mila romance, so don't give up like halfway through the chapter or even at the end of it, I have it all worked out in my head, you're not being ignored! **

**:) enjoy, mes amis!**

Emma drummed her fingers against her pencil-skirt clad thigh. She normally needed Will by her side during doctor's visits, but this she felt she needed to do alone. Emma had a family now. She had a life. If this was nothing, she didn't want to stir the ever-growing pot the Schuesters had become.

If it was something, though... No. She couldn't think that way. Everything was going to be fine, she thought, taking deep breaths. She wished for Will's hand to squeeze or his reassuring blue pools of eyes to look into. She felt the sharp prickles of tears in the corners of her own eyes and shuddered. She would not succumb to this, to fear. She could get through it.

It was no biggie, right?

Right.

"Mrs. Schuester? The doctor will see you now," said a cheery chubby nurse in a scrub top with stars on it and solid periwinkle scrub pants to match. The color made her miss Will even more, but she shook herself out of her unpleasant state of mind and rose from the chair, following the nurse into the corner room where she would wait for the doctor to come.

She imagined sick people of all kinds coming into this room before her and whipped out her bottle of Germ-X. The travel sized pouch was nearly empty and she promised to remind herself later to switch it out for one of the countless to-go bottles under the sink when she got home. With a deep breath, Emma wiped down the hard plastic chair and sat down, her back digging into the unforgiving triangular hole located on the back end of the chair.

Seven minutes and four seconds later, (but who was checking her watch that intently?), the doctor strode into the room. She wore a thin smile on her lips and her brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck, with streaky blonde highlights scattered throughout. Her name was Dr. Lysander, Emma could see that from her name tag even though she'd surely been treated by this woman before. She had a large nose and green eyes, and she donned similar scrubs to the waiting-room nurse.

"Mrs. Schuester, it's nice to see you again," she smiled all-too-cheerily. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Emma answered, "B-but... would you mind telling me why I'm here? W-what's, umm, wrong with me, exactly?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, as you know you came in for your mammogram about two weeks ago, and..." the doctor stopped, deciding to take a different route into the news. "You're family has a history of breast cancer," she began, "But it has never escalated to a point where it's been extremely serious, and though all cancer is serious, you mother, aunts, and grandmother only dealt with the issue for a short time. Your mammogram showed us some... spots that were of concern. We need further testing to see what stage exactly you're in, but they are cancerous and they need to be removed as soon as possible."

Emma's mouth fell open, but she forced herself to close it and maintain her composure, which was difficult. She remembered before she moved to Lima her mother and Aunt Karen had faced breast cancer, she remembered her Aunt Linda and Gramma Vivian also having the disease— but all experiences were short lived and taken care of. Emma had sort of expected this, but why now? Why her? Why, when her family life was perfect and her children were blossoming, did this threat need to come into play?

She was stupid not to have asked Will to come. She realized that you don't know what you have, really, until it's being threatened to be gone forever.

X

After the condemning visit, she had rushed to go home, craving her own clean house and the warmth of bathwater around her. She drove and drove along the roads, not knowing where she was going. She wanted to go home, yes, but her mind was elsewhere as she turned onto the highway. She drove until it got dark, then turned the car around. The radio drowned out the rings of her cell phone, and the slap of raindrops against her windshield felt like even God was crying for her.

Emma had always been healthy. She knew a part of her was overreacting, they could treat this, they could get rid of it. She would be safe. She was only in Stage 2, which could be removed through surgery. Chemotherapy, she had been getnly told, may or may not be necessary. It all depended on if the cancer, once removed, returned. But what if it _did_ come back? Her grandmother had breast cancer, and even though she died of a heart attack the cancer had come back more seriously a second time. Emma couldn't help but to think of her last memories of her grandmother, thinking of how she had been losing her hair already but seemed otherwise healthy pardoning her high cholesterol. She gulped and let the tears roll effortlessly down her cheeks, hot scars against her face. Her eyes burned from their salt whenever she blinked, and finally she pulled the car into her driveway, her body shaking.

The headlights were on, and Will noticed them immediately. He had been worried sick about Emma. He knew she had a doctor's appointment today and she'd told him he didn't have to come, it was just a check up, but something about the way her eyes widened when she said this he knew she'd been lying. Why he hadn't insisted on going was beyond him, but he'd been extra busy grading mid terms, and he thought she could handle it. Emma's Mysophobia had gotten better although it was still there.

He ran outside, barefoot even, into the pouring rain and knocked on the window of the Acura. She unlocked it subconsciously, ever a creature of habit, and he climbed into the passenger seat. Even though he was soaking wet, he didn't care, he just pulled his crying wife into his arms. She was shivering and he gently pried her fingers from their grip on the leather wheel. She crumpled in his strong grasp, burying her head in his chest. He pulled her over the gears and console between them and into his lap, where she continued sobbing into him. He was glad that Andrew was in him room absorbed in Super Mario Brothers (he had spent a few too many weekends hanging out with Mr. Puck) and that the girls were at their dance class.

She cried louder and louder, each sob piercing the night, and they held onto each other for dear life. It was like it was their last embrace, though it wasn't. The tests and scans had shown that Emma's cancer was more serious than they thought. She was more terrified now than she had been about anything in her entire existence, so terrified of losing everything she had. She knew she would be fine in the end, but the whole looming concept was bigger than she was, bigger than she could comprehend. So, for the time being, Emma let Will just hold her as she cried, hold her as he rocked her back and forth and kissed her hair, running his fingers through the curls on the nape of her neck.

He smelled good, like home. Finally, after a good ten minutes, her sobs subsided to sniffles. Neither made an attempt to get up, "Oh, Em... I should have gone with you..." he whispered, and she knew he was right. She was silly, she knew she needed him but she thought she could be strong.

"N-no, Will, it's-it's just that... I-I'm so, so scared..."

"Of what?" he asked, lifting her chin up so their eyes met and pulling her closer into him so their bodies were molded together like clay. "What happened, Sweetheart?" he said, rubbing innocent circles on her back, feeling and loving every single bump along her spine, every freckle that dotted her shoulders.

"T-they... Dr. Lysander... s-she told me I-I... she said I-I have cancer," the last words came out in a whisper and hung in the air like death. Will's eyes widened, and he held her closer as if he could lose her at any second. He should have been there, he thought, he was horrible. There was a terrible itch on his forehead but he refused to let his arms unravel themselves from Emma. It was like suddenly, she was everything. But then he realized that she was always everything to him. What would he do without her? What would he make of himself? He would be nothing, nothing without Emma. He wasn't just _he_ anymore, he had become _they_, become _we_.

You don't know what you have, really, until it's threatened to be gone forever.

"It's not too serious yet," she whispered, "n-not very far into it." A tear slipped down her cheek. "But it's cancer," she said, another silent drop sliding down the planes of her face from her amber orbs and dropping absently onto her collarbone, not knowing at all the hurt and fear it represented. "It's-it's still, umm, in Stage 2, though, I-I need surgery soon..." she lay her head sideways against his chest, she felt so lucky to have him.

"You're going to be okay, Emma," he whispered, "You're going to be alright. We're going to be alright..." he noticed how a few red strands clung wetly to her face and he pulled the elastic hair band off of her wrist and pulled her hair back into a bumpy ponytail for her. She sighed, thankful.

Will realized that even in the dim darkness of the moonlight, in the car, as she was shivering and her face was red from crying, as her ponytail that he created made her hair stick and bump up at all odd angles, as her eyes were full of glass about to break into tear drops, as her hands weakly clung to him, as her skirt bunched up messily against her skinny thighs, nearly at her hips and as the wrinkles in her pink blouse became even more prominent, Emma Pillsbury Schuester was the most gorgeous woman in the world.

He was so lucky, he was so lucky that he knew he was not going to give this up, to risk this for anything. And with that, he carried Emma bridal-style inside and ran the water for her shower (he knew she would want one). "Em?" he whispered to her as she undressed.

"Yes?" she asked meekly, still weak from crying, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, heat radiating off of him and deflating her goose bumps.

"I... I just want you to know how much I love you," he said, "And that no matter what happens, we're going to be in this together."

X

It had been three days since the appointment, three days lost in the past. Will told Emma she couldn't think that way, she had to be positive, even though they both seemed a little sadder when they climbed into bed at night that yet another day had seeped into history. Her surgery was scheduled for the next week, and they had both agreed not to tell the kids. Why worry them, right, when it could just be nothing at all? Why work them up about it? If the cancer returned after surgery, they would break the news then.

One night, Will could not sleep. All sleeping lately had been restless for Will, but tonight seemed especially sad for some reason. Instead of sleeping, Will thought he could be doing something proactive, spending time with Emma and their family, talking together, savoring her every word like it was the last she'd ever speak.

He already missed her and she wasn't even close to being gone. He knew cancer, cancer of all sorts and stages, was serious, but despite that he knew that it wouldn't take long for Emma to be better again. The surgery was coming closer, and after that something inside him just knew she would be fine.

But, then, on nights like this when he was alone with just him and his thoughts, he wondered if just knowing would be enough. What if it wasn't? He wiped the tear that had cascading down his cheek away, annoyed by it. He couldn't cry-- it was his job to be strong for Emma. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring absently at the yellow light above the sink.

He didn't hear her come in an hour later, he didn't glance at the clock to see it was four AM.

He heard the water running and snapped out of his trance to see Emma groggily filling a glass of water at the sink, clad in her fuzzy wool socks, his McKinley sweatpants, a tank top and her fuzzy pink robe. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, and even though her eyes looked sunken and afraid, Will still thought she was beautiful. She came closer, set the glass gently on the table, and sat on his lap.

Will felt her cool fingers nimbly running through his curls, he felt her smooth lips place warm kisses on his forehead. He pulled her close to him, and she lay her head against his shoulder. They could be scared together. "Emma..."

"Shh," she whispered, letting a tear squeeze out of her eyes when she blinked, wetting her long curly lashes. He loved her so, so much. So irrevocably much that he was acutely aware of the fact that there would be no life after Emma.

She was his life.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you, Em," he whispered, looking into her eyes. His bottom lip trembled and his arm muscles flexed slightly as she sat up, crossing her legs across his lap. Somehow, in the dim glow of the kitchen, Emma felt stronger. She felt loved, she felt that she could do this, she could win.

She let her lips break into a small, reassuring smile. She didn't know how she did this, accomplished this when inside both her and Will were in a zillion pieces. "You aren't going to lose me, Will."

Her whisper hung in the night.

For a while they sat in silence. Slowly, the talked about the approaching surgery, about the idea in general. "Dr. Lysander called," she whispered into his chest, "she says that I shouldn't eat anything before, I need an empty stomach. And lots of fluids and, umm, TLC when it's all over."

Will let out a chuckle, "Okay, Sweetie..." then after a few minutes had passed, "Are you scared?"

"No." She was, she was really scared, so she changed her answer as a tear fell from her cheek. "Yes. B-but I know cancer won't beat me, beat us... I'm not prepared to lose all of this, Will, a-and I'm not going to, I just know it--"

"But--"

"I know I'm g-going to be alright, honey," she said, kissing him softly. "My family has a history of this, of breast cancer, I-I... I really think I'm going to come out on top of this," she said quietly. They talked for a while more, but really the silence was doing all of the talking.

They both knew that they loved each other, and their family, and that together they were stronger than everything, even-- no, especially-- the few unhealthy cells that had taken up residence inside of Emma.

But what they did not know was that on her way to the bathroom, a weary Mila Schuester had overheard the entire conversation, and now lay awake in her bed, wondering what she could have done to deserve this.

X

Mila woke groggily, knowing her parents had already left for work. Usually she enjoyed the hour or so of freedom before school, but now Mila wished she could gather up her whole family, namely her mom, and just be with them.

They didn't even need to do anything.

She was always up first, Andrew second, and Maddie last, waking up a half hour before school started and then making a scene about how she needed to look good for a change. Mila would groan, Andrew would tell her to set her alarm for earlier, and then they would all eat some pancakes and in Maddie's case, toast or a Pop Tart in the car ride over.

Mila wished she wasn't alone-- but she knew that it was better that way. Maddie, however hard and impersonal she seemed on the outside, was the most sensitive of all (like Mom), and Andrew was too little to know that his mommy was so sick. Mila knew she should just keep quiet, the last thing she wanted was to hurt her siblings too. She knew Maddie would lock herself in their bedroom, only leaving the house to be with Jess, and that Andrew would use all of his six-year-old intelligence to go on the internet and find out exactly what breast cancer was.

"Hey, And," she said quietly, managing a smile as her brother ambled sleepily into the kitchen. For six, Andrew was small and skinny. His red hair had turned more of a strawberry color, but the zillions of freckles that dotted his face remained. He had no front teeth, like most first graders, and was in the constant company of some nonfiction book about sharks or snakes or dinosaurs.

"Hi," he said, taking a seat a the table and yawning. It was the same seat her parents had been sitting in last night, talking about time, about fear, about everything. Mila wiped an almost-tear from her huge eyes and flipped a pancake onto a plate, passing it to her brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "you're crying."

"No I'm not," she said, more snappishly than she intended.

"But--" he was cut short by his other older sister, Maddie, padding into the room.

"You're up early," he commented, forgetting about his other sister. Mila was grateful, her sister always seemed to have flawless timing.

"Well, today is picture day and some people actually _care_ about what they look like," she said accusingly, as if this did not apply to either Andrew or Mila. "And plus, Jess is video chatting me right after school today."

Ever since her long time boyfriend, Jess Larking, left for Florida State University at the beginning of the year, he and Maddie chatted over their laptops every single Wednesday afternoon. It was like their date night, and even though it was cute, it made Mila a little sad. She couldn't but wish for a love like that, like Maddie and Jess and even her parents.

She'd always known her mom and dad were very much in love, but last night seemed to have proved it. Actions spoke louder than words, she thought as she watched her father cradle her mother in his arms, letting her cry and telling her that this too shall pass.

"Oh," Andrew said, shrugging. "Is the football team taking pictures?" He asked hopefully. He wasn't crossing his fingers, but Mila knew that her younger brother lived for being able to sit on Mr. Puck's lap when they took the picture of the team for the Thunderclap. Mr. Puck was the football coach as of a few years ago, and he and the old coach, Kenny, usually pulled some strings and let Andrew in the picture.

Maddie shook her head, "Next week is sports teams," she said, pushing a bite of Strawberry Pop Tart into her mouth. "Don't worry."

Andrew smiled and left the table to get dressed. He was so innocent, so genuinely nice that Mila couldn't imagine hurting him. She knew that something like cancer could really get to a kid like Andrew, who would want to know the truth no matter how difficult the truth was. She shivered and put the dishes in the sink to be cleaned up after school like always and walked into her room to get dressed. She hated this and she wished that her mother would tell her the truth to her face.

If her mom was sick, all Mila wanted was to be there for her. She knew it was going to be a long few days.

X

Four hours later, Mila Schuester sat on the far side of the football field against the shed, sobbing harder than she ever had in her life. It was what her sarcastic, satirical sister would call "highly unattractive" or "M.R." ( man repellent), but Mila could care less. She should have been in health class at the moment, but she couldn't handle it.

But when Kenny-- or as known in school hours, Coach Tanaka-- passed out the list of Top 10 Deadly Diseases in America, Mila could not contain herself. Cancer was second on said list, and she burst out of the room. Mila could lose a lot, she was strong, but losing her own mother? The one person who would give up anything for her? Who loved her and her whole family always?

She ran across the field, bumping straight into Sue Sylvester and Brenda Castle, fighting over something trivial in the hallway. _Everything_ seemed trivial to her now. Stage 2 of cancer was not particularly deadly, but she knew that sometimes diseases like this got the better of people. She wasn't stupid, and she'd seen My Sister's Keeper about six gazillion times, so it wasn't as if she was completely unaware of cancer's power.

She swallowed and burst into a fresh set of tears as she passed the faculty lounge, a picture of the Schuester family seeming to jump off of the counter and into her eyes, teasing her. She cried and cried until she reached the shed and slid down her back until her bottom reached the ground.

She let herself bare the huge weight of knowing something that wasn't meant for her ears. She let herself cry until she was sure hours had passed and there were no tears left. If something went wrong, if her mother lost the battle, what would she do? Her dad loved Mom so much, too much, and he would be a mess. Mila didn't want to be the glue keeping her family together. They had never needed glue before, the Schuesters were stronger than that. She was terrified, for her mother, of losing her, of losing anything and everything.

It seemed a great sin when each second finished and a new one began, as if time was being lost and wasted and God was controlling it all, torturing her and her family. She heard footsteps coming up beside her, sitting down next to her.

"Excuse me?" a masculine voice she had heard before asked her, tapping her shoulder.

She turned to face the dark haired person sitting beside her. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, but could not keep them from falling. "Oh," she gasped, "God, you scared me." It was Douglas Harker, leader of the drama club, mysterious and quiet. He had a knack for writing (she'd been in AP English with him for two years) and was darkly handsome.

"Sorry," he said. "I-I... well, I come out here sometimes for... inspiration I guess. You can see the whole school, you can just watch stuff and... chill out. But then I heard someone crying. Mila, right?" he asked, extending his hand confidently. "I'm Douglas."

She nodded, shaking his hand and reminding herself to wash her own hands later. Seventeen years of living with her mother sure had rubbed off on her. Something inside her made her wish for another year and another, greedily, and she began crying again softly. "I know," she said finally, "you're in my English class."

Douglas pursed his lips, as if to say something, he opened his mouth then shut it again. "You know what?"

"What?" she asked, her tone seeming to say, _Can't you see I'm upset?_

"I'm not even going to ask. I'm just going to sit here, or get up... or leave, whatever you want."

"Okay," she said, then after a few moments, "you can stay." This last part was quieter, less sure, and more scared.

They sat there like that, beside each other, Mila's knees pulled into her chest and Douglas scrawling phrases into his spiral notebook. After what seemed like forever he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said said, turning to face him and swiping her eyes.

"W-what is it that's got you so worked up?" his voice was surprisingly caring, even though he managed to incorporate classic teen lingo into his sentence. "I mean, something tells me it's more than boy troubles, if it was you'd have your sister here with you. You're best friends, right?" he didn't let her finish, he knew the answer. Douglas, Mila would later learn, knew a lot of answers to questions that he probably shouldn't have. But that's where observing, noting, and listening got you. Mila couldn't deny that she liked having him around, but said nothing. "So, Mila Schuester, what is it?"

She shook her head, dropping it into her hands. "My mom... she's sick," she had no idea why she was telling this to someone she'd never spoken to before, a boy no less. "I heard her talking to my dad last night, I-I... I wasn't supposed to know..."

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. She knew his question, "Breast cancer," she replied to the silence. "Stage 2, surgery is the day after tomorrow."

He was quiet for a while, he didn't know what to say. The minutes ticked by and it was beginning to get cold. He hadn't noticed that in the hour or so they'd been sitting together, he had wrapped his arms around her and she was leaning into him gently. "I like you, Mila Schuester," he said indignantly, like he was talking about how he would like the chicken instead of fish, please, at lunchtime.

She was quiet, but he knew she liked him, too. He knew they were going to be friends for a long time.

X

It was nearing nighttime, the sky was dark and there were no tears left in Mila's brown eyes. She pulled her red hair back as her and Douglas, her new found friends and solace, trekked across the flat football field.

They reached the parking lot and Douglas said simply, "Walk you to your car?" She nodded. She liked how with him everything was simple, there was truth and lies, no indecision, no hesitation. With Douglas, Mila felt sure and strong, something she never expected so soon after meeting someone, much less a boy, much less a stranger.

"Let's start over," he suggested. She wanted to. He extended his hand, agreeing to forget about her rather embarrassing show of tears by the shed. Agreeing, though, to be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. Agreeing to be, somewhat, her rock over the next few days and weeks or however long this took. Douglas was good at just being, but being wonderful all the same.

She shook his hand. "I'm Mila," she said, a giggled escaping her.

"Oh," he chuckled, "now you start to sound like every other girl at McKinley..." he paused, his bright blue eyes lingering in the gaze of her brown ones. "I'm Douglas."

**Don't worry, like I said before, this is all going somewhere! Like? Dislike? I believe now is the time for you to start reviewing... :) ha. Please review! This was heavy, I know, :(, but I think you'll be happy with the way I close this chapter in the Schuester Family Book Of Life... haha. This is also getting pretty long, so I think there might only be a bushel of chapters left before I close the story! Not to worry, though, it's all good stuff-- I've been planning! Next chapter should be up soon and WILL correspond with this one! :) REVIEW! hit that button, now... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Super duper sorry for not updating sooner, but my dance recital is tomorrow and Thursday and I haven't gotten a single free second to write this! :( but a major part of this chapter was inspired by a reviewer for the last chapter! I haven't titled many of my chapters, but this one's called "Love" since Emma finds out all the different ways to love someone, etc., etc. Also... have you heard some new season 2 spoilers for the finale! All I have to say (without spoiling you too much) is that my dentist will not be seeing me or my family for quite a while come the finale based on what I hear... I resent them all now... jkjk ENJOY, READ, REVIEW! love,** **xoxo** **me** The summer heat beat down on Emma and Andrew as they sat at the kitchen table, accompanied by tall, cold glasses of lemonade and Emma's yellow deck of cards with daisies on the back. (If she was going to play cards, she was going to do it in style.) She giggled, "Three kings," and placed three crisp cards on the top of their Bull piled. Her guilty smile gave her away, and Andrew grinned, "Bull, mom!" as he flipped over the three cards to reveal a seven, a jack, and a single king. Emma smiled, reluctantly taking the pile. Andrew was already down to three or four cards- he could fool anyone with his skills at Bull. The only person who could beat him was Maddie, who had never lost a game of cards in her entire eighteen years. As the game drew to a close, the eight year old boy winning completely over his mother, Emma walked over to the fridge. "Want something for lunch, And?" "Yeah," he said, "but I'm not very hungry. Wanna go halfsies on a PB&J?" he asked, and Emma was unable to mask her grin. She couldn't help a laugh as she remembered when she'd first accompanied her then-best-friend-and-crush to Carmel High School to see Vocal Adrenaline preform. Instead of buying the dingy school lunches, she had offered half of her sandwich to the man she was so in love with, using the exact same phrase as Andrew had. "What?" Andrew asked, shaking his strawberry blonde curls out of his eyes. "Why are you laughing?" "You just remind me so much of your father, that's all," Emma said with a grin, neatly spreading the organic peanut butter over crust-free white bread. Wonderbread was the only remotely unhealthy food that Emma ate on a day-to-day basis, but she had always been a white bread sort of girl. "He told me that you said that on the first day he knew he was in love with you, Mommy," Andrew said quickly, getting up from his chair and walking over to their rack for all of their clean white dishes. He took two from the rack and placed them on the counter next to his mother, then pumped some foaming soap onto his palms and flicked on the faucet. As he scrubbed his hands together, Emma asked, "And when did he tell you this?" She was sort of surprised- she thought that Will had been head over heels for Terri when they went on that field trip. Still, hearing that made her smile like a fool. Even though they had been married for almost nineteen years, she and Will were as in love as they were the first time he had kissed her in that hallway. As the first day he made her his own. "Last night he told me," Andrew explained, sitting down at the table again. Emma walked over to her own chair, two plates with half a sandwich on each of them. "When he was saying goodnight to me and stuff." Will always tucked Andrew in, every single day. Andrew loved Will, hung on his every word, and idolized him. But what little boy doesn't idolize their father? Will was especially kind and caring, and he showed his more boyish side when around Andrew. He taught Andrew how to sing, sure, but they spent many an evening outside playing catch on the lawn or watching ESPN or the latest sports game. Emma had never been into that sort of thing, and though she could tolerate watching those things, she was glad Will could have someone like And to enjoy it with. What those two had was special. "Really?" Emma asked as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "What were you guys talking about?" She had to say she was honestly curious. Will didn't like to talk about the times when he was married to someone else with the kids, especially the girls, who were in Glee with Drizzle Williams herself. "Well I heard Maddie saying she knew for sure that she was in love with Jess with Mila a few days ago. And I was wondering when Daddy knew for sure he was in love with you. Because there's this really nice girl Cara at school, I told him, and since everybody else is so sure than I told him that I thought I was too. Cara has really sparkly clips in her hair and she's really pretty-" "-Andrew, honey, you're _eight_- you do know that right?" "Age is but a number, Mom," the little boy sighed wistfully as he bit into his sandwich. Emma laughed- Andrew always came up with the funniest things to say even if he meant them completely seriously. The confused look in his huge brown eyes, much like her own, made Emma stop laughing. "Honey, you're right, but you need to be a little older than eight years old to know what real love means. Love comes at different times for everyone, you're right about that, but I don't think that you're in love with Cara quite yet, munchkin. She might be a very nice girl, but loving her is much different than liking her sparkly clips or thinking that she's pretty... One day you're going to fall in love with someone so completely, you're never going to want to spend a single second away from them, and that person is going to be your very best friend, too, but that's going to happen when your older. I-I... I don't think kids can fall in love quite yet because their still discovering who they are. They don't quite know their own self well enough yet to know someone else so much..." she trailed off, suddenly missing Will. He was only out for a run, but she still wished he was here with her and Andrew. Truthfully, if Emma had it her way, she would never be out of Will's arms for a millisecond. She loved him so much and he knew her so well. He could read her every expression like a book. He said her face was the words and her eyes was its dictionary- he could understand her feelings by just gazing into her brown orbs. And Emma believed him, too. How else could she love him so much? "Okay," Andrew sighed. "Maybe you're right. Do you want to watch a movie?" "Not really," Emma replied, finishing the last bites of her sandwich. She watched Andrew begin to lick the jelly off of his fingers and made a face. "Andrew Finn Schuester, don't you dare," she scolded as he lifted his jelly-splotched index finger to his mouth. He slumped his shoulders and picked up his paper napkin from the table, wringing it around his messy hands until they were clean. Emma nodded approvingly. "Can we go get ice cream?" he asked sweetly, looking up at her with those adorable eyes. She tried to stop herself from cringing- ice cream, dairy, farm, lagoon, it was all so gross. She hadn't eaten dairy in years, and she didn't plan to start. As much as she loved spending time with Andrew, and as much as she loved the walk through town, Emma couldn't help but feel disgusted whenever she watched one of her children devour and ice cream cone that had come from the very same place as the disgusting runoff. "Later," she replied finally. "When your daddy gets back from his run and the girls come home from ballet." "Why do you not like dairy stuff, Mom? Are you Lactosintolerant? Because Jimmy Mitchell has that and he can't-" "No, And, I'm not Lactosintolerant," Emma interrupted, not really interesting in hearing some in depth story about the obnoxious Jimmy Mitchell that probably wouldn't end up relating all that much to the conversation. Like his mother, Andrew had the endearing habit of rambling. "Remember when I told you why I was, umm, af-afraid of germs?" She blushed, hating to admit her fears out loud. She thought it sounded pathetic, but instead of the giggle she was expected, Andrew nodded seriously, "Yeah, I remember," and reached out to take her hand in his own smaller one. Emma smiled. "Well... when I, umm, _fell_ into the runoff lagoon, it was at a dairy farm. And ever since then, I just couldn't make myself eat products that came from the same sort of place that, you know, made everything a little bit harder for me. And made me afraid, that's all," she finished, and was delighted when Andrew gave her a hug around her hips as she stood to start washing their lunch dishes. Her and Will had agreed not to tell their kids about what really happened that day at the farm before they went there nearly six years ago as a family outing. They realized that no matter how much either of them resented Garrett, it wasn't right to make him seem mean to their children. And it wasn't right to rob him of two nieces and a nephew- the nicest you'd ever meet. Emma looked down at her little boy who looked up at her from underneath his curls and freckles. "I might not love anybody else yet mom," he said quietly, "But I'm absolutely sure that I love _you_." Emma could not have felt more proud to be there, standing in her sweaty kitchen, hugging the eight year old boy she cherished so much. Even though he was little, Andrew always said the right things. He could always make her smile, laugh. He could brighten up her day in the way that only Will could have done, and she was sure that he was a genuinely kind, compassionate, and sincere person. Andrew's honesty in this small phrase made his mother's breath catch in her throat. She knelt down so they were eye to eye and kissed forehead. "And _I'm_ absolutely sure," she grinned at him and looked into his innocent, kid eyes. "That _I_ love _you_." X Emma climbed out of her bed, vaguely aware that something was going on. The red digits on the clock blared into her vision, assuring her that it was well past two AM. She climbed out of bed- she might as well use the bathroom now that she was up- and padded quietly into the hallway, trying not to wake anyone while missing the pressure of Will's arms around her waist. She heard quiet bickering coming from the twin's room as she stepped out of the bathroom, happy to feel carpet instead of the unforgiving tiles. The girls never, ever fought, even over the most trivial things. They were best friends, the kind that were honest and sincere and loved one another too much to bicker like they were doing now. Her ears pricked up as she crept closer to their slightly open door, leaning her head against the frame and sliding effortlessly down the wall so her bottom landed on the plush white carpeted floors. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. "Maddie, listen to me," she could hear Mila whisper, a hint of pleading in her teenage daughter's voice. "You've got to think about this, what y-you're getting yourself into. Y-you have to know for sure-" "I'm positive," Maddie interrupted, sounding agitated by her sister. "Really. Just because Mom was a virgin till she was like, thirty one, doesn't mean you _or_ I have to be. Jess and me are ready," she added, and Emma had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. "Maddie, please? J-just think about it? How... big of a deal this is? Losing your vir-" "Don't say it like that, Mila!" Maddie practically screamed (or as loud as you could scream for someone who was whispering. "It's not that huge. I've dated him since sophomore year. I'm going to college soon, and I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him..." "Huh? You're going to Yale, Mads... that's, umm, nowhere near Florida. _You_ got into _Yale_..." her voice trailed off questioningly into the night. "Yale? N-no, I-I can't go there, Mila, I applied to FSU just in case Yale fell through. And Jess heard I got in... and he wants me to go there. And I when you're in love, you make sacrifices. That's what you do- you need to learn to give and take-" "But Maddie... what about everything important? More important than, umm, sex with Jess every stupid night at FSU? What about the book you wanted to write? Or being an oncologist? Or everything you had planned... you're just going to give it up, give up graduating from an ivy league school, just for some boy...?" Maddie, unbeknownst to Emma, had wanted to be an oncologist ever since the breast cancer debacle in the beginning of the school year. Medical programs like that were the first thing she looked at when applying to colleges, but begrudgingly the girl had put FSU down on the line as a last resort- a last hope for mending things with the boy who was slipping away from her off at a faraway tropical place called college. Mila sounded hurt. Really hurt. It was painfully obvious to everyone who saw the two girls together that they were important parts of each other. Through all the hard times, they were there for each other. Maddie's dreams had become Mila's, and Mila's dreams had become Maddie's dreams too. They were closer than close, and Emma could hear the heartbreak in both of their voices. It hit her right then that Maddie did not want to do any of this. She didn't want to go to FSU, she didn't want to have sex with Jess- she was just pretending she was ready. Emma knew what that felt like- she had traveled that road a few too many times. First it was that jerk Andy from high school (who she thought looked remarkably like the Andy who killed Versace, her favorite designer of all time) and second it had been Will. Will had always been there for her, he held her up when she was down or too weak to stand. She knew that bond, that special love only came around once in a lifetime. She knew right then as she crouched sadly on the carpet listening to her two daughters talk that Jess did not provide that sort of love for her sweet, loving Maddie. Mila did. "Mila, Jess is good to me. He's nice... and I think I love him, really, really love him. And I don't want to risk losing him to some other girl off at college. I've got to go to Florida, Meals, or else he's going to break up with me soon, I know it. I have to sleep with him... he's been asking to for a while now a-and..." Emma heard footsteps traveling the path across the room and the squeak of mattress springs. Emma had always loved that sound, the sound of someone nestling into the bed with you, or sitting beside you on your bed to rub your back, or to tell you it will be okay, or to even do things that you could only imagine would go on in such places as a bed, or (as her best memories recalled) climbing off of a filthy mattress that lay on the choir room floor and taking her hand, walking away out of the mess and into a new life. Mila and Maddie lay next to each other on Maddie's twin bed, wondering for what seemed like a while. A tear slid down both of their cheeks- for different, yet so much the same, reasons- and even though they couldn't see it, their mother listened from the doorway sadly yet proudly. Emma wanted so badly to go to Maddie and tell her everything would be alright. Everything would be fine, that no boy is worth your tears and the one who is won't ever make you cry. But she sat, shell-shocked and still, wondering what she could possibly do to tell Maddie that she didn't have to do this. She, as a mother, wouldn't allow her to go to FSU. She was touched that Maddie had even considered oncology, and she knew that Maddie had been dreaming of going to an ivy league for years. The boy worth dreaming over won't take your dreams away, either, she thought to herself as the minutes ticked on into the morning. "Maddie?" Mila whispered finally into the early gray morning. "You don't have to d-do this... please don't do this..." "I-I... I just don't know what to do anymore," the other sister whispered, her voice cracking on the last few notes of her words. The timbre in her voice showed off salty tears as tangible as Emma's own hands. She couldn't see the drops of sadness, but she knew they were there. "You'll be okay, sweetie," Mila whispered to her, "Because no matter what happens, I'm always going to love you, 'kay? And so will Mom, and Daddy, and Drew... we're all always going to be there for you, no matter what. Remember that when your visiting Jess next weekend. Remember that when he tries to take everything you worked for away from you..." Mila was interrupted by the soft snores of her older sister. Even though Maddie was asleep, Mila sighed. "Love you, Mads," and rolled over, closing her own eyes for the first time all night. Emma quietly got up from her spot on the floor, the strands of the rug indented from hours and hours of sitting on them. She sighed as she slid into bed with Will, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her. She cuddled closer into him, smelling his smell, and he kissed her hair. "Where have you been, Em?" he whispered, half asleep. "I was in the bathroom," she answered slowly, knowing that what the girls taled about tonight should be kept their little secret. He held her more tightly and she rolled to face him, his chiseled features showing barely in the early morning hours. "You're a good mom, Emma," he whispered, kissing her lips in a chaste and passionate way. "Whatever you were actually doing for two hours of the night, you're the best mom in world. And..." he trailed off, kissing one eyelid and then the other, "the best wife a man could ever ask for." He held her close and they drifted off into a light sleep, "I love you, Will," she sighed, drifting into dreams. "I love you too, baby..." He yawned and Emma felt the pleasant pressure of his arms around her. She realized that no matter what, there was always love. It came in so many forms, like the bond between a mother and child, or two sisters, or two lovers. She knew that none was more powerful than the other. But she also knew that combined, all of these loves made a family. And that was the strongest love of all, wasn't it? **Review, review it good! Review it! Review it real good! (wow, I would make a reviewing jingle to "Push It" haha)! p.s. Saw the Glee concert in NYC over the weekend and MET THE CAST AND RYAN MURPHY! I swear it was the best experience of my entire life and they were all really nice especially Ryan Murphy, and Lea's voice is amazing live along with everyone elses, and Dianna is just as pretty and Chris is just as funny! Love to all the gleeks out there! **


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for the mini hiatus there... but times are getting so busy lately because school is winding down sort of so my teachers think "oh, hmm... I think it's pretty wise to cram as many tests as possible into the next month including ridiculous finals in ever class!" This is why Bryan Ryan (a member of the school board... ) was a villain... hah just kidding just kidding. Enjoy! **

Three weeks ago, Emma Schuester had sat terrified in a hospital room, getting ready to go into surgery. She thought she had been scared then. But that was nothing compared to what she felt now. Everything had been fine until the last few minutes of school...

_Emma smiled as she looked at the single white and pink orchid on her desk. Ever since her surgery, Emma found she had a new appreciation for the world she so nearly lost. She was taking well to the surgery and didn't know yet if chemotherapy would be needed, but she had a feeling inside her that no matter what, she would be alright. In her reverie, Emma had barely noticed the menacing presence of a figure at her doorway._

_She looked up to see her own daughter, Maddie, standing angrily in the frame. She beckoned for the girl to come inside, but Maddie stormed in anyway. "How could you?" she whispered, half hissing the words. A lone tear trolled its way down her daughter's soft cheek, and Emma felt her mouth form an "o"._

"_How could you, Mom? I-I... I thought I... I thought you cared, that you loved me," she whispered, turning her back so that Emma could no longer see her eyes._

"_Maddie," she stood up gently, placing a soft hand on her child's shoulder. Maddie shrugged it off quickly._

"_Get away from me."_

"_M-Madelyn, sweet pea, what's this about?" Emma asked quietly. She had never seen Maddie this angry or this hurt before. _

"_What's this about? What's this about?" Maddie wanted to scream, but she knew that the last few remaining students would probably hear her. She still had respect for her mother's wishes, no matter how much they hurt her. If she hadn't wanted her own children to know the truth, obviously she didn't want the people at McKinley to know either. "Y-you have cancer. Y-you're... you're sick, mom, really sick and you didn't tell me, or Andy or... or any of us! A-and that business trip two w-weeks ago... y-you didn't go on business, Mom, did you?" More tears escaped the girls eyes. "I-I... I thought this sort of thing w-was supposed to bring families together, make them-make them stronger, or something? B-but you didn't tell any of us except for Daddy, a-and we could have lost you. We all could have lost you and never k-known why, or... or got to say goodbye...? H-how do you think that makes me feel? T-that you didn't care? Or w-want to see us again... y-you knew what could happen and you did nothing, nothing because you were too afraid of it. O-of what might happen... y-you were too busy worrying about the 'what-ifs' t-to realize, that 'hey, what if some... something a-awful happened to me and... and I never got to kiss you goodbye? To t-tell my daughters that t-they're my best girls or... or t-that Andrew w-will always be your sunshine?'" The girl gulped, offended, upset, confused._

"_Maddie, how...?" Emma could barely speak anymore. She was stunned. She wondered if Maddie was right, if she was right about everything. She gulped and sucked in a cool, unkind breath. _

"_I-I... I asked Mila. I-I... I made h-her tell me because I knew she, I knew she knew something b-because she'd been acting so strange a-and was always crying. A-and then there was a m-message on the answering machine from some Dr. Lysander woman a-about your recovery, a-and about your next a-appointment to talk about chemotherapy? Y-you honestly thought you were g-going to go all this time with none of us putting the pieces t-together? Y-you honestly thought w-we could ever understand why our own mother l-left us... what if you had never come back? Dad would be t-too much of a mess to d-do anything... what w-would you expect me to say to Andrew? I-I--" she was cut short by the sight of her mother in tears. Maddie realized that her mother was weak, she needed to be strong. Maddie knew that nothing would be the same without the bright light that was her mother. She bit her lip harshly, never wanting to make her mother hurt._

_She was only human. And humans made mistakes. But... then she remembered the look on Mila's face, the clear hurt and confusion. What if something had happened, or if they found that the cancer was worse than they thought? Emma hadn't thought of her three children having their mother ripped away, but of her own fright. She could be scared, but couldn't they fear together? Because with all of this going on, who knew how much longer together would last? Maybe she was being immature, but Maddie felt more anger seize every fiber of her being._

"_Maddie, I-I... I was scared. Y-you're right, honey, I-I... I should have t-told you, but if it was n-nothing than you shouldn't have t-to be worrying about my problems--"_

_The anger-- It wasn't towards her poor mother, but at the cancer that was plaguing her. Yet somehow, the harsh words would not stop._

"_It wasn't nothing. I-If it had been nothing Mila wouldn't have heard y-you and Dad talking a-about it one night in the kitchen, or gotten so attached to that kid Douglas, a-and totally left me by myself... If you had j-just said something, Mom, anything... t-that would have proved how much you c-cared. Maybe you thought you were being selfless, but you don't always have to play the victim, the martyr, b-because if you do there's going to be no one left to feel sorry for you in the end."_

_She stormed out of the room, leaving Emma weeping into her hands and herself trembling all over. She did not feel liberated, she did not feel better. She had no idea what she felt, all she could feel was guilt. She knew that she couldn't go back, not yet. She knew she couldn't see her mother and family without feeling ashamed or heartbroken._

_Can your heart break if it's already broken? She wondered fitfully, digging her nails into the soft flesh in the heels of her palms. Yes, it can. She knew this to be true all too well. _

_She had to leave Lima. _

_She called Jess, who promised reluctantly to meet her outside of their favorite coffee shop as soon as he could. Maddie sat dejected in the cafe, her heart in a million pieces. She knew it wasn't, but if something like that would end up being goodbye to her own mother, she would never forgive herself._

Emma held Will's hand tightly. If that ordeal had been goodbye, she would never forgive herself. In a way, her daughter had been right. Her own children had the right to know about their mommy being sick, they needed to know that every moment had to be cherished, stored away for safekeeping, just in case.

"She'll be fine, honey," Will said, squeezing her hand and pulling her into a sideways hug. It was past three AM and the cold, Lima night air whipped around them. Police cars were parked outside their house and they stood on the porch. Mila was trying to get Andrew to go to sleep inside, but they all knew sleep was a lost cause.

"I hope so," Emma said, letting out her millionth sob into the warmth of her husband's chest. "I... I … she... I..." without her family, Emma could not even form a coherent sentence. She felt her whole body tremble and prickle with goosebumps, but luckily so did Will.

"E-Em?" he managed, feeling the panic attack begin to consume her. He helped bring her to a seated position on the porch and let her head fall between her knees, a trick they'd learned in therapy years ago as a young couple. Moments later, Will found himself holding Emma tightly to him, protecting her from the questions and greater fears as well as the cold night air outside.

"She's going to come home," he whispered, pulling Emma's hair back into a smooth ponytail, a recently-mastered skill. She held onto him tightly and let a tear roll down her cheek, "I hope so."

"I know so, baby," he said, kissing the tear away gently and giving her a leisurely peck across the forehead. He sat with his arm around her, rubbing his palm down the skinny expanse of her exposed arm, trying to stimulate some warmth.

X

"Mr. and Mrs. Schuester?" a the chief police officer in Lima asked them. Will looked up at the familiar voice and helped Emma to stand.

"Mike?" he asked, quickly shaking hands with Mike Chang, his former student. Mike smiled at his former coach and guidance counselor, thankful he got to deliver them the piece of good news.

"Hey Mr. Schue," he said, trying to be cheery as he took a swig of his bitter Dunkin' Doughnuts coffee drink. "We found your daughter. She was in the airport, on her way to Florida with her boyfriend. S-she's over there," he said, pointing at the figure coming towards them.

Mike had never known Emma Schuester to hug anyone, and was therefore shocked when she wrapped him in a tight hug, bursting into happy tears. They slid down her porcelain face and he couldn't help a smile. He lived for the part of his job when he got to help people like the Schuesters, he loved it when he felt like because of him, something good had come of a heinous situation.

It had been hours since anyone had seen Maddie. Even her twin sister had no idea where she had gone after she saw her storming angrily out of McKinley. Mila remembered how she needed some space to calm down, too, and her sister deserved the same. At least Mila had found Douglas.

Douglas had been taking her out to dinner every week, or for walks in the park after school, or just going to his or her house. It was surprising how close they had become in such a short span of time. Mila, though, was beginning to feel more than just friendship for her new friend. She had never really liked a boy, crushed this hard, on a boy before. She wanted Douglas to kiss her, but she knew he was waiting for the right time. Based on the electric currents every time they touched, or the longing look in his amazing blue eyes, or them always sneaking sideways glances at each other, Mila knew Douglas felt what she felt too.

But as her twin sister crossed the lawn, Douglas was the farthest thing from her teenage mind. She had heard the chief officer, Mr. Chang, say that Maddie was finally, finally home. The day had been long and full of tears. Upon hearing this news from snippets of the adult's conversation, Mila stopped rubbing Andrew's back. He was already asleep, his little kid tears and fears dried onto his spaceship -themed bedsheets. She crept away from his room and outside, her bare feet being tickled by the dewy grass.

"Mads!" she cried, throwing her arms around her skinny sister. Maddie's curls were pulled back into a ponytail, and her tank top was lacy underneath her trademark Hollister hoodie. Maddie had goosebumps covering her short-short clad legs, and Mila could see from where she stood that her sister's toes were painted a neon pink. "I was so worried, Maddie, please ne--"

"I know, okay?" Maddie snapped, then her voice grew softer as she felt her sister, her only ally, shrink away from her hug sadly and defeatedly. "Oh, Meals... I-I... I'm so sorry. I was so... confused? I guess... I guess I wasn't actually angry at mom but, b-but..." a tear slipped from Maddie's face, and the teenager felt like it was probably the millionth one that day.

"But at the cancer?" Mila asked, "you were angry that it happened to her, t-to us... and you just started wondering, and talking and... yeah. I've been there, Maddie, we've _all_ been there."

The two sisters hugged so tightly that neither could breathe properly, but neither really cared. They needed each other. Maddie could have Jess and Mila might just end up having Douglas, but they knew that no matter what, they would always have each other. The little rhyme their Gramma Ella told them when they were little entered Maddie's mind just then:

_Always together,_

_Never apart,_

_Sisters by blood,_

_Best friends by heart. _

Mila smiled into her sister's wild ringlets, knowing that no matter what happened, they could always rely on each other. No matter what happened, from boys to Mom to school to college in the upcoming year, they would always have someone to turn to. Someone just like themselves who would always, always understand, even if it seemed like no one else would, like no one else could.

X

The next morning, everyone slept in late. Everyone, though, except for Emma and Maddie. Emma walked into the kitchen and sat in her chair, listening to the tea kettle humming and feeling the cool touch of the tiles on her bare feet. It was Saturday, it was six AM, but she could care less. Emma hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night-- as the last of the police officers had left around four thirty. Maddie was home, though, and that's all that mattered.

Emma was stirred from her quiet thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. "I didn't mean it," a voice said. "Any of it." Emma whirled around to see her oldest daughter, Maddie, standing barefoot in the kitchen. Her pajamas were mismatched and wrinkled and her hair was pulled messily into a bun. Her usually meticulous eye makeup was smeared everywhere from all the tears she had shed the day previous.

Instead of talking at that second, Emma stepped closer, hugging her daughter close to her. Maddie was taller than her by more than a few inches, but none of it mattered. Maddie loved the feel of her mother's warm fuzzy pink bathrobe against her skin and wished that it would never go away. She was so sorry for what she had said.

"Mom, I--"

"Shh," Emma said to the girl, holding her close. "I know, sweetie, I know," she whispered as Maddie crumpled into her chest crying. "I know how scared you are... I know you didn't mean it," she whispered, grateful to have her daughter back, not only that, but the daughter they all knew and loved rather than the one who had said such harsh things to Emma in her office. "But, Maddie?" she asked, "You were right. I know that really I am the victim, but I don't have to be. I... I need to be strong for you all sometimes, even if it's hard. If I'm always the martyr--"

"No, Mommy, no," Maddie interrupted. "I didn't mean that. I-I... we'll never leave you, you'll always have us. You can be scared, it's alright to be. I wasn't angry with you. I was angry at... at the cancer. I just wanted it to go away, I didn't know why it had to be you who got sick instead of the next guy on the street..."

"It's okay," Emma said. "I'm always going to love you, Madelyn," she whispered as she looked into her baby girl's eyes. Maddie was growing up. She was beautiful on the outside, yes, but the inside was even lovelier. Emma knew better than anyone that underneath all of that tough girl bravado, Maddie was just a sweet little thing who wanted to be loved like everybody else. She was tender and kind, and that's how Emma knew from the second Maddie stormed from her office yesterday that not a word of it was meant. Not a single letter of it. "I forgive you, Honey," she told her daughter. "You're only human... but so am I. Will you... could you ever forgive me for keeping something so important from you?"

"Of course, Mommy," Maddie whispered, sounding more like a toddler than an almost high school graduate. "Of course..."

"Oh, Maddie, I was just so worried--"

"I'll never leave you again," the teen interrupted again, "because I know that no matter what, you'll always be here for me... right?" Emma cringed at how honestly unsure her daughter's voice sounded, at how honest and sincere this all was.

When you took away all of the problems and luxuries and lifestyles away and just left the family, the real thing in it's most minimal state, you would only see the love in its rawest form radiating from each and every member of the Schuester family.

And a love like that was stronger than words, than sickness, than cancer, than all of it.

"Always, baby girl, always," Emma said, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. She felt like Maddie was a little girl again, snuggling into her arms for a bedtime story or getting ready for kindergarten, and Emma realized that no matter what happened, this was what made it all worth it.

She could-- she would-- never, ever lose this.

"Oh Maddie..." she sighed finally as they still locked, embraced. "What are we going to do with you?"

X

_Although their lives would now carry on as normal, the Schuester family would remain forever changed by the experience._

_Three months, four days, and six hours later, Emma Pillsbury Schuester was pronounced officially cancer-free and Ohio State Hospital. _

**Review! **

**XOXO**


	29. Chapter 28

"That," Emma said, raising her eyebrows as she entered the living room, "is just plain disgusting..." she giggled as she watched her husband and three children chomp on a take-out box of pizza, perched expertly between them on the coffee table.

"Come on, Mom," Maddie teased, easing a greasy, cheese-filled slice from the box and towards her mouth. "It's good..." her voice was singsong-y, and made her twelve-year-old brother erupt in laughter.

"Yeah, Mom," he said between bites. "You _have_ to try it."

"I will do no such thing," Emma giggled, ruffling Andrews strawberry curls and sitting gently down next to Mila on the couch. It was the second official night of summer, and Will and Emma thought it was fit to celebrate. This was the first time all five Schuesters had been home at the same time in quite a while, and now they had two college graduates on their hands.

X

Emma was so proud. Maddie had decided after all to go to Yale. She realized on her own (with a little help from Mila) that some things were worth fighting for. While Jess Larking wasn't, her heart, dreams, love, and respect were. And with that, her daughter had taken off for an ivy league college, thrown herself wholeheartedly into her schoolwork, and graduated second in her class.

Even though Maddie was already bracing herself for the rough years of medical school that went with becoming a world-renound oncologist, she was still her michevious and fun-loving self. The girl dangled her slice of pizza under her mother's nose, laughing as Emma pinched her nose and shoved the cheesy slice away. "Madelyn Allegra, you are twenty-three years old with less maturity of your younger brother!" Emma laughed, turning her nose up at Maddie's second attempt to make her consume the "disgusting" cheese pizza.

Will laughed from beside Emma, wrapping his arm around her and pulling his wife closer to him. She nuzzled gratefully into his shoulder, tired from the day and glad to be as far from the greasy food as possible. Will himself was a child when it came to eating, and he always had a soft spot for some good pizza. Emma, however, was repulsed by the idea of takeout and most of all, pizza delivery. _Who knows who packaged that pizza, and who knows who cooked it? _She would explain, smoothing her skirt. Since she was eight years old, Emma had eaten all organic and not a morsel of dairy. Will learned soon into the relationship that even the smell of milk could have his wife sick and in tears. _I'd much rather make my own pizza, Will... and plus, it's less... messy..._

"Alright Mads," he smiled at his oldest child, "that's enough..." She settled back down into the opposite sofa next to her younger brother, sighing contentedly. She was happy that things had turned out the way they did. Maddie was headed towards a successful career, had a loving family supporting her every step, a sister and best friend who would never ever leave her,and a new boyfriend back in Connecticut. Her dreams and possibilities were endless. And she only appreciated small moments like these even more now that she knew just how quickly you could lose them. She quickly pushed the thoughts of her pretty-much disastrous senior year of high school from her mind. Cancer dominated her schoolwork and nightmares- it didn't need to be in her thoughts constantly, too.

She smiled as she poured herself more orange soda, carefully screwing the cap back onto the two-liter bottle of Sunkist much to the appreciation of her mother.

X

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Mila asked from the opposite couch. Tonight was movie night, as every Saturday night in the summertime was in their household. It was a tradition that had been standing forever, beginning when her parents first began dating. Even at twenty-three, Mila still had the habit of playing with the hem of her mother's pencil skirts. She twisted the fabric lightly in her fingers, the pink nail polish contradicting the flush aquamarine color of the skirt.

"Hmm," Andrew wondered out loud, swallowing his pizza. "Armageddon?"

"No." His parents said quickly and simultaneously. Will met Emma's eyes and they both began laughing quietly to themselves. Will pulled her closer to him, and she let her head fall onto his chest. Mila watched the exchange between her parents adoringly as they shared a memory that no one else would ever know. She wanted a love like that (didn't everyone?) where there was always somebody there to share in your thoughts and memories, finish your sentences, and understand the little bits and pieces of you that no one else did.

Like when they would both grin uncontrollably, hold hands, and sing under their breath while looking into each others eyes when that Kelly Clarkson song from forever ago played on the radio.

Or how Neil Diamond CD's had been banned from the house, along with most Bruckheimer movies.

Or how he would sometimes purposely get mustard on his face to make her laugh and wipe it away.

Or the way her face still lit up when her called her names like "Em" or "Cinderella."

Or how whenever they watched My Fair Lady, they would get up and ballroom dance when Eliza began to sing.

Or how her mother would sometimes say, "It's the darn thong song!" making her dad laugh and kiss her and reply, "Just doing what I should've done then."

Mila had met her very own soul mate a long time ago. Douglas had been there for her every step of the way during the rough patch that was senior year of high school, but they had drifted when he went to college in Rhode Island and her at NYU. They had met up again over summers and breaks, but things had never been the same. It was as if they both wanted more than just a friendship, but were still so afraid to initiate it. Mila and Douglas had both dated around, but one look into his striking blue eyes and she knew she belonged to him, still, after all this time.

She wished they hadn't both reluctantly forced themselves to break up, neither wanting the cliché of a complicated, long-distance relationship during their golden years. But Mila realized now, as an older more sophisticated version of her younger self, that it had all been a mistake. Whenever she looked at her parents, still cooing over one another and so very much in love, she saw herself and Douglas after twenty five years or so. She tried to deny it, to smother it, but there was no way.

Because when the red head closed her eyes every night to go to sleep, she wished he was lying there next to her.

"How about we watch My Fair Lady?" she suggested, because that movie always felt homey to her and she secretly loved it when her father swept her mother off of her feet during "I Could Have Danced All Night."

Emma smiled up at her husband, who kissing her hairline and said, "A movie after my own heart," as Emma toyed with the buttons on his shirt mindlessly. Times like these, times with the family she never thought she would have but couldn't ever imagine living without, were the the ones she loved the most.

"Surely," Maddie said, adjusting herself on the sofa. "That one never gets old," she smiled, drawing her knees close to her chest.

"Again?" Andrew groaned, but there was laughter in his still-young voice. "I've seen that movie a million times, and Mila likes it cause it's cheesy and a chick-flick, and Maddie likes it because it's 'classic' or something, and you two," he nodded in the direction of his parents, "just wanna dance."

Will laughed at his son's remarkably accurate accusations as he slipped the DVD into the player. He didn't know how they all grown up so fast, but he was so proud of the people each of his children had become. He knew that even through the ups and the downs, he wouldn't trade this life- these memories, these moments, these faces- for anything. A Broadway career and countless Tony Awards never in a million years could have amounted to this.

X

The morning light shown through the window, blinding Maddie briefly before she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned, stretching out on her twin bed and rolling over to glance at the digital clock on her crisp white nightstand. 7:02 AM it read. She groaned- she'd forgotten how the blinds never really worked on her bedroom window and how she'd always used to rise with farmers.

She took in the fun memories of the previous few days- eating pizza, watching movies, going to the swim club, and meeting up with the Hudsons and the St. James' for dinner.

"My God, Mads, I haven't seen you in forever!" her Aunt Rachel hugged her. Still, in her late thirties, the woman was a drama queen (which eventually paid off—just ask all six of her Tony Awards). "I've gotten to see Mila plenty since she live practically around the block from me at college, but you Maddie need to come and visit us much, much more," she met Maddie's grin. As they took their seats at the restaurant, Rachel whispered in her ear, "Plus I know where all of the A-list, New York clubs are..." she raised her eyebrows almost suggestively, and Maddie couldn't help a giggle.

_This is the same Aunt Rachel who still wears cat sweaters on a daily basis..._

Candace Hudson, who was thirteen and sitting on the other side of Rachel said, "Hey, Aunt Rachel, you'd better take me out clubbing too!"

"No," came twin answers from both Finn and Quinn from the opposite side of the table, where the couple were struggling to get a six year old William to eat his chicken fingers.

Maddie smiled at the memory of the previous night's dinner at Breadsticks as she turned to see the twin bed opposite her own. The covers had been thrown back and the bed was empty, sans a note propped on the pillow.

_Mads-_

_There's something I've really, really got to do. It's important to me... be back soon, don't worry! See you soon! _

_Love- Meals_

Maddie smiled as she padded to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She knew exactly where her sister had gone. She knew from years of gossiping with her sister about a few certain boys that Douglas Perch worked the early morning shift at the local diner for the summers. She knew her twin sister had never, ever stopped loving that boy, even though she dated more than a few guys through college. In the words of her Aunt Rachel, "What is a girl to do? After all, New York is bustling with drama, clothes, and men. Stress on the men."

But Douglas had been her sister's constant through times when Maddie herself was unsure, along with the rest of her family. Through that fateful year, both girls had discovered something important. Maddie had discovered that all she needed, really, were her hopes and dreams and self-love to succeed. She certainly didn't need a boy, namely Jess, to live.

And following the pattern of every cliché, indentical twins were very, very different people. Which was true, especially in the fact that Mila realized she was only one half. One half of the perfect picture that she and the mysterious and loving Douglas Perch had created.

Maddie knew Mila had gone to find him.

X

The Silvercrest Diner, right past the park and the high school, was nearly empty when Mila pushed her way through the glass door. The red, fifties-style booths and bar stools reminded her of countless nights talking with Douglas, Maddie, and sometimes Jerky Jess whenever he felt like making an appearance.

It reminded her of kisses and french fries and ketchup, of Loretta, the hilarious old waitress who treated her and Douglas like her own children (long grown up when they were high schoolers) and of Mick, the host who always seemed a little moody.

But when she walked in today, nothing seemed familiar. Maybe because it was six forty five AM, but she knew from working there as a teen that the place opened it's doors at four in the morning every morning, not a second earlier or later. She was usually stuck with the shift after school, but Douglas had it much worse. He had band lessons after school but needed money, so she came with him often for his shift before school began. Before the world was awake.

Now, all of the memories flooded back to her with growing intensity, and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. What if he turned her away? What if he wanted nothing to do with her after all these years- what if he had moved on? She swallowed the lump in throat.

_They were supposed to be together._

"Mila Quinn Schuester, is that you?" a voice startled her from her reverie, and she swiped quickly at her eyes. A short bald man with a high pitched, almost feminine voice asked. She looked up to see Mick Jensen, the very same Mick Jensen from four years ago. Ever since her and Douglas split, she'd avoided the diner like the plague. But now... everything seemed so different. It was like yes, everyone in this diner was the same, (she even recognized some customers) but they had all changed. Like slowly, the place had turned to gray.

"Mick!" she gave him a quick hug. "I missed you, how's everyone? Loretta?"

"Same as ever, Sweetie," he told her. "But business is slow and the new waitress isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She got fired from her job at Home Goods a few weeks ago and came in begging. And I mean _begging_ for a job. She offered to work mornings and as you know-"

"No one works mornings," Mila let herself laugh, remembering the old diner's saying about the deadly morning shift.

"- so we let her in... Are you, um, eating here?" he asked, tugging at his purple tie and looking down at a sheet of paper that rested on the podium beside him.

"No," she said, more quietly. "I'm, um, I'm here to see... um..." like her mother, when she was nervous, she couldn't get the words out right. She could barely speak, her throat felt clogged. But the small man in front of her, an avid reader of Vogue, Cosmo, and everything Nicholas Sparks new _exactly_ what she was trying to say.

"Douggie's over there, Sweetie," he whispered to her, pointing towards the kitchen. "Costumer's aren't usually, well, ever allowed back there, but since it's you and since, well- lets just say he's never been the same without you. Good luck, doll, tell me how it goes?" he asked, and she managed a nod.

She had only taken a few steps before she heard Mick's voice again. "And Mila?" she whipped her head around, her short red ponytail slapping her neck uncomfortably. With her crazy curls, her hair never looked "just right."

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to see you again."

X

She saw him, sitting on the stool, like he had been the day she told him she was leaving Lima for New York. And that she thought it would be better if they were separate when she did so. The air caught in her throat again as her pink ballet flats hit the linoleum floor of the Silvercrest kitchen. "D-Douglas?" she asked timidly, walking up beside him. He looked up at her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

The boy- the man- that sat in front of her closed his copy of the latest Stephen King novel and said simply, "Mila."

"D-Douglas... I know you probably never want to speak to me again but-"

"Why are you here?" he asked, standing up. Douglas felt anger course through him, but it ended as soon as it had began. Mila had left him, seemingly high and dry, for better things. And now she was coming back here, to his territory, knowing that he was weak. Knowing that he couldn't forget her. He had made that clear last summer. But he could never stay mad at her for long. The way she always fiddled with her curly hair that always looked flawless, or the way she bit her bottom lip and widened her eyes when she was nervous.

"B-because I came to tell you that you're right... I can't forget you either. I can't thank you enough, Douglas, because without you I wouldn't have had the courage to go to New York city. I didn't want to go to college because I didn't want to leave here, leave you, leave my, umm, mom... But being with you showed me that I could. And I told you I didn't love you anymore before I left because I thought 'W-well, nothing lasts forever. And this has to be a new chapter...' But what I-I... what I didn't realize is that new chapters can still have the same characters-"

"I can't do this. I've loved you since the day I met you, and you left, and you expect me to just take you back? After four years? How do you know I haven't been with someone else? How do you know that since last summer, when I tried to win you back like I do every single summer, that I haven't changed?"

"We've both changed," Mila interrupted, responding quicker than she thought she would. "We've both changed- grew up. But... I've never stopped loving you, please, I-I just need you to give me one more chance. If you're already with someone else, or have moved on from _this_, this whole _mess_..." she chuckled at that, reminding herself of her mother suddenly. "I'll be done, too. I'll give up, too, Douglas, but right now I can't. I'm back from New York, back from everything and right now... well, right now all I know is that I can't come here and not know. I can't move on from you because I still love you so, so much and I can't want this and not have it, but knowing that you want it, too. Maybe I was too proud to admit it before, but without you I wouldn't have what I have now. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what would've happened..."

Douglas pressed a cool finger to Mila's lips. It made him remember why he never wanted to stop kissing them, why he fought for her every summer for the past four years. He needed her, too. He needed her more than words could express, so he chose simply not to use words. He cupped her tear-stained cheeks with his hands, and leaned down. He kissed each individual tear as it fell. He kissed her lips with so much love and passion that Mila forgot, momentarily, how to breathe.

As she remembered that yes, she had muscles and yes, they could move, her arms slowly snaked around his neck. They kissed with such love and need for one another, wanted to never let go, ever, that it almost hurt to be so close. So much of themselves were touching the other that they had both lost count.

She pulled away, panting, looking him in the eyes with so much question, love, an d uncertainty that she could have crumpled right there. She could not read his expression- he'd always been good at hiding his feelings under a cold, emotionless mask.

"I love you, too," he whispered, pulling her close to him. She let herself melt into his embrace in the back corner of the diner kitchen, among the dirty dishes, cooking hashbrowns, and bags of Eight O'clock Coffee.

X

"Finally," Mick Jensen whispered into the ear of his co-worker and best friend, Loretta James. The elderly woman had her plump hands resting over her heart, "How I wish I knew how to use a camera right about now..." she sighed. "That took much, much to long, Mick."

They leaned against the dishwasher, feeling its hum and watching two of seemingly their own children reconcile after what seemed like forever of angst and need for one another. "Thank God..."

The new waitress tucked a lock of white-blonde hair behind her ear. "Loretta?" she asked, "My pen isn't working..."

Loretta turned around to face the younger woman. "Let me see that..." she looked at Mick, who was trying to stifle laughter as she removed the cap from the waitress's pen. "There. It should work just fine now, Brittany," she said happily, too proud to roll her eyes at the employee.

Brittany looked over at the red headed girl and dark haired boy over in corner, hugging tightly to each other and whispering quietly to themselves. "I think I know her." She stated simply, then took off to find the coffee she needed to make the coffee cake that some old man had been complaining about.

**OMG guys so, so sorry about the delay for this one! I know, excuses, excuses but seriously. Between dance, finals, studying, and graduation -from-middle-school activities I have not had a single ounce of free time in weeks! But now it's summer time, so you can expect updates much more frequently till the story is finished! I'm thinking about wrapping it up in the next few chapters, maybe more than a few but... idk haha. So basically if there's anything you really want to see happen, review with ****general concepts or PM me about it if you have a scene you'd really like to see happen! I might just add it in there! Also, I do have an ending sort of planned out, but am happy to take requests and suggestions being as there's a lot of things you might want to see happen to this family! Also I really wanted this chapter to be about the family and how much they grew, but then my brain made the whole Mila/Douglas thing happen... hmm... I like it but review with anything! Also, sorry for all of the OC but I sort of needed them to make the Douglas thing come full-circle (witnesses almost to their angst, like the glee club to Will and Emma). WEMMA FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE! Read and review! Love!**

**Xoxo,**

**me**


	30. Chapter 29

"I can't believe this is happening," Mila said, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow with each passing second. The excitement, nerves, and happiness shone through her huge brown eyes. "My stomach is doing somersaults."

"You've got nothing to be nervous about, Meals," Emma smiled, "Douglas loves you. And you love him, and you look stunning."

"Mom?" Mila asked quietly as Emma adjusted the white veil over her daughter's head. Perfect.

"Yeah?" Emma met her baby girl's eyes. She held Mila's hand in her own, rubbing over her daughter's skin lovingly with her thumb. Mila was so beautiful. And Emma was so, so proud.

"Were you this nervous when you got married to dad?" She gulped and Emma giggled a little, smiling. She handing Mila a glass of water, encouraging her to take a sip. "There," she said, "It'll make your stomach feel better. And no. I mean, I wasn't nervous because it was both of our second times around with this whole wedding thing, and we knew for sure that we got that right. And with your father? I just loved him so much, and we'd been through so much, and we both realized that we couldn't live without each other. And we both knew it was so right," she kissed Mila on the cheek, "And I know that you and Douglas know the same thing, Sweetheart."

"Thanks," Mila smiled, "I'm really happy."

"You look really happy, baby," Emma grinned, hugging her daughter gently so she didn't wrinkle her white gown. As she drew back, she was speechless. That moment was when the entirety of this situation really hit Emma. And suddenly, she had no idea what to say. Her baby girl, her Mila, was getting married. And she was all grown up.

Her white dress was made mostly of lace. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that cut very low on her chest. It was revealing but extremely classy and elegant, just like Mila. The gown was a-line and hugged Mila's curves perfectly, finally flowing to the floor in a slight train. Her red ringlets were tied in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, and her mother's veil rested on her head. "You look so beautiful," Emma said, her eyes tearing up with a pride that only a mother could generate.

"Thank you," Mila replied earnestly, holding Emma by her away from her by her elbows. "And so do you, Mom," she grinned, nodding at Emma's own ensemble. It was true. Emma's dress was periwinkle and flowed down her knees. She was well into her fifties, but Emma still looked like she belonged somewhere in the early forties range. The dress was short sleeved and lacy like her daughter's and the rest of the bridesmaids, though theirs were strapless.

"Oh my God!" The moment between mother and daughter ended quickly as Maddie burst into the changing room, Rachel and Quinn on her heels. "You look beautiful, Meals!" Maddie said, her hand resting over her heart in the same way that Emma did so often. She gave her sister a tight hug, "Really, Meals, you do."

"Thanks," Mila blushed, stepping off of the step she had been standing on in front of the three-way mirror. She wrapped Maddie in a hug as best as she could, which wasn't very well considering that Maddie was six months pregnant and Mila was donning a ballgown.

"Clarisse said that you should get in your places soon, guys. Daddy's already waiting for you, Meals, he's been pacing around the entrance for ten minutes. He's going to cry, you know," Maddie smiled, twisting her own wedding ring absently around her finger.

Maddie had met Peter in medical school. After their third year, they were engaged. It was in the middle of their fourth year that they were married. Now, at the end of their sixth year of medical school, Maddie was twenty-nine and happily pregnant. Her sister and Douglas had taken more time, to get to know each other all over again. There was no rush.

Because just being together was all that mattered for them. Mila and Douglas had never needed labels, but they realized it was time to settle down. After all, the couple had discovered that Mila was also expecting a baby a few months into their engagement. Now, as she was about to walk down the isle, Mila was two months pregnant and had never been happier.

"I love you, sis," Maddie said, her own eyes glistening. She swiped at them quickly- she would not cry, she promised herself that- "Look's like Dad's rubbing off on me. He's such a sap," she giggled, and she took Mila's hand in her own. The three Schuester woman walked out of the dressing room and into the entrance hall of the church.

"You're a star," Rachel whispered in her ear, and Quinn nodded in agreement. "Gorgeous, sweetie."

Candace Hudson, Quinn's little girl who wasn't exactly that little anymore, led the bridesmaids. She was a teenager already with Finn's height and Quinn's striking beauty. Rachel followed, with Quinn and Emma behind her. Barbara St. James, at ten years old, closed the procession of bridesmaids. She grinned as she dropped petals down the isle, her long dark hair swishing behind her.

It couldn't have been more perfect. Nothing, Mila realized, could compare to these moments.

X

"You ready?" Will asked, taking in his daughter. This was his second wedding, yes, but he hadn't gotten any better at composing himself.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mila replied, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Daddy," she said, leaning her head against Will's shoulder. They linked arms- neither quite believing that this was really happened.

"I love you, too," he whispered so quietly that Mila could barely hear. As the tune of 'Here Comes The Bride' filled their ears, the church doors opened a final time to reveal Mila and Will. The crowd of one hundred guests stood up, some dabbing at their eyes already, to take in the beautiful bride.

Will's mind flashed back to all of the times, the seconds, the minutes, that had led up to this moment. He remembered first running down the hallways of McKinley after a cause that seemed so hopeless but was so worth it nonetheless. He remembered kissing Emma for the first time, he remembered the painful moments when he almost lost her because of his stupid mistakes.

Will's eyes softened as he remembered the day he discovered that Emma was pregnant, he remembered running full speed out of the auditorium to reach her. Without the help from New Directions, he wondered if he ever would have been in this position today. He really owed them. Will smiled fully when he remembered Emma's pregnancy, the mess that led to something to beautiful. Two pink blankets being handed to him, two lives that he and Emma had created.

He remembered them getting older, accepting Andrew into their lives, too. The more the merrier. He remembered Maddie's first crush and Mila's first heartbreak. He remembered the time when he and Emma thought that she-that they- weren't going to make it, and then those times in the kitchen light when they knew that they were. Nothing, not even cancer, could stop the Schuester family. And that only made his smile wider, his eyes wetter.

He remembered seeing his girls off to college, he remembered Mila hugging him tightly goodbye and promising to call soon. She did- he remembered going home and sitting by the phone, wondering where his baby had gone. He remembered meeting Douglas, then re-meeting Douglas, then the proposal.

He realized that through all of the mistakes and the pain that the love from this family stood out most. And that nothing was more important, more perfect in every way, than that.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered, letting go of her arm slowly as they reached the end of the isle. But he wasn't letting go at all, he realized as he took his place next to Andrew on the altar. This was just another new beginning, another new chapter, in their lives. And that made him happy. Because even if it felt like he might be letting his baby girl go, he realized he was just pushing her closer to the life he always wanted for her. And that was what true love was.

XX

**The reception**

"Daddy!" Maddie giggled from the dance floor, her hands linked with her sister's. "Come dance with us!" Mila added, her smile big enough to light up the whole reception hall.

Will grinned, holding up one finger to tell them, "one minute."

He walked over to Emma, who was chatting with his mother by the bar. Emma didn't drink, but he realized she was probably trying to get Ella to step away from the free cocktails for a few minutes. Her back was to him, so she jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck lightly as he did. "Wanna dance?" he asked, shrugging his eyebrows.

She laughed and Will wasn't sure if there was a more beautiful sound in the entire world. He led her to the dance floor where Andrew, almost twenty, was shaking his hips with his sisters and Douglas. "That's nice," Emma said, nodding in her son's direction.

"Isn't it?" Andrew joked, and Maddie smiled at her younger brother's quick wit. "Come dance," Andrew said, pulling Emma closer. He put his hands on his mother's hips, making her shake from side to side. Douglas had Mila in his arms, her head resting gently on his chest.

_Yeah,_ Will thought, _she's in good hands, _as Douglas placed a loving kiss on his new wife's head and whispered something unintelligible into her ear.

"And then there were two," Will said, smiling at Maddie. He pulled her closer, and they both laughed when they couldn't find a good position given Maddie's huge stomach. "I can't believe you're having a baby, honey," he whispered, gesturing towards her huge stomach. "Having a little girl of your own..."

"_Dad_," she sighed, leaning over her swollen stomach to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll always be your little girl. We've already been over this, remember?" He did.

X

"_Daddy? Daddy... what's wrong?" Maddie asked, popping her head into his bedroom. After the grand announcement of her pregnancy at the family BBQ, Will had quietly excused himself into the bedroom, and hadn't come out since. Of __course Emma took notice, but she told herself that she'd handle it later, when bedtime came and all of the guests had left. She hated causing scenes._

"_Oh," Will looked up, his ears reddening at the sight of his daughter. He hadn't meant for her to see him cry. "Maddie. Nothing... nothing's wrong. Go enjoy the barbecue, I'll be out soon, okay?" _

"_Dad," she said, walking over to the bed and plopping down beside him. "I'm a big girl now. You don't have to pretend like you're not upset about something around me when, clearly, you are. You never were that great at hiding your emotions..."_

"_Your mother always calls me 'of the heart-on-your-sleeve variety," Will said, a small chuckle escaping his lips._

"_It's true," Maddie said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Will wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. "You know I could never be upset, Maddie, on your special day," he sighed, playing with the hem of his daughter's blouse._

"_Then why are you in here crying, Dad?" she asked, her tone a little sharper than before. "I wanted today to be happy. Not... not like this. With you away from everyone. I was so excited to tell you but-"_

"_I'm so happy for you," he said, new tears glistening in his eyes. He pulled away a little so that she could see each expression cross his face. "It's just that, you really are grown up now, aren't you?" _

"_Yeah." Maddie smiled sadly, "I think I am, Daddy."_

"_I just can't believe it's over. I mean, I feel like it was five minutes ago that I put you down for a nap and Andrew is with your mom in the other room, watching the Wiggles or something, and your sister is off being stubborn somewhere..."_

"_Dad, it's never going to be over," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm always your baby girl, right?" she elbowed him playfully. "And even though I'm all grown up now, with a husband and a baby along the way- that just shows how great it all was, Dad. You're... you're still my dad, you know. Even though I'm older now, I still need you. I'm always going to need you."_

"_I love you, Mads."_

"_Eh, you're alright..." Maddie joked, grinning. "Love you too, Daddy." She twirled his wayward front curl around her forefinger, then patted his knee and got up from the bed. _

"_I'll be out in a second, honey," Will whispered after her._

"_Well don't be too long- we might be little old ladies by the time you come out."_

_He couldn't see it, but Will could hear her smile. And if his baby girl was still smiling, as a grown woman, than he knew that his job was a job well done. _

X

"I think I'm going to have to steal this one away from you, Mads," Emma giggled, taking Will by his tie and breaking the sincere, father-daughter moment. After an emotional dance with Mila earlier and the memory of his conversation with Maddie, Will didn't really mind. He needed a good dance with the love of his life to get his spirits back into fun-mode.

"Have your way with him..." Maddie giggled, making her way across the dance floor to sit beside her husband, Christian at a nearby table.

"So, how does it feel to be the proud father of two wonderful, married girls?" Emma asked as Will lifted her arms around his neck. Even though decades had passed by, Will loved nothing more than just holding Emma close.

"Strange," he admitted, looping his own arms around her thin waist and pulling her against him. Her head lay on his chest, his chin resting on top of hers.

"I know... it feels the same way to be their mother," she agreed, "I hate to say it, Will, but don't you feel a little... sad? I've been feeling like I want to cry a little bit all day long..."

"Oh, Em," Will tilted her chin up to meet her watery gaze. His held the same sort of lost look, like now that their job as parents was almost complete, they didn't quite know what to do with themselves. "I've been feeling the same way." A tear fell down Emma's cheek, and he was quick to kiss it away. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asked, though her words were muffled a little against his shirt. He chuckled at the way Emma nuzzled into him, like he could absorb all of the sad feelings right out of her. And usually, he could. They swayed back and forth to the music as Will sighed, "We did good, Em. We raised two beautiful girls, we're still in the process of raising a just-as-beautiful boy..." he looked over to see where Andrew was currently flirting with some of Mila's college friends. _What a ham_, he thought to himself, then continued. "And if our girls both got their happy endings, and we got ours, and Andrew got his, doesn't that mean that we must have done something right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I guess it does." A smile overtook her face, "Although that one..." she gestured to Andrew, who was thrusting his "Elvis Pelvis" in the air, making everyone around him errupt in giggles, "... I'm not so sure about..."

Will loved it when Emma laughed- it was the best music he had ever heard. So as her mouth fell open in a happy, tinkling laughter, Will seized the opportunity and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, both Will and Emma knew that their journey as a family was well underway, but it would never truly be over.

**A/N: and there ya have it! SO SORRRRRYYY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG HIATUS! I had the worst writers block ever for this chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way so the next one can happen. There's going to be two more chapters, and then finito... bittersweet, I think :P Next chapter? (Which is already well underway and will be up next week :D) Will and Emma embrace being grandparents! Review, darlings!-Liv**


End file.
